Barbe à Papa VS Nutella
by Genie et Psychopathe
Summary: Lise et Alice sont deux jumelles, les soeurs de Bryce Whitingale. De retour au Japon après 4 années d'absence, c'est l'occasion pour elles de retrouver d'anciens amis mais aussi de faire de nouvelles connaissances.
1. Prologue

Lise et Alice, c'était le prénom de deux orphelines japonaises qui ignoraient qui étaient leurs géniteurs sans pour autant chercher à en savoir plus sur eux. Elles avaient passé leurs dix premières années au sein de l'école du soleil, un orphelinat. Des enfants de leurs âges y étaient aussi. Mais, justement, à leurs huit ans, les fillettes qu'on savait jumelles avaient été adoptées par les Withingale, deux riches personnes ayant un fils, mais, qui suite à la stérilité de la femme avaient dû avoir recours à l'adoption pour combler leur rêve de famille unie. C'est à l'orphelinat qu'elles avaient achevé leurs dernières années de primaire, par la suite, elles avaient déménagé en France puis avaient passé 4 années dans un collège réputé du pays.

Alice, était une jeune fille aux yeux mauves et aux cheveux blonds brillants, de nature sociable elle était toujours joyeuse et prête à faire des blagues.  
Lise, elle, était une jeune fille qui aimait sa petite taille, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns accompagnés d'yeux noisette. Contrairement à sa soeur, elle était plutôt solitaire et gardait son sang-froid mais aimait tout autant s'amuser et n'était pas non plus associale, juste réservée.  
Le troisième enfant de la maison, Bryce était un garçon calme et gentil. Il partageait une relation fusionnelle avec Alice, il adorait également sa seconde soeur, mais leurs liens restaient moins étroits.

Seulement, lui, était resté au Japon, ses parents lui avaient laissé le droit d'y vivre seul à son entrée en 6ème pour aller dans un collège/internat spécialisé dans le football.

Mais le temps du collège était révolu et les trois adolescents allaient rentrer dans un lycée également internat nommé Raimon. Son équipe de football était composée notamment de célèbres anciens collégiens qui avaient gagné le Football Frontier International, un tournoi sportif de niveau mondial, plusieurs années consécutives. L'enseignement du lycée était d'une qualité exemplaire, ce qui avait poussé les parents de la fratrie à y scolariser leurs enfants. Ils n'y dormiraient pas mais vivraient autonomes dans leur propre maison, sans parents.

Cette maison, ils venaient justement de finir de sortir et ranger leurs effets personnels. Les parents étaient là, et partaient dans trois jours. Le temps de faire en sorte que leurs trois enfants soient dans la même classe, ou au moins d'essayer. Alice, réjouie de retrouver son frère était collée à lui, ils parlaient des années passées et du fait que Bryce connaissait certains garçons à l'école qui étaient à l'orphelinat avec les jumelles. Alice se remémorait leurs visages du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le bonheur fusionnel des deux jeunes gens se voyait sur le sourire arboré par leur visage. Ensemble, réunis, ils étaient les plus heureux du monde.

Lise, en revanche était restée en retrait par rapport à la conversation, elle ne se sentait pas seule mais, avait peur de se sentir mal au lycée. Bien sûr elle était comblée d'être avec sa soeur, sa meilleure amie, et son frère avec qui elle était très proche, moins qu'Alice, certes, mais très proche quand même.

-Je vais prendre l'air pas loin, lança-t-elle désireuse d'être dans le calme pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Elle sortit donc, et s'assit sur un banc face à un lac, elle regardait le cours d'eau qui affichait une triste mine.

-Tout va bien ? Lui lança un garçon de son âge aux longs cheveux blonds blancs dont la tête lui évoquait quelqu'un.

Elle fit un bond littéral, légèrement embêtée d'avoir affiché une faiblesse.

-Oh, disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, bien mieux, s'expliqua-t-elle de manière vague.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux en parler ? Proposa-t-il d'une façon rassurante.

Décidément, quel garçon entreprenant ! Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais heureuse de discuter avec quelqu'un, elle préférait attendre pour le lui demander. Malgré tout, son visage ne lui semblait pas inconnu.

-Pourquoi pas... Je reviens de France mais je suis d'origine japonaise je ne connais quasiment personne ici, disons que je me sens dépassée. Lui raconta-t-elle.  
-Vraiment ? Mais dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Interrogea l'inconnu.  
-15 ans... Lui précisa-elle.  
-Tu vas au lycée, donc ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Oui, le lycée... Raimon, il me semble, répondit Lise.  
-Dommage, ce n'est pas le mien, mais je connais certaines personnes de ce lycée, notamment de l'équipe de football, et, crois-moi, ils sont incroyables, tu pourras aller les voir, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras avec eux... au fait moi c'est Byron j'ai aussi 15 ans, j'habite dans le coin mais je n'irai pas dans ton lycée, se décrivit-il.  
-Quel dommage... j'avais enfin une connaissance... Désenchanta la brune.  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas dans le même lycée qu'on ne peut pas faire connaissance, en plus tu as l'air d'être d'une fille sympathique, rassura le dénommé Byron.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, j'en serai ravie, et je te retourne le compliment ! S'excama-t-elle, ravie.  
-Liiiiiiiise, entendit la jeune fille qui parlait à Byron.  
-Oh, t'es là Alice, remarqua la demoiselle, dont la soeur arrivait en courant dans sa direction.  
-C'est qui ce garçon ? Demanda la blonde.  
-C'est Byron, je viens de le rencontrer, le présenta Lise.  
-Oh, enchanté, moi c'est Alice, chanta la jeune fille.  
-Enchanté, lui répondit-il.  
-Désolée Byron, mais je vais t'emprunter Lise, réunion avec les parents, s'excusa la nouvelle venue.  
-Au revoir Byron, demain même heure, salua la jeune fille désireuse de revoir cette nouvelle connaissance.  
-Oui, à demain, termina le blond.

Là-dessus les jeunes filles partirent en silence se hâtant de rentrer. Le nom et le visage du jeune homme rappelaient quelque chose aux deux adolescentes, mais malgré tout Lise était heureuse d'avoir rencontré un ami, elle espérait voir leur relation évoluer, qui sait, peut-être se reverraient-ils tous les soirs et se raconteraient-ils leur journée comme deux bons amis ? Alors, penser au fait qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose n'était pas son principal soucis.

Les parents des trois futurs lycéens dictèrent les règles de conduite au sein de la maison. Ils apprirent à leurs enfants que les jumelles ne pourraient être dans la même classe mais que Bryce serait sans doute dans celle de l'une d'elles. Puis ils récitèrent à nouveau les règles de vie que les trois adolescents devraient suivre. Après les avoir écoutées puis dîner, Bryce, Alice et Lise allèrent discuter dans leur salle de divertissement.

-Alors Lise, il t'a fait de l'effet le Byron ? Taquina Alice.  
-T'es bête ou quoi ? Je lui ai parlé dix minutes, rétorqua la brune sur la défensive.  
-Pourtant tu voulais le revoir, ajouta sa jumelle.  
-Bien sûr, il a l'air gentil... Avoua la jeune fille persécutée.  
-Et plus si affinités ! Termina la blonde en souriant.  
-C'est qui ce Byron ? demanda Bryce.  
-Ton futur beau-frère ricana Alice.

Lise recracha soudainement le soda qu'elle buvait, riant et s'énervant à la fois. Quant à Bryce, en tant que frère protecteur, il espérait bien que ce Byron ne serait pas son beau-frère, et qu'il n'en aurait pas avant 10 bonnes années, au moins. Mais il se doutait bien que Byron était celui avec qui il avait été coéquipier trois ans plus tôt et que le hasard ne faisait que trop bien les choses.

-Imbécile... Cracha la voix de la brune qui s'était renversé de la boisson dessus.

Le rire des trois jeunes gens emplit soudainement la pièce.

-Bon au lit, lança Bryce en frère engagé.  
-T'es un vieux dans ta tête frérot, répliqua Alice.

Ils se battirent amicalement puis allèrent tous au lit, le lendemain avait lieu leur rentrée scolaire...  
Tous les trois étaient soudés pour affronter ce jour mais juste légèrement apeurés par cette nouvelle année. Les jumelles espéraient chacune secrètement avoir leur frère avec elle.


	2. Chapter 1

Ça y était, le soleil s'était levé, et le réveil allait bientôt sonner, Alice pouvait le voir de la position où elle était, malgré les apparences, cette rentrée la stressait beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas avec sa sœur, qui, depuis la primaire avait toujours été avec elle, même pendant les années de collège. Et ça la stressait, de plus, depuis quatre ans, elle n'était plus habituée à la culture japonaise, alors si elle était seule dans sa classe, elle serait sûrement un peu perdue.

Le réveil sonna, la coupant dans ses pensées, elle se redressa et l'éteignit, elle s'étira un bon coup puis sortit de son lit en vitesse en direction de la chambre habitée la plus proche, celle de son frère, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et sauta sur le lit ce qui réveilla la personne qui se trouvait dessous en sursaut.

-Sérieux Alice... Tes réveils ne m'avaient pas manqué du tout. Pesta le jeune homme sous sa couette.

-Moi aussi je t'aime frérot, bon je te laisse j'ai une autre personne à réveiller, et n'en profite pas pour te rendormir sinon je te jette un seau d'eau à la figure.

Sur cette belle parole, elle sortit en vitesse n'ayant pas le temps d'entendre les injures de son frère. Elle arriva en quelques secondes dans la deuxième chambre occupée et entra silencieusement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand laissant l'air frais rentrer ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la propriétaire du lit elle tira la couverture d'un coup sec ce qui entraîna un léger cri de la part de la brune.

-Mais t'es malade il gèle ! Referme cette fenêtre !

-Bonjour soeurette ! Lança la blonde avec un grand sourire en exécutant les ordres de sa sœur.

-Tu sais que j'avais pas besoin de toi, mon réveil était programmé.

-Oui, mais tu me manquais trop.

Alice se dirigea vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras pour accompagner ses propos, mais elle fut repoussée par Lise qui se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire.

-Bon on se retrouve pour manger, je vais prendre une douche.

-D'accord.

Elle sortit de la chambre de sa sœur pour rejoindre la sienne, elle prit des affaires propres et alla elle aussi se laver puis elle descendit à la cuisine pour manger.

Ensuite elle retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac, et descendit en courant dans les escaliers pour sauter dans les bras de son frère qu'elle était décidée à ne pas lâcher avant un bon moment. Ils prirent tous la route de l'école, le chemin était animé par une discussion joyeuse, laissant le stress un peu de coté.

Arrivée devant le lycée, Alice se stoppa net pour admirer cet établissement dans lequel il se passerait sûrement bien des choses pendant ces années de scolarité, ici. Elle avait hâte, mais était aussi appeurée en voyant sa grandeur, elle risquait de s'y perdre.

Bryce sentit son emprise sur son bras se resserrer.

-Heu, ça va ? Questionna-t-il

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir de ses idées.

-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, bon on rentre, on va pas poireauter ici toute la nuit !

-On attendait que toi pour avancer je te signale. Désespéra Lise.

-Ah bon?

-Oui...

Ils rentrèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils allaient annoncer les classes et les élèves qui les constitueraient au micro. Un grand nombre d'élèves était réuni, la foule était plutôt bruyante, Alice essayait de voir si elle reconnaissait des visages, mais à part quelques joueurs qui attiraient son attention, faisant parti de l'équipe du Football Frontier International, elle ne reconnut personne.

Au bout de quelques minutes après que les trois adolescents aient commencé à discuter, une voix les interrompit, et interpella le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Hey le glaçon, tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Claude, c'est pas ma copine, mais ma sœur... souffla Bryce sans même lever les yeux pour regarder le dénommé Claude.

-Ta sœur ? Mais elles étaient pas parties à l'étranger depuis plusieurs années ?

-Mais on est revenues ! T'as vraiment pas changé, idiot ! S'énerva Alice.

-Nan, sérieux, c'est toi Alice ? Lise ? Comme vous avez changé...

-Arrête de les regarder comme ça.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Oh c'est bon, ça va, je sais qu'on est jolies, mais je t'autorise pas à nous mater, s'impatienta Lise, elle avait beau être une fille calme, il lui arrivait de devenir insolente, durant ces moments, il lui était difficile de contrôler son répondant, ce trait de caractère ressortait sans doute pour masquer une légère peur de la distribution des classes.

La dispute continua, Alice ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, elle venait d'apercevoir deux têtes familières, une verte et une rouge, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle se dirigea vers ces deux personnes. Elle était presque devant eux quand le directeur prit le micro pour commencer à annoncer les classes, elle se retourna, surprise, et fit finalement demi-tour, la boule au ventre, pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu leur dire bonjour, peut-être l'auraient-ils reconnue.

Le proviseur appelait tour à tour au micro les professeurs principaux, qui eux-même invitaient des élèves à rejoindre leurs classes pour une année scolaire. Puis vint le tour de la 2°5.

Bien, lança le professeur principal de cette classe je vais commencer par ordre alphabétique, les noms qu'elle prononçait défilèrent jusqu'au moment où...

-Et pour finir, j'appelle Alice Whitingale, Bryce Whitingale et Sylvia Woods.

Alice et Bryce étaient enchantés d'être ensemble, surtout Alice qui redoutait d'être séparée de son frère qu'elle aimait tant, les deux jeunes gens eurent néanmoins une pensée pour Lise, qu'ils saluèrent embêtés par le fait de la laisser. Avant de partir ils se firent un immense câlin collectif qui remonta un peu le moral de l'adolescente mais elle était abasourdie, souriait pour son frère et sa sœur, seulement, une fois qu'ils furent partis son regard devint vide, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié l'appel du professeur qui passait en revue sa liste d'élèves. Elle dû cependant vite se reprendre, puisqu'elle fut appelée pour la 2°6 qui passait juste après.

Pendant que sa professeur menait le groupe d'élèves à sa salle, Lise scrutait les élèves de sa classe. Elle reconnut des joueurs très célèbres, notamment Mark Evans capitaine d'Inazuma Japon, Axel Blaze l'attaquant vedette, Jude Sharp le stratège et Shawn Frost, un excellent attaquant à qui il arrivait de jouer en défense. Il y avait également Camélia Travis fille du coach d'Inazuma Japon et Nelly Raimon, fille du directeur du collège et du lycée raimon. D'autres têtes n'étaient pas inconnues à la jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Bryce parlait beaucoup de cette équipe qu'il respectait, et dont il ferait bientôt parti. L'équipe du collège Raimon avait battu celle de son frère au Football Frontier International trois ans auparavant.

C'est à cette pensée que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se souvint de Byron Love, le capitaine de l'équipe de la Corée, le garçon qu'elle avait croisé la veille.

L'entrée dans la salle de classe interrompit les pensées de la jeune fille, qui était à la traine, elle entra la dernière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle dont presque toutes les chaises étaient occupées, et s'assit à côté d'Axel Blaze à une table de quatre où se trouvaient également Mark Evans et Jude Sharp, Mark était réputé comme sociable, elle espérait qu'il lui parlerait, car elle se sentait très mal à l'aise avec tous les inconnus qui peuplaient la salle.

En s'asseyant elle remarqua que l'attaquant vedette la regardait, mais elle fit semblant de chercher sa trousse dans son sac, afin de ne pas à avoir à affronter ses yeux.

La professeur fit à nouveau l'appel, et, à l'annonce du nom de la jeune fille, certains élèvent furent interloqués par son nom de famille et un bruit de fond s'entama, les mots « famille » et « Bryce » le dominait. Comme prévu, la réaction de Mark ne se fit pas attendre, il se pencha vers la lycéenne :

-T'es de la famille de Bryce ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, lui répondit la jeune fille je suis...sa sœur, continua-t-elle

-Wouah, je ne savais pas que Bryce avait une sœur, tu dois aimer le football, non ? Interrogea le gardien ?

Lise remarqua que l'avant-dernier mot avait provoqué une réaction, une lueur de passion était née dans les yeux des trois garçons qui occupaient sa table.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup répondit-elle

Elle aimait bien et y jouait parfois avec son frère et sa soeur, mais avait exagéré la phrase afin que la conversation n'en reste pas là.

-Je suppose que tu vas vouloir être avec ton frère, tu vas devenir manager ? Questionna-t-il.

La lycéenne n'avait pas réfléchi à la question, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise, ça l'occuperait et il lui semblait que sa sœur lui avait fait part de son intérêt à l'idée de devenir manager. Partager le football avec Alice, son frère et des personnes de sa classe, intéressait Lise.

-Hum, commença-t-elle. Je peux ? Je n'y connais rien...Avoua la brune gênée.

Jude répondit avant Mark.

-Si tu es vraiment passionnée et que tu demandes à notre entraîneur je suis sûr que tu pourras, expliqua-t-il avec une voix rassurante.

-V-Vous pourrez m'accompagner s'il vous plaît ? Je ne connais pas le lycée et...je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve le local, demanda la brune de plus en plus embarrassée.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas dans notre collège, on ne t'a pas fait faire tout un tas de visites comme à nous, reprit le stratège. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on t'accompagne.

-Un peu de silence ! coupa la professeur, je disais donc que j'allais vous distribuer dès maintenant vos emplois du temps afin que vous posiez vos questions.

Les trois jeunes gens entamèrent une autre conversation que Lise n'osa pas déranger, elle attendait juste le papier distribué par sa prof principale. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle déglutit à la vue de tous les cours qu'elle passerait dans une classe où elle ne connaissait personne.

-Bah ça va pas ? Lui demanda le capitaine à la vue de sa mine contrariée.

-Non c'est juste que je ne connais que mon frère et ma sœur ici et ils ne sont pas dans ma classe...S'expliqua l'adolescente.

-Bah reste avec nous, continua Mark. Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Tu as une autre sœur ? Demanda Jude sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre

-Euh oui, mais elle est dans la classe de mon frère, répondit la brune.

-Il dit trop peu de choses sur lui, Bryce, il ne nous en avait jamais parlé... Termina Mark.

Le professeur interrompit de nouveau le brouhaha qui s'était répandu dans la salle pour continuer ses explications. Elle parla des uniformes, les filles et les garçons devraient le porter dès le lendemain, la professeure principale parla aussi des règles, des nouvelles matières,...Lise était assez surprise et heureuse de s'être trouvé un groupe mais rien ne disait qu'elle resterait dedans. La prof distribuait désormais la feuille des demi-groupes, qui diviseraient la classe lors de certains cours, le papier captiva alors l'attention de la jeune fille, elle ne porta attention qu'à son groupe : le groupe n°1. Il était composé d'Axel Blaze, Maxwell Carson, Kevin Dragonfly, Mark Evans, Shawn Frost, Isaac Glass, Archer Hawkins, Nelly Raimon, Tim Saunders, Jude Sharp, Caleb Stonewall, Camélia Hillman, Lise Whitingale, et Jim Wraith.

Les 2°5 venaient de partir de la cour où les classes étaient appelées, Alice était toujours accrochée à son frère, mais elle était moins joyeuse que sur le chemin du lycée, elle pensait à sa sœur qui se retrouvait toute seule, et cela la rendait triste, elle aurait presque préféré être seule et que Lise soit à sa place, mais les classes étaient faites et ce n'était plus possible de changer, malheureusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu être tous dans la même classe ? Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un qui n'était autre que son frère.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai oublié les clés en salle des professeurs, attendez-moi ici, je vais les chercher. Déclara le prof avec un air sévère sur le visage, probablement légèrement embêté d'avoir donné cette impression dès le jour de la rentrée.

À peine le professeur fut hors de vue, que les élèves commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Alice ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

-Oh, je suis juste triste que Lise se retrouve toute seule.

-Ah, ça...moi aussi, tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'on soit tous les trois, mais on peut rien y faire, alors faut se dire qu'on se verra peut-être pas en cours mais pendant les récréations ou à la maison, c'est pas comme si elle avait disparu.

-Oui, tu as raison.

À ce moment une main se posa sur l'épaule de Bryce, qui se retourna, surpris, puis dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres. La blonde regardait les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient approchés, une joie s'emparait d'elle alors que des souvenirs d'enfance refaisaient surface, c'était bien Xavier et Jordan, elle les reconnaissait, ils n'avaient pas tant changés, mais ils avaient beaucoup grandi.

-Salut !

-Ah, salut ! C'est cool qu'on soit encore dans la même classe. Sourit Bryce

-Ouais, mais on est pas les seuls, Claude est aussi dans la nôtre...

Le regard de Xavier se posa sur Alice, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle n'osait pas parler, pour une raison inconnue, ou peut-être était-ce la curiosité de savoir s'il la reconnaissait qui l'empêchait de parler , mais ce n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la présence de la blonde, Jordan aussi la regardait. Voyant où les regards des deux garçons menaient, Bryce prit la parole.

-Ah, vous vous souvenez de ma sœur ? Bah voilà Alice.

Ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux avant de sourire.

-Wouah, c'est fou comme t'as changé ! S'enthousiasma Jordan.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu nous as manqué, ça fait du bien de te revoir.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! Répondit-elle en se jetant sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras puis elle s'écarta avec un grand sourire.

À ce moment le professeur revint et le silence fut de retour avec lui, les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe. Alice s'assit à coté de son frère, devant eux se trouvaient Xavier et Jordan, et derrière s'était installé au dernier rang Claude, seul à sa table. Le professeur leur fit le discours de début d'année et leur distribua plein de papiers. Alice discutait joyeusement avec ses deux amis qu'elle venait de retrouver, quant à Bryce, il essayait de garder son calme face à Claude qui essayait par tous les moyens possibles de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce fut ensuite la feuille de la répartition des demi-groupes.

-Oh non, je ne vais pas être avec toi frérot...

-C'est pas grave, y'a plein d'autres cours où on sera ensemble.

-C'est vrai !

-Hey, Alice, on est dans ton groupe ! C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Jordan.

-Ouais t'as raison !

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Réclama le professeur.

-Jordan évite de crier la prochaine fois. Suggéra Xavier.

-Ouais, ouais, je me suis laissé emporter.

Le professeur continua son discours sur les demi-groupes, expliquant tout en détail, pour l'oreille attentive de certains, ses paroles étaient intéressantes, mais d'autres n'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite car ils discutaient ou étaient plongés dans le pays des rêves.

-Bon, nous allons maintenant visiter le lycée, je vous prierais d'être calmes et de ne pas faire de bruit.

La visite, passant par les différentes salles du lycée fut rapide, le professeur montrait salles aux élèves, l'amphithéâtre, le CDI, le foyer,... La première matinée de cours à Raimon se termina très vite.

Lise était devant le local de football en compagnie des trois mêmes têtes qu'en cours, elle dissimulait son stress aux yeux des garçons. Mark poussa la porte ne laissant pas vraiment plus de temps à la jeune fille pour hésiter.

-Bonjour, Mr Hillman, lancèrent en choeur les trois jeunes footballeurs comme des soldats.

-Ah, bonjour les enfants,... qui est donc la jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? Répondit ledit Mr Hillman.

-Je m'appelle Lise, s'interposa la jeune fille, et je souhaiterai faire parti de votre club de football en tant que manager.

-Oh ! S'exclama le vieil homme, tu m'as l'air déterminée, j'aime ça ! Je te propose de passer une période d'essai, les garçons qui n'ont pas cours à ce moment-là viennent s'entraîner le soir de 17 à 18h, si ce n'est plus, ainsi que les mercredis après-midi.

-À ce propos, coupa Axel, nous avons eu nos emplois du temps et nous ne viendrons pas le vendredi.

-J'en prends note, répondit Mr Hillman.

-Au fait Lise, ajouta Mark, ce soir on s'entraîne à la rivière c'est pas obligatoire, mais tu veux venir ?

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un ce soir.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la jeune fille décela une pointe de surprise et un rictus dans les yeux de Jude et Axel qui s'imaginaient probablement qu'elle allait voir son petit ami. Quant à Mr Hillman et Mark, ils gardèrent un air un peu naïf ou bien juste non-concerné. Le portable de Lise sonna, c'était Bryce et Alice, qui, pressés de la retrouver lui demandaient quand elle rentrerait.

-Je vais y aller, lança-t-elle donc au groupe.

-Quant à vous trois dit monsieur Hillman avec un air perfide, vous allez rester ici pour m'aider à remettre en ordre le local.  
L'entraineur rit alors diaboliquement, et, d'un dernier coup d'œil la brune remarqua les cartons pleins qui parsemaient le local, les garçons allaient avoir du boulot ! Après les avoir salués, Lise sortit de la salle pour rentrer chez elle, sous leurs regards désespérés.

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise, s'exclama sa sœur blonde -Te revoilà enfin, s'enthousiasma Bryce avec plus de retenue

Les trois adolescents se firent un câlin groupé, puis passèrent leur soirée à jouer, se chamailler mais surtout à se raconter leurs joies, leurs craintes, leurs impressions, sur la rentrée et l'année qui la suivrait.

Il était désormais temps pour Lise de rejoindre Byron au lieu de leur rencontre, peu après son départ, Bryce et Alice partirent également.  
En arrivant, Lise trouva le garçon déjà là, impossible de déterminer depuis combien de temps.

-Salut Byron... Love, lança-t-elle afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait retrouvé son identité.

-Salut Lise, on dirait que tu te rappelles de moi, répondit-il en ricanant.

-Comment ? Tu savais déjà qui j'étais ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tellement changé et puis Bryce m'avait dit que tu étais de retour au Japon avec ta sœur. Te voir dans le parc hier ne pouvait être une coïncidence avec une fille te ressemblant, raconta le lycéen.

-Ah, ça explique tout, enfin un peu, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, alors ? Interrogea la brune interloquée.

-J'attendais que tu te rappelles de moi, expliqua le blond.

-C'est fait, sourit la demoiselle.

Ils rirent ensemble puis continuèrent la conversation.

-Mais tu n'es pas en Corée ? Questionna l'adolescente qui se souvint que lorsqu'il avait joué aux côtés de son frère, c'était au sein des Dragons de Feu, l'équipe nationale de la Corée du Sud.

-Non, je n'y suis presque jamais en fait, même si je suis coréen, expliqua le blond.

-Je m'étais déjà posé la question avant, je m'en rappelle, maintenant, sourit-elle  
Ils rirent ensemble mais furent interrompus par Mark qui les avaient repérés, et embarqués jusqu'au terrain, le "terrain de la rivière", sans doute.

-Il y a un terrain ici ? S'étonna Lise, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Et ouais, sourit Mark. On adore s'entraîner ici.

Il y avait une vingtaine de joueurs autour du terrain, certains dans la classe de Lise, certains dans celle de sa sœur et quelques rares autres qui venaient des autres classes du lycée. Lise remarqua bien évidemment la présence de Bryce et d'Alice qui se chamaillaient avec Claude et ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée. Elle les sépara pendant que Byron subissait un interrogatoire.

-Awn qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la sœur de Bryce, commença l'un des joueurs.

-Il est amoureux hi hi hi, le nargua un petit blagueur.

-Euh on va se calmer répliqua le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, je lui p-a-r-l-a-i-s parce que c'est une a-m-i-e, se défendit-il. Après si dès qu'une fille qui parle un garçon sort avec, t'es en couple avec Célia mon petit Scotty.

-Bah ça va pas ? T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, toi ! Râla le fameux Scotty.

-Et plus sérieusement c'est vraiment qu'une amie, Byron ? Interrogea un autre gars avec des cheveux roses, d'une voix pleine de suspicions.

-Hurley, tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Soupira le blond.

Mark coupa les diverses conversations (notamment celle que subissait Byron) afin de proposer de commencer à jouer. Le capitaine avait tenu à concentrer tout le monde, car certains joueurs n'étaient présents que pour la journée et repartaient dans leurs établissements respectifs dès le soir.  
Les garçons jouèrent la soirée tandis que les filles expliquaient à Lise en quoi consisterait son poste de manager. Alice, désireuse de devenir également manager écoutait attentivement, elle s'inscrirait le lendemain.

NDA : Et voilà notre premier chapitre, c'est sûr que c'est pas le plus drôle, mais on est obligées de passer par là donc ça durera quelques chapitres mais c'est un mal pour un bien parce qu'on s'est vraiment bien éclatées sur la suite (sur le début aussi, bien sûr, mais c'est différent). Pour la parution des chapitres, celui-ci sort le lendemain du prologue parce qu'à la base on voulait mettre le prologue mercredi et sortir les chapitres le week-end. Mais devinez quoi ? On n'a pas pu le faire grâce à une merveilleuse maintenance, du coup au niveau du rythme, on passe à un chapitre par week-end (à savoir le vendredi, le samedi ou le dimanche mais ça devrait être le vendredi).


	3. Chapter 2

Alice était très enthousiaste, ça se sentait, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, elle était toute excitée, une vraie pile électrique, elle avait vraiment hâte d'aller demander un poste de manager, selon les propos de sa sœur, elle avait de grandes chances d'être acceptée, et elle l'espérait ! Ce matin-là, les cours se faisaient par demi-groupe, il y avait Science Physique et SVT, rien que des matières qu'elle adorait, elle était bien plus scientifique que littéraire, on pouvait le constater facilement en regardant ses notes, l'après-midi, elle irait accompagner Bryce et Lise au club de foot, et en plus elle allait retrouver ses amis, elle était sur un petit nuage, enthousiaste, pour commencer cette première demi-journée de vrais cours. Elle marchait en sautillant, en discutant joyeusement avec Bryce et Lise, alors que tout se passait très bien, un intrus vint les déranger.

-Et bah Alice, t'as mangé du lion ce matin ?

-Oh tais-toi toi. Souffla la personne concernée à l'encontre de celui qui s'était incrusté et qui répondait au nom de Claude.

-Hey, c'est bon calme toi, j'ai même pas envoyé de pic ! Râla ce dernier.

-Tous les mots qui sortent de ta bouche sont faits pour nous embêter. Soutint Bryce.

-Bah tu ferais mieux de me tolérer vu qu'on va passer la matinée ensemble, et tu n'auras pas ta chère sœur pour rester avec toi.

-Jamais je ne pourrais te supporter...

-Ne jamais dire jamais. Répliqua le roux avant de s'éloigner un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sens que tu vas en baver, mon pauvre...s'apitoya Alice

-Ouais, je le pense aussi, on te soutient moralement. Rajouta Lise.

-Merci les filles.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au lycée, la cloche sonna obligeant les trois adolescents à se séparer. Alice arriva devant sa salle de cours, non sans mal, heureusement que Lise avait son cours à une salle proche, elle l'avait accompagnée rapidement, pour éviter que sa sœur ne se perde une énième fois. Elle se dirigea immédiatement, vers Xavier, qui n'était pas, à sa plus grande surprise, accompagné de Jordan.

-Salut ! Dis, il est où Jordan? Demanda la blonde

-Ah, ça, il m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il n'a pas entendu son réveil sonner et qu'il risque d'arriver en retard...

-Le premier jour ? Il en manque pas une, il n'a pas changé pour ça.

-Pour ça et pour beaucoup d'autres choses, tu sais. Rigola Xavier.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes avant que la professeure n'arrive et entre en cours, ils s'assirent à une table de trois, n'oubliant pas leur ami retardataire, et écoutèrent le cours, non sans s'échanger quelques mots par moments. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, quelqu'un rentra dans la salle, prenant à peine le temps de toquer. La professeure regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer, le perturbateur s'appuyait à l'aide d'une main sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration et sa seconde main tendait un petit papier coloré qu'il présenta à la professeure, qui le prit les sourcils froncés.

-Mr. Greenway, c'est bien ça ? Arriver en retard le premier jour de cours, vous frappez fort.

-Excusez-moi, madame mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Expliqua-t-il

-La prochaine fois, frappez au moins avant d'entrer.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux verts en se redressant.

-Eh bien, attendez au moins l'autorisation, je vous pris.

-Oui, oui... grommela-t-il en se dirigeant à côté de ses amis alors que la prof le scrutait avec un regard mauvais. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne s'était pas fait une amie en faisant ça.

-Salut Jordan, alors t'as couru ? Demanda Alice amusée pendant que son camarade s'étalait sur la table avec épuisement.

-T'imagines même pas, heureusement que j'ai un minimum d'endurance.

-Mon pauvre Jordan, tu fais une de ces tronches, t'es passé sous un camion ou quoi ? Ria-t'elle.

-Non, à mon avis, vu sa tête il a juste pas pris de petit-déj'. Expliqua Xavier.

-Ah bon, juste pour ça... S'étonna la seule fille du groupe

-C'est pas juste pour ça ! La coupa Jordan, c'est très important le petit déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Après cette déclaration, ce fut le silence dans la salle, on ne pouvait distinguer que les rires de certains en voyant la tête de leur enseignante, Jordan avait dû parler un petit peu trop fort.

-Mr Greenway, je vous prierai de vous taire, ou alors, vous m'expliquerez tous les bienfaits d'un petit déjeuner en heure de colle ?

Évidemment, ce n'était pas une question, et Jordan, dû, contre son gré, accepter et se taire. Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras, sûrement essayait-il de contenir la colère envers cette institutrice, qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage, contrairement à Alice, sa journée débutait plutôt mal.

-Au fait, vous pourrez m'accompagner après les cours au local du club de foot pour que je puisse postuler pour être manager ? Demanda Alice qui venait d'y repenser.

-Tu veux être manager ? C'est une bonne idée, je trouve, pas de problème je t'accompagnerai, tu viendras Jordan ? Répondit Xavier.

Voyant que le vert ne répondait pas, toujours la tête dans ses bras, Xavier lui tira une mèche de cheveux, ce qui ne fit pas bouger l'autre garçon pour autant.

-Euh, je crois qu'il dort, on devrait peut-être le réveiller, où il risque d'avoir encore plus de problèmes. S'inquiéta le roux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette nuit pour être autant fatigué ?

-Vas savoir…

Au début de la journée, Lise avait accompagné sa sœur dans sa salle, qui était très proche de la sienne, les salles de sciences étant regroupées entre elles. Alice, avait tendance à oublier que sa sœur se perdait autant, voire plus qu'elle. Si Lise avait si bien pu retrouver son chemin, c'est qu'elle avait repéré et suivit Axel Blaze dont les cheveux platines dépassaient et se démarquaient dans l'obscurité matinale. Après avoir assisté à une énième dispute entre sa sœur, son frère et Claude, elle avait rejoint sa salle. Et, elle était désormais là, au-devant du rang, en train de regarder le professeur ouvrir la porte de la salle. Lise se précipita d'entrer la première, car elle ne désirait pas être celle qui rejoindrait les autres, mais elle espérait qu'ils viendraient naturellement, ce qui se passa. Elle regarda donc, Mark, Axel et Jude venir à sa table, comme si c'était une habitude. Elle avait stratégiquement rejoint le rang du milieu car ce n'était ni celui des « intellos » ni celui de ceux qui dissipaient les autres : il était donc susceptible de plaire à tous. La table ayant été conçue pour quatre personnes, elle regarda s'installer Mark, Jude, et enfin une fois de plus, Axel à côté d'elle.

-Salut Lise, lancèrent les trois adolescents en chœur.

-Salut les gars ! Répondit-elle.

-Les cours ne m'avaient pas manqué ! S'exclama Mark sans trop de raison.

-Ah ah pas faux, mais ils ne doivent pas manquer à grand monde, ria la jeune fille

-C'était comment en France ? Interrogea Jude

-Bah à peu près pareil en fait, expliqua-t-elle. La culture et les lieux ont évidemment leur lot de différences mais pour le reste c'est pareil.

-Il paraît qu'il y a un voyage en France dans l'année on aura qu'à voir ça par nous-mêmes, hein Jude, ajouta Axel -Évidemment, termina le brun.

Le professeur demanda alors aux élèves de faire des groupes de deux, et d'enfiler leurs blouses, pour ne pas avoir à se déplacer, Mark se mit avec Jude et Lise se retrouva donc aux côtés d'Axel pour le cours. Le prof distribua alors les paniers remplis des instruments nécessaires pour les expériences, ainsi que le protocole que les élèves devaient suivre. Tous les yeux des élèves se rivèrent alors sur leurs feuilles. Aussitôt le papier lu, la solution devint évidente aux yeux de Lise, qui voulut l'expliquer à son camarade. Axel aussi avait compris quelle démarche ils auraient à suivre, mais il était relativement surpris que la jeune fille l'ai également découverte, car, au premier abord la brune ne semblait en aucun cas douée à l'école, alors que la réalité était toute autre. Il n'avait en revanche pas décelé chez elle une capacité à bien comprendre les gens, grossière erreur, puisqu'elle avait immédiatement remarqué que le jeune homme l'avait sous-estimée. Elle était légèrement embêtée au début, puisqu'en revanche, elle avait imaginé que ce garçon ne jugeait pas les gens sans les connaître, elle se ressaisit et commença à préparer l'expérience. En effet, pourquoi être embêtée ? Lise avait l'habitude, que suite à son attirance pour la mode et le maquillage, personne ne l'imaginait forte en cours, mais personne n'avait raison. Elle excellait dans beaucoup de matières, bien que le pôle scientifique l'ennuyait elle restait douée en Sciences Physiques et en SVT.

Le groupe se leva donc en premier pour aller chercher les différentes solutions sur le bureau du professeur, suivit de près par celui de Jude et Mark, et plus généralement par les autres.

-Plutôt jolie ta partenaire... Ricana quelqu'un. C'est la sœur de Bryce, c'est ça ? Termina le garçon dont les mots étaient destinés à Axel. Lise le reconnaissait, c'était Caleb Stonewall milieu de terrain et stratège d'Inazuma Japon.

-Oui, c'est la sœur de Bryce, répondit Axel, qui semblait légèrement énervé. Et qui ne prêta pas attention aux autres mots de l'iroquois.  
Le brun se tourna alors vers Lise.

-Viens on se met ensemble en SVT, lui lança-t-il en souriant.

-Non ! Répondit alors sèchement Axel, ce qui troubla Caleb, mais pas autant que Lise qui se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si furieux.

-...C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, s'énerva un peu le brun après un court silence. Je ne me souvenais pas de toi si cash, reprit-il.

-Désolé, s'excusa alors le garçon aux cheveux blonds platinés, qui était effectivement légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Ouais, soumets-toi à ton roi, ricana alors Caleb.

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais, soupira Axel.

-Euh, je veux pas casser votre petite discussion mais on est au milieu de la classe, coupa Lise, gênée par la situation. Bon, je vais chercher le sulfate de cuivre.

La brune quitta alors les deux jeunes hommes, assez perplexe d'avoir été mêlée à une discussion douteuse dès le matin. Elle se demanda pourquoi l'attaquant vedette de Raimon, qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé gentil et attentionné semblait si énervé pour sa première matinée de cours en tant que lycéen. Pour toute solution au problème, elle se dit que les deux adolescents ne devaient pas vraiment s'apprécier, tout simplement. Axel revint alors à la paillasse.

-Je suis désolé, depuis qu'il n'arrête pas de me faire ses blagues lourdes, Caleb me saoule, mais au fond il n'est pas méchant, s'excusa-t-il.

La surprise vint une fois de plus s'éveiller en Lise, et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son camarade. Ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose de profond, de dur à déceler, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner, elle commençait à l'apprécier, il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre mais semblait quelque peu lunatique. Et apparemment, il ne détestait pas non plus Caleb.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle. On a tous des passages où on est en colère, et on connaît tous des gens qui nous énervent à peine la bouche ouverte.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche des deux lycéens qui terminèrent le cours dans une meilleure ambiance que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Le groupe se rendit ensuite en SVT, Lise se retrouva finalement avec Mark, et cette fois-ci à une table de deux. Le cours se passa assez bien, la jeune fille savait qu'elle trouverait en le brun, un caractère de bon délire, ce qui lui fut d'ailleurs démontré durant l'heure et demie qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Le seul bémol de ce cours, fut que les lycéens apprirent qu'en TP il n'y avait pas de récréation, les mercredis se dérouleraient donc pour Lise, et même pour sa fratrie sans pause le mercredi.

Mark était parti, rappelant à ses camarades de ne pas manquer l'entraînement de football de l'après-midi. S'il était le seul à être parti c'était parce que Lise, Axel et Jude avaient désormais grec, une option qu'ils avaient choisie, et que Mark ne s'y était pas inscrit. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans une toute petite salle et la prof leur demanda de se mettre au premier rang face à son bureau.

-Cette année il y a beaucoup d'inscrits ! S'exclama la professeure.

Les trois adolescents furent surpris par cette phrase, car il n'y avait qu'eux trois, et leur cours ennuyeux commença, ils bavardèrent sans trop se faire reprendre. Lorsque l'alarme sonna ils se sentirent presque libérés, cette enseignante, était aussi la professeur de latin, et parmi les trois ados, il était fort probable que seul Lise ait choisi de faire une seconde, ce qui risquait de ne pas être très marrant. Mais une après-midi sur le stade du lycée suivait les cours, la jeune demoiselle préférait ne pas se morfondre de sur le latin et s'en réjouir, elle salua alors ses camarades et commença à quitter le lycée, se demandant où en était l'inscription de sa sœur.

Quelques heures plus tôt de retour au cours de SVT d'Alice :

Un livre claqua et une certaine tête verte se redressa en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit le visage, déformé par la colère, de sa professeure de SVT, qui hurlait qu'il ne fallait pas dormir en classe, mais il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il était plus concentré sur ses deux amis qui semblaient se retenir de rire, sûrement à cause de sa tête. Une fois que la professeure eut fini son discours en l'avertissant qu'il ne devrait plus recommencer où ce serait l'heure de colle, le jeune homme lança à ses amis :

-Vous êtes des traîtres, vous auriez pu me réveiller !

À la place de répondre Alice pouffa de rire et Xavier lança un regard désolé à son ami. Jordan ne chercha pas plus loin, cela devait être une farce de la blonde, et son meilleur ami n'avait rien dû pouvoir faire. Ça par contre, ça ne lui avait pas manqué chez elle, toujours à vouloir rigoler, même si parfois cette manie pouvait agacer, à peine revenue elle reprenait les vieilles habitudes. Mais bon, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, s'il Alice ne faisait pas des blagues, bien que certaines douteuses, ce n'était plus vraiment elle. Le cours s'acheva enfin au plus grand bonheur de Jordan, accompagné de de ses amis. Le petit trio alla jusqu'au cours suivant. Leur professeur, qui était un homme les accueillit avec un grand sourire, il semblait bien plus chaleureux que celle de SVT. Ils se placèrent au rang du milieu, étant le dernier rang de quatre qui n'était pas encore complet. Une jeune fille vint se placer à coté d'Alice, en lui demandant si personne n'était censé rejoindre le groupe pour occuper la place et salua Jordan et Xavier. Alice la reconnaissait, c'était une des managers du club, elle l'avait vu la veille, elle avait peu discuté avec elle, mais elle ne semblait pas méchante.

-Salut, moi c'est Sylvia, enchantée. Se présenta la demoiselle.

-Moi de même, je suis...

-Alice, je sais, tu es la sœur de Bryce, on s'est vu hier. La coupa la manager.

-Euh, oui je me souviens, tu es bien manager ?

-C'est ça, il me semble que tu étais intéressée par le poste hier, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup m'inscrire, je comptais y aller avec les garçons pendant la récré.

-Navrée de te décevoir, mais je crois pas que ce soit possible, il n'y a pas de récré lors des matinées de sciences.

Alice afficha une mine déconfite, il fallait qu'elle s'inscrive au plus tôt où il risquait de ne plus avoir de place et elle voulait pouvoir soutenir son frère et ses amis, ce serait un super passe-temps, avec sa sœur en plus !

-Tu n'auras qu'à y aller après le cours. La rassura Sylvia.

-J'ai option d'arts plastiques... déprima la jumelle de Lise.

-Tu trouveras bien un moment.

-Sûrement !

La sonnerie indiqua la fin de la matinée pour Alice, Elle sortit rapidement du cours, se dépêchant pour retrouver sa sœur, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la salle dans laquelle elle devait être. Si sa mémoire était bonne, Lise lui avait dit le numéro de la salle le matin même, pour qu'elles s'y retrouvent, mais elle l'avait déjà oublié. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie et attendit sa sœur devant le portail, priant pour que celle-ci ne l'attende pas devant sa salle de classe, heureusement, elle finit par voir une tête brune qu'elle reconnaissait bien, elle se précipita vers elle en criant son nom.

-Lise !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, auquel Lise répondit, puis la blonde remarqua la présence des deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec la brune, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Jude et Axel d'Inazuma Japon ! Je savais pas que tu les connaissais, t'aurais pu me le dire. Reprocha Alice à sa sœur.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui ne m'écoutais pas. S'exaspéra la brune.

Alice fit mine de réfléchir, il était fort possible que ce que disait sa sœur était vrai, ça arrivait souvent qu'elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, elle le faisait rarement intentionnellement. Généralement, elle pensait juste à un autre truc, mais c'était embêtant. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Jude qui prit la parole.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ah, oui, vous ne la connaissez pas, voici Alice, ma jumelle. -Ravie de te connaître ! Répondit Alice.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre pendant quelques minutes puis les deux demoiselles rentrèrent chez elles, pour rejoindre leur frère, elles le trouvèrent affalé sur le canapé, la mine dépitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Lise

-T'as une de ces tronches ! S'exclama Alice.

-Cette fichue tulipe ne m'a pas laissé une minute pour respirer de toute la matinée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne sur moi... ? Se plaignit Bryce.

-Mon pauvre frangin. Répondit Alice en le prenant dans ses bras. -Je crois que je vais finir par le tuer. Termina Bryce entre ses dents.

-Si tu l'assassines, préviens-moi et je t'aiderai ! S'exclama Alice avec un regard bizarre.

-Personne ne va tuer personne...Eh bah, dès le premier jour de cours et t'en es déjà là, comment t'as bien pu faire l'année dernière ? Demanda la seule brune de la famille.

-Y'avait Ethan et Nigel, du coup il faisait des coups foireux tous les trois et Claude n'était pas constamment en train de tester mes nerfs.

-Ils sont encore là ces idiots ? Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans leur classe, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais la remettre à sa place cette tulipe lors de l'entraînement, il se souviendra de mon nom !

L'entraînement était fini depuis un bon quart d'heure, au plus grand soulagement de la plupart des footballeurs qui n'en pouvaient plus, Mr Travis et Mr Hillman ne faisaient jamais des entraînements à moitié, Alice sautillait en sortant des vestiaires. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle était comme ça depuis le début de l'entraînement, où les coachs l'avaient acceptée en tant que manager à l'essai, elle avait alors sauté dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle discutait joyeusement avec ses nouvelles amies qui étaient aussi managers quand elle vit enfin les garçons qu'elle attendait pour sortir.

-À demain les filles ! Les salua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez mis du temps, vous êtes des vraies filles, ma parole !

-On vient de faire un entraînement intensif, alors c'est normal qu'on prenne notre temps. Rétorqua Jordan en faisant une mine fatiguée.

-Mais oui, mais oui, toutes les excuses sont bonnes.

-Sinon, les coupa Bryce, tu viens avec nous au parc pour faire tes devoirs de sciences ? On faisait souvent ça l'année dernière quand il faisait beau après l'entraînement du mercredi. -Oui, pourquoi pas, je vais demander à Lise si elle vient.

Elle se retourna et chercha sa soeur du regard, quand elle l'aperçut elle la vit en train de discuter avec Byron, et elle semblait bien s'amuser d'ailleurs. Bien que s'imaginant sa réponse, la blonde se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa sœur.

-Lise, tu viens avec nous au parc ou tu préfères rester avec Byron ? Demanda malicieusement la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? -Bah, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, je suis sûre que tu avais prévu de passer du temps avec lui.

Lise la regarda avec des yeux étonnés, Alice était fière de son coup, elle avait réussi à surprendre sa sœur, même si en vrai elle avait surtout dit quelque chose au pif. Elle avait tapé dans le mille et elle en était très contente.

-Et oui tu as vu juste, ça ne te dérange pas ? Répondit l'ancien capitaine des Zeus. -Bien sûr que non, je vous laisse.

Elle repartit vers son frère et les autres garçons un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors elle vient ou pas ? Demanda Bryce.

-Non elle est occupée avec Byron. Sourit Alice avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Comment ça, elle est occupée ? Rétorqua-t-il, la colère prenant peu à peu place dans son corps, quand il vit sa sœur qui partait avec l'autre footballeur.

-Bon bah je crois qu'on va y aller, tu viens Bryce ? Demanda Xavier avec un sourire crispé, s'attendant au pire, alors qu'Alice, elle, se marrait dans son coin, amusée par la réaction de son frère.

Lise resta donc aux côtés de Byron, ils marchaient, prenant des chemins, changeant de direction, traversaient des passages piétons, sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne où on l'emmenait, elle s'aventura alors à poser la question évidente, lorsque leur conversation commençait à s'essouffler.

-Euh au fait Byron, on va où, là ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-On va dans un endroit que Mark m'a fait découvrir lorsqu'on a sympathisé à Inazuma, je suis sûr que tu va l'adorer ! Répondit-il vaguement.

-Ouuuuuuuais, mais sinon c'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune demoiselle, en insistant sur le « ou » du « ouais » afin de faire comprendre à son ami que ça ne répondait pas à sa question et qu'elle était avide d'en savoir plus. -Tu le sauras bientôt, ne sois pas impatiente, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle fit mine de bouder, mais sans succès, pour savoir dans quel lieu il l'emmenait il lui avait fallu patienter, mais le temps d'attente n'avait pas été très long. En effet, après avoir fini d'arpenter une colline et avoir contourné de grandes haies, elle leva la tête et vit une tour métallique, qu'elle rapprocha immédiatement à la tour Eiffel, bien que celle se trouvant face aux yeux de la jeune fille fût au moins quatre fois plus petite et d'une forme plus simpliste. Il y avait en son sommet un éclair en néon.

-Viens, on monte ! S'exclama Byron, pointant du doigt une échelle permettant de gagner en hauteur.

-Euh, si tu veux, répondit la demoiselle.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était enjamber l'échelle en ferraille pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à son sommet, et le panorama qu'avait à offrir le monument.

-Ferme les yeux, lui dit Byron, tandis qu'ils grimpaient l'échelle. Tu verras c'est encore mieux de tout découvrir d'un coup, expliqua-t-il.

-Ok, s'exécuta Lise.

Elle termina donc l'ascension à l'aveugle, bien que très peu rassurée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, les images, furent si somptueuses qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Lise pour tout assimiler. Il y avait face à ses yeux des étendus de bâtiments harmonieusement placés, de la verdure éclatante pour agrémenter le paysage, une rivière flamboyante, et pour finir un lac juste derrière la tour, que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué, et dont l'eau scintillait.

-Alors ? Interrogea le blond comme s'il lui avait montré une de ses créations.

-C'est... C'est... C'est magnifique répondit la brune enchantée, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Les membres du club viennent souvent ici lorsqu'ils ont des tracas, on voit nos problèmes de façon si insignifiante dans ce lieu...Expliqua le blond en contemplant également le panorama.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est magnifique, on pourrait y rester des heures pour se ressourcer ! S'exclama Lise.

-C'est sûr, tu sais, je viens de Corée, et quand je suis dépaysé je viens là, et la beauté japonaise me rend de nouveau plein de vie, raconta Byron.

Ils restèrent là, une certaine durée qu'aucun des deux n'aurait su déterminer, ce paysage était si envoûtant, que le regarder émerveillé semblait être imposé lorsqu'on se situait face à lui.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que le groupe d'Alice avait commencé les devoirs, la blague avec Bryce était déjà oubliée. Ils avaient tous terminé, sauf Alice qui avait du mal avec le japonais, sa SVT, était presque finie. S'ils n'avaient pas été tous ensemble, ils auraient sûrement déjà fini depuis longtemps, mais ils discutaient beaucoup, ce qui n'aidait pas.

-Enfin fini, j'adore la SVT, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait en japonais, le vocabulaire est un peu difficile, j'avais l'habitude du français... Souffla Alice.

-C'est sûr que vu que t'as passé quatre ans à l'étranger ça doit te faire bizarre. Répliqua Xavier

-C'est clair... mais je suis bien contente d'être rentrée.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, se remémorant ses quelques années passées hors de son pays natal, elle avait bien aimé, même si au début cela avait été un peu difficile, elle avait fini par s'habituer au pays, et se faire des amis, mais le Japon lui manquait, et revenir après quatre ans d'absence était comme une grande bouffée d'air, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, tout était comme avant son départ. À part deux ou trois petits détails comme par exemple la grande popularité de son frère et ses amis, ou aussi le fait qu'ils étaient plus grands, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression que rien n'avait changé, et ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Elle observa les trois garçons qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et qui discutaient entre eux, oui, elle était tellement heureuse de les revoir, le meilleur aurait été que sa sœur soit avec eux. Mais elle savait que même si Lise appréciait Xavier et Jordan, ils n'étaient pas proches, et elle préférait traîner avec d'autres personnes, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, Alice et elle n'avaient pas trop le même caractère.

-Je m'ennuie...

Réfléchir, c'est bien, se rappeler de ses souvenirs aussi ! Mais ça n'occupait jamais la blonde un long moment, elle avait besoin de bouger, de rigoler, de faire quelque chose, elle était en manque d'action à cet instant, et elle souhaitait y remédier en leur faisait bien comprendre. Elle n'était pas le centre du monde, et elle le savait, mais pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu égoïste parfois, mais qui ne l'était jamais ?

-Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Jordan.

-Je sais pas, mais j'ai envie de bouger... je sais, qui veut faire une course ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup affichant un un grand sourire.

-Tu penses pouvoir gagner contre des joueurs de niveau mondial ? Questionna Xavier d'un sourire provocant

-Et pourquoi pas ! J'ai un avantage, moi, j'ai pas fait d'entraînement ce matin.

-Ça c'est un coup bas, t'es pas loyale. Répondit Jordan.

-Peut-être mais tout est...

-Nan, j'ai pas envie de courir, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Jordan.

-Moi aussi, Xavier, on te laisse la charge de lui prouver qu'on est meilleur même avec un entraînement. Ajouta Bryce, avec un grand sourire, sa sœur avait beau ne pas être hyper douée en foot, elle avait toujours été très rapide, il se demandait si elle avait continué à s'entraîner.

-Vous êtes vraiment des lâcheurs, mais j'accepte, on verra bien le résultat.

-Génial ! S'exclama la demoiselle en sautant, donc, on court jusqu'à cet arbre, ensuite on passe le petit pont là-bas, et on passe le ruisseau en sens inverse, à partir du chêne, puis on va jusqu'à la statue, le premier qui la touche a gagné ! -Ça me va ! Répondit Xavier en se levant.

-Je fais l'arbitre.

Jordan se leva, les deux coureurs se mirent sur une ligne imaginaire et Jordan signala le départ. Les deux s'élancèrent dans la course, jusqu'à l'arbre, aucun des deux ne dépassait l'autre, un peu avant le pont, Alice réussit à creuser un petit écart entre eux, jusqu'au ruisseau. Mais au moment de sauter par-dessus, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine, et elle s'étala par terre, ou plus précisément dans le ruisseau. Bryce regarda sa sœur, exaspéré, il avait oublié un détail, elle avait beau être rapide, elle était extrêmement maladroite, ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé depuis quatre ans, il s'en rendait bien compte, il la soupçonnait même de l'être encore plus qu'avant. Xavier qui était juste derrière elle s'arrêta et l'aida à se relever, elle semblait vraiment énervée, les vêtements sales et trempés, avec de la boue et des feuilles mortes partout. Ils retournèrent vers les autres, elle ne disait toujours pas un mot.

-Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda Bryce.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Alors que Bryce allait poser une nouvelle question, elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Xavier de façon à cacher son visage.

-Mes vêtements sont foutus, je dois avoir une tête horrible... pleurnicha-t-elle, même si ses pleurs résonnaient légèrement faux.

Un grand silence fit place après sa déclaration, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire en même temps.

-Sérieusement, tu t'inquiètes pour tes vêtements ? Ricana Jordan.

-T'as pas besoin de te cacher on t'a déjà vu dans des situations bien pires. Répondit Bryce.

-Tu parles, je suis sûre qu'au fond vous trouvez ça bien drôle sans le montrer parce que vous savez très bien que je vais mal le prendre

-En même temps, il y a de quoi, ta chute était trop drôle. Rétorqua Jordan

-Arrêtez ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

De retour à la maison, Lise se précipita à la douche, sans chercher à savoir si son frère et sa sœur étaient rentrés. Elle savourait l'eau chaude qui ruisselait le long de ses formes, et les senteurs parfumées des différents produits lavants qu'elle utilisait. À sa sortie, elle enfila son peignoir et vit sa fratrie. Elle accourut dans leurs bras.

-Les après-midi sont meilleures quand on les passe tous les trois ensemble, lui souffla Alice

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, reprit Bryce. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Byron ?

-Il m'a emmenée à la tour, expliqua Lise.

-Oh vraiment, t'as vu c'est beau, répondit le jeune homme, oubliant son rôle de grand frère modèle.

-Oui, c'était juste magnifique, confirma la brune.

-Heu...La tour ? Répéta la blonde d'un ton interrogateur.

-Je t'y emmènerai, promit Lise en guise de toute réponse

-ON t'y amènera, corrigea Bryce

-Si tu veux, monsieur rabat-joie, et votre après-midi ? Demanda Lise

D'un coup, Bryce pouffa et se fit frapper par Alice qui souhaitait qu'il arrête.

-Elle s'est prise une grosse gamelle en faisant une course avec Xavier, et tu connais ta sœur, elle tombe toujours où il faut pas, et elle est carrément tombée dans un ruisseau.

C'est à ce moment que Lise aperçu qu'effectivement sa sœur avait de la terre sur la peau, et les cheveux en mauvais état, assez sales avec de la boue sèche et quelques feuilles.

-Te moques pas de moi, je sais que j'ai une tête de clocharde, mais comme on vient d'arriver j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, juste de changer de vêtements.

-Pourquoi je me moquerai ? Répondit Lise avec un sourire.

-J'en sais rien, mais les trois gamins dont je devais m'occuper n'ont fait que rigoler tout du long...

Après avoir continué leur discussion un petit moment, Lise et Bryce allèrent préparer à manger tandis qu'Alice prit une douche, puis ils se firent une soirée télévision avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, fatigués de leur première journée mouvementée.

Le lendemain, la lumière s'élevant doucement dans le ciel leur caressa la joue, chacun de leur côté, mais ce fut le bruit atroce d'un réveil qu'avait programmé Alice qui réveilla les adolescents, mais pas tous, la blonde avait précautionneusement réglé son smartphone afin d'achever sa nuit cinq minutes avant les deux autres.

-ALIIIIIIIIIIICE ?! Hurla Lise

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Termina Bryce.

Ces deux-là prirent leurs oreillers respectifs, sortirent dans le couloir, allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur sœur et s'acharnèrent sur la blonde qui riait à gorge déployée, fière de ses idioties, si bien qu'elle finit par contaminer ses assaillants, qui arboraient tous les deux également un sourire frais. Alice et Bryce repartirent se coucher, après avoir souhaité le bonjour à Lise qui commençait une heure plus tôt qu'eux, ce qui avait valu à Alice un croche pied de son frère mécontent de perdre son précieux temps de sommeil. La brune se prépara donc le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas perturber le sommeil qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle se hâta donc sur le trajet, embêtée par sa soudaine solitude, mais en chemin, elle vit émerger une chevelure de couleur platine coiffée en pic.

-Bonjour Axel ! S'exclama-t-elle après s'être approchée discrètement de lui.

-Oh euh bonjour Lise, répondit-il légèrement surpris.

-Tu fais latin toi aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, comme tu vois, répliqua l'attaquant.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un autre élève aurait choisi grec ET latin aux mépris du reste, remarqua la brune.

Elle repéra un rictus de la part de son interlocuteur qui fut probablement surpris de voir apparaître soupçon de langage soutenu de la part d'une fille aux allures de fainéante, ou bien parce qu'elle avait choisi deux langues mortes alors que d'ordinaire une seule suffisait à éloigner la plupart des élèves. Mais peut-être qu'elle abusait avec ses histoires de rictus et était juste paranoïaque.

-Oui, c'est vrai...Même Jude n'a pas fait ce choix, avoua le blond.

-Tu n'avais pas peur de te retrouver seul ? Demanda la demoiselle qui ne savait pas comment continuer la conversation.

-Hum... ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus, et puis...je ne le suis pas, puisque tu es là, lui fit remarquer l'attaquant.

À l'entente de cette phrase, la jeune fille s'adoucit, oubliant sa précédente constatation. Ils allèrent dans leur salle de latin, où ils eurent à affronter l'idée tant redoutée qu'ils auraient la même professeure qu'en grec, instinctivement, ils choisirent de se mettre au fond trahissant leurs habituels caractères disciplinés en cours.

-Au fait ? Demanda Axel au milieu du cours

-Oui ? Souleva Lise surprise.

-Tu étais où hier après-midi, après l'entraînement ? Continua-t-il.

-Byron m'a emmenée à la tour, raconta-t-elle.

-Byron...murmura Axel. Oh, et euh t'as vu, c'est joli, reprit-il d'une voix plus audible.

-Un peu de silence au fond ! S'exclama la professeur qui ne savait même pas qui parlait, et n'avait pas la moindre crédibilité.

-Oui, beaucoup, murmura Lise.

Le cours se finit dans le calme pour les deux adolescents qui s'étaient rendu compte de leur retard sur la prise de notes importante qu'infligeait cette enseignante.

 **NDA : Voila le second chapitre ! C'est le plus long de ceux qu'on a écrit, donc ne vous étonnez pas que les prochains soient plus courts que celui-là, mais la différence n'est pas énorme, et ils seront plus dynamiques.**

 **C'est également la phase ''terminale'' de la rentrée, la partie la plus ennuyante, on va enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**

 **Genie & psycopathe**


	4. Chapter 3

C'était le début d'après-midi, après un repas mouvementé, Alice avait embêté sa sœur au sujet de Byron, pendant tout le déjeuner, sous le regard attentif d'un certain attaquant blond platine. Tous étaient retournés en classe, mais pas avec les mêmes personnes que d'habitude. Car ils allaient en français, et il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui prenaient cette langue, ce qui faisait que les deux jumelles et Bryce étaient dans le même cours, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun, même si Lise en voulait encore un peu à Alice pour le midi, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était ravie de se retrouver avec eux.

Les deux jumelles se mirent à côté, et Bryce s'assit juste derrière, à côté d'un garçon qu'Alice ne connaissait pas. Quand le prof de français entra, et que le silence se fit il se présenta rapidement puis enclencha le cours.

-Je vais vous distribuer les papiers prévoyant les sorties scolaires de cette année, afin que vous puissiez vous y inscrire dès maintenant, ce qui permettra une meilleure organisation du lycée. La première sortie est une sortie organisée chaque année par votre professeur de japonnais, elle se chargera elle-même des formulaires d'autorisation, mais il faut savoir qu'elle est gratuite et obligatoire pour toutes les secondes bien qu'ils ne la feront pas tous à la même date. La sortie se déroulera dans deux villes typiques du pays, Nara et Kyoto. Au mois de février, un séjour à la montagne aura lieu et enfin au mois de mai, un échange linguistique sera organisé avec un lycée de France par mes soins, mais certains élèves qui n'ont pas pris ma matière pourront participer au voyage, car vous n'êtes pas assez à avoir pris cette seconde langue vivante pour remplir un voyage complet.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Alice, et elle n'était pas la seule, elle regarda sa sœur qui avait l'air aussi contente qu'elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dans ses bras, mais elle se retint, car elle était sûre que le professeur n'allait pas apprécier.

-Maintenant que j'ai distribué, on va pouvoir commencer les cours, j'ai appris que deux demoiselles de seconde revenaient d'un long séjour en France, est-ce que ces deux personnes sont là ?

Il regarda la salle, Alice hésita quelque peu à lever sa main, elle regarda sa sœur et d'un commun accord, elles firent signe au professeur.

-Alors c'est vous ?! Pourriez-vous nous parler de la culture française ? Je suis sûre que ça intéressera vos petits camarades et c'est une bonne manière de commencer l'année, je pense.

Pendant une grande partie du cours, les deux jumelles parlèrent de leurs quatre années passées là-bas, les personnes de la classe semblaient vraiment intéressées, il faut dire que beaucoup trouvaient ça fascinant et bien plus intéressant qu'un cours de grammaire.

L'après-midi défila pour les trois jeunes gens qui se rendirent au terrain de football après leurs cours afin d'assumer leurs fonctions au sein du club. Lise et Alice prenaient un plaisir fou à regarder les garçons s'entraîner, leur préparer des petits exercices personnalisés et tout ce qui allait avec leur rôle de manager. La séance se finit en un éclair pour la fratrie qui en aurait bien redemandé un peu.

Mais ce soir-là, contrairement à la veille, s'acheva sur une petite réunion introduite par Jordan.

-Dites, les mecs...

Le regard soutenu d'une blonde se posa alors sur le jeune footballeur aux cheveux émeraudes. Il soupira avant de continuer.

-Dites, les mecs, ET les filles, reprit-il sous le regard d'Alice qui affichait une mine satisfaite. On est pas un peu grave en retard sur la préparation de la fête de début d'année ?

-La fête de début d'année ? Répéta Lise.

-Ouais, expliqua Jordan, tous les premiers samedis de chaque rentrée des classes, on se réunit chez quelqu'un et on fait la fête. En plus, maintenant qu'on est au lycée, on pourrait même ajouter de l'alcool pour rendre ça plus drôle, expliqua le lycéen, tout fier de lui.

-Faudrait déjà que quelqu'un soit assez bête pour accepter d'accueillir une vingtaine de personnes en même temps chez lui, ricana Caleb.

-Bah...Nous on pourrait, lâcha tranquillement Alice en regardant son frère et sa sœur qui ne semblaient pas désapprouver l'idée.

-C'est vrai ? Ce serait GÉNIAL, s'exclama Mark qui affichait une mine réjouie.

-C'est vous qui l'organisez hein ? Continua Caleb, toujours en souriant. Je crois que je vais y venir.

-De la part de celui qui n'a jamais voulu prendre part « à ces puérilités », soupira Jude.

Le club se quitta sur cette note, les Whitingale devraient tout préparer pour le samedi à venir, ce qui leur laissait un court délai de deux jours pour s'occuper des préparatifs. En sortant, Byron apparut face à la fratrie qui sortait du lycée.

-Salut Byron, sourit Lise

-Salut ! Dirent Alice et Bryce en même temps

-Salut, ça va vous trois ? Demanda le milieu de terrain aux cheveux blonds platiné.

-Super ! S'exclama Alice. On va préparer une fête pour samedi, continua-t-elle en sautillant.

-Oh, tu parles de « la fête » ? Interrogea-t-il

-Ouais, répondit Bryce. Tu veux venir ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà donné en 4ème, et puis je suis pris samedi, expliqua l'ancien capitaine de Zeus.

-Ah ouais ? Demanda l'attaquant aux cheveux argentés. Elle était comment celle de 4ème ?

-Bah on a fini par jouer au Monopoly pendant que les filles squattaient Just Dance, fallait voir Nelly, rit Byron.

-Comme en 3ème en fait, ajouta Bryce. Et ils osent appeler ça une fête...

-C'est pour ça que je n'y suis plus retourné, expliqua le milieu. Une fois mais certainement pas deux, c'était tellement chiant...

-Bah notre fête sera carrément mieux, s'exclama Alice et en tapant la main de sa sœur qui affichait également un air enjoué.

-Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire, termina Byron en haussant les épaules.

-Au fait pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Lise.

-Je passe par ici pour rentrer chez moi. Expliqua-t-il

-Mais si t'habite plus près de Raimon pourquoi tu t'embêtes à aller à 15 000 kilomètres ? Questionna à nouveau la brune

-Bah tu sais, la Royal Academy n'est pas si loin, ! Sourit le milieu.

-Ah, tu vas dans ce collège, ça explique tout, acheva Lise.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient entendu toutes les histoires sur Raimon, et dans celles-ci se trouvait l'histoire de la Royal Academy, premier rival de Raimon qui avait néanmoins permis sa consécration.

Byron reprit son chemin en direction de sa maison, et les Whitingale firent la même chose. Le soir, ils firent un planning afin de ne pas rater la fête, et d'avoir un minimum d'organisation. Ils feraient les courses le vendredi soir, décoreraient dans la journée du samedi et les gens arriveraient à 21h. Le seul problème qui s'imposait restait l'achat d'alcool interdit aux mineurs. C'est Lise qui eut alors une idée pour faire passer la chose.

Leurs parents ayant un nom assez important, depuis leur arrivée au Japon, les filles avaient été gratifiées de nombreux privilèges, notamment celui de ne jamais être contrôlées lorsqu'elles utilisaient le scanner d'articles en magasins pour s'éviter les passages en caisse. Il faudrait alors cacher les boissons sous le reste et prier pour ne pas se faire contrôler, une fois de plus.

Avant d'aller se coucher, ils appelèrent leurs parents et leur scannèrent les papiers d'inscription aux voyages scolaires (ils avaient été demander à la prof de japonnais ceux de la sortie des villes typiques du Japon afin de pouvoir tout donner d'un coup). Ceux-ci les rempliraient puis réexpédiaient directement au lycée par pli. Tous les détails pouvant préoccuper la fratrie étant réglés, les trois adolescents allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, après les cours et l'entraînement, les jeunes filles se rendirent dans l'hypermarché le plus proche et emplirent leur caddie. Bien qu'au début, les achats ressemblaient à Alice poussant Lise comme une folle (la brune s'était placée dans le chariot, au niveau du rayon matelas), les courses se terminèrent sur une note positive où les prévisions de Lise s'étaient avérées réelles.

Elles rapportèrent chez elles, des Chips, Curly, sodas en tous genres, bonbons et tout ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation de la fête, mais aussi pas mal de bières.

Le lendemain, elles tapissèrent le grand salon de décorations, placèrent même une boule à facettes, de grandes tables où elles apposèrent la nourriture, une chaîne Hi-Fi et, là encore tout ce qui allait avec.

À la fin, de ces longs travaux, les trois adolescents allèrent se préparer, ils avaient encore deux heures devant eux.

Lise, avait décidé de se mettre en beauté, de prendre le temps de se préparer, histoire de ne pas ressembler à la lycéenne qu'elle était, même si ce n'était le cas que depuis deux jours.

Elle se glissa dans un bain parfumé dans sa salle de bain qu'elle avait préparé et y resta une trentaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle bichonna sa peau et ses cheveux. En sortant, elle alluma les lumières (durant son bain, seules des bougies éclairaient la pièce). Elle enfila son peignoir et se fit un gommage, elle essuya sa peau humide et sécha ses cheveux. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre où elle se sélectionna une robe à manches, en dentelle blanche.

Elle prit avec elle quelques accessoires, et, après avoir revêtu la totalité de ce qu'elle avait choisi, elle portait sa robe, par dessus une ceinture noire à boucle dorée, des ballerines en dentelle noires, des bracelets en chaînes dorées, des boucles d'oreilles ayant une base dorée reliée à des minis chaînes noires et, pour finir une pochette noire dont la bandoulière était, là encore, une chaîne dorée.

Une fois habillée, elle boucla ses longs cheveux qu'elle attacha en queue de cheval haute, pour donner un effet ''princesse'', chose exceptionnelle pour la demoiselle qui détestait s'attacher les cheveux. Elle maquilla ensuite son visage, d'une manière minutieuse et assortie à la tenue, et un « pshi t » de parfum annonça que sa préparation était achevée, pour elle, la soirée pouvait commencer.

Alice avait son casque sur les oreilles et écoutait de la musique à fond, en jouant à un jeu vidéo sur son ordinateur, elle adorait ceux où le but était simple, dégommer des monstres pour augmenter les niveaux, cela la défoulait, et lui faisait passer le temps. Elle avait deux heures avant la fête alors, elle s'amusait en attendant, elle n'allait pas mettre deux heures pour se préparer. Elle n'était pas aussi méticuleuse que sa sœur qui adorait prendre soin d'elle.

Elle était plongée dans son jeu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, il lui restait dix minutes avant l'arrivée de tout le monde, prise de panique, elle sauta hors de son lit en fermant son ordinateur et se précipita sur sa penderie. Elle prit le premier short qui lui passait sous la main et une chemise violette sans manche qu'elle noua sur le bas laissant apercevoir son ventre, elle garda le collier qu'elle portait déjà qui était une simple chaîne avec un cœur au bout et un bracelet large.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain en regardant son portable pour voir l'heure, cinq minutes, si sa musique avait été éteinte elle était sûre qu'elle entendrait des personnes déjà arrivées, elle passa un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et pour maquillage, elle ne se fit qu'un trait de liner avec du massacra, elle se pressa d'éteindre sa chaîne hi-fi et sortit en courant de sa chambre.

Elle aurait dû faire attention à l'heure. Quand elle descendit, Xavier, Jordan et Claude étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'Axel Jude, Mark et une ribambelle de joueurs dont elle ne connaissait pas tous les noms. Elle fila vers le placard à chaussures pour en sortir une paire de tongs, histoire de ne pas se promener pieds nus toute la soirée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le groupe de filles qui s'était formé, faisant tache au milieu de la foule masculine.

-Tu es en retard Alice, gronda Lise

-Désolée, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai battu le record mondial pour se préparer pour une fête, j'ai mis moins de dix minutes, annonça fièrement la blonde alors que les autres la regardaient, désespérées.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Rien, rien... répondit un chœur de filles.

Alice n'avait pas encore remarqué, mais toutes les filles étaient sur leur trente-et-un, elles avaient toutes mis une robe ou une jupe, elle se sentait un peu seule, mais c'était hors de question de mettre une robe, depuis toute petite, elle ne les supportait pas, elle savait bien que sa phobie était bizarre, elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle l'avait.

-Dis donc, vous vous êtes faites sublimes, vous voulez plaire à quelqu'un ? Demanda Alice pour embêter ses amies, ce qui eut l'effet escompté, Camélia vira au rouge pivoine, ainsi que Célia, alors que les autres se maîtrisaient plus, Alice avait touché dans le mille.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Lise avec le même entrain que sa sœur.

-Mais personne ! Répliqua Célia en essayant de calmer ses rougeurs.

-Alors, pourquoi vous êtes toutes rouges ?

-Il fait chaud, c'est tout.

-Pfff... vous êtes pas drôle les filles, ronchonna Alice en partant du petit groupe, elle voulait rejoindre ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver dans la pièce avec leurs têtes rouges et vertes.

-Salut les gars ! Bryce n'est pas avec vous ? Cria-t-elle en mettant ses bras sur leurs épaules.

-Non, il est en train de préparer un jeu, répondit Xavier.

-Lequel ?

-Je crois que c'est le jeu de la bouteille

-Ok.

La soirée débuta, tout le monde discutait, par petits groupes chacun dans leurs coins en attendant, puis Bryce revint et une grande partie des invités s'installèrent plus ou moins en cercle, certains sur des sièges et d'autres par terre, avec des réactions mitigées, un groupe de gens avait refusé de jouer.

Le jeu débuta, les règles étaient simples, une personne était désignée par la bouteille, elle devait choisir entre boire un verre d'alcool cul sec ou embrasser quelqu'un, dans ce cas, il fallait redésigner quelqu'un pour le baiser, mais Alice avait voulu rajouter une règle : comme elle savait que tout le monde allait choisir de boire, et qu'elle trouvait ça moins drôle, au bout deux personnes qui avaient choisi de boire, la troisième était obligée d'embrasser quelqu'un. La blonde avait eu du mal à faire accepter cette règle, mais elle était bien contente de son coup.

Le premier tour démarra par Nathan qui prit un verre, suivit de Shadow. Le troisième tour fut très tendu, ce furent Nelly et Kevin qui durent s'embrasser. Tous les deux avaient affiché une mine de dégoût et ne s'étaient pas gênés à le montrer, ce fut plutôt bref et tendu.

Camélia fut choisie et préféra prendre un verre, sûrement trop timide pour choisir l'autre option, puis Jude bu également un verre, il avait prétexté ne pas vouloir tomber sur sa sœur, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Encore une fois, les garçons et quelques filles qui participaient au jeu étaient tendus. Alice, elle, avait un sourire espiègle, et Lise semblait détachée, prête à affronter n'importe quoi, elle ne semblait pas stressée du tout.

Ce fut à Bryce d'être désigné, Alice éclata de rire en voyant sa tête, Lise eut la même réaction, mais en bien moins exagérée. Il eut du mal à accepter, mais finit par se résigner.

-Seulement, si ça tombe sur Lise ou Alice on relance la bouteille, avait-il argumenté, personne n'avait pu lui refuser.

Et ce fut Shawn qui fut désigné, les deux se regardèrent avec une tête indescriptible, ce qui fit augmenter l'hilarité d'Alice. Alors qu'elle se pliait en deux à force de rire, les deux garçons durent faire le gage, elle les regardait, les yeux mi-clos, quand elle aperçut un regard de son frère en direction d'une tête de Tulipe avant d'embrasser Shawn. Elle crut rêver, ce qui calma d'un coup son fou rire.

-Ça va ? Demanda Xavier discrètement.

-Oui, enfin je crois, j'ai cru voir quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû rêver.

S'ensuivirent plusieurs tours, tous, où en tout cas ceux qui le pouvaient, choisissaient l'alcool. Alice fut ravie d'avoir installé sa règle ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

La bouteille pointa en direction d'une tête brune bien connue, Lise, elle avait le choix, car une seule personne avait pris l'alcool avant elle.

-Alors, Lise on a fait cette fête pour s'amuser, et pas pour que tu te dégonfles et choisisses de prendre une bière, hein, nargua Alice.

-Bah bien sûr que j'embrasse moi, je suis une guerrière aux cas où tu l'aurais oublié, répondit fièrement sa jumelle, qui n'avait pas précisé qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de terminer la soirée complètement ivre.

La jeune fille saisit la bouteille d'un air assuré -ce qui était une première pour quelqu'un qui devait passer par l'étape du baiser dans ce jeu- et la fit tourner sur le sol, marquant à nouveau un exploit de la soirée sachant que tous ceux ayant dû faire le geste auparavant tremblaient en le faisant. La bouteille tourna, tourna et tourna encore et encore, ce qui fit accélérer légèrement le pouls de la jeune fille, prenant conscience que cela pouvait être vraiment n'importe qui. Si la bouteille était tombée sur Jude ou quelqu'un d'autre de sérieux, aurait-elle encore osé regarder cette personne normalement durant les journées d'école ? La capsule finit alors par désigner Caleb. La jeune fille jura en son for intérieur, et pensa, que, finalement, embrasser Jude aurait été bien plus agréable.

-Hé hé hé, ça aurait pu être pire après tout, allez, approche ! Ordonna le garçon qui ne retenait pas ses rires narquois, accentuant le trouble de la brune qui gardait malgré tout un faux air supérieur de fierté.

-Heu j'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes, c'est où ? Demanda Axel captivant l'attention de tous, et brisant la tension.

Lise lui désigna un couloir et lui indiqua la porte où se trouvait le lieu où l'attaquant désirait se rendre. Au moins une personne qui ne verrait pas le carnage.

-Bah Axel, attends au moins le prochain tour, un baiser entre ces deux-là, faut pas le rater, chanta Mark qui semblait ravi d'assister à la scène.

Le bond haussa les épaules et se replaça sur son pouf, ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir se débattre et semblant vouloir que ça se finisse vite, probablement pressé d'aller aux toilettes.

-Allez, le bisou ! Le bisou, chanta Alice affichant le plus radieux des sourires qu'elle devait connaître.

-Pourquoi tu chantes, je ne vais pas m'enfuir...soupira Lise sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, mais qui trahissait probablement un certain énervement.

Sa tête s'approcha alors lentement de celle de Caleb qui affichait un sourire sadique. Le baiser eut lieu. Et les deux adolescents se replacèrent.

-Pas mal... Ricana le brun.

-Bah t'excite pas, c'était juste un bisou...et puis je vais aussi prendre la bière, faut que j'oublie ça, râla Lise qui tentait tant bien que mal de se montrer inexpressive, et qui oublia en cet instant qu'elle voulait rester sobre.

Contrairement à Bryce qui semblait légèrement embêté d'avoir assisté à la scène, Alice était morte de rire, de voir sa sœur embrasser Caleb, et son hilarité ne s'arrêta pas, Axel eut le temps de faire son aller-retour aux toilettes (qui fut malgré tout assez bref) le temps qu'elle s'arrête de rire. Lorsqu'elle voyait la tête de sa sœur, elle rigolait de plus belle quand elle vit quelque chose qui stoppa net son fou rire. La bouteille s'arrêta en sa direction, son frère, Lise et d'autres personnes la regardait avec un sourire au coin, ils devaient être contents de se venger, il faut dire qu'elle avait ri plus d'une fois en voyant les personnes s'embrasser. Le premier rire narquois de sa sœur depuis le début du jeu n'améliora pas son état mental.

-T'as pas le choix, tu dois embrasser quelqu'un, s'exclama Lise ravie, mais, en voyant sa tête totalement pommée, Bryce répondit à sa question muette.

-Miles et Jordan sont passés pendant que tu te tordais de rire et ils ont pris la boisson.

-Ah...

La bouteille fut lancée, Alice la regardait avec attention, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de rire, même si elle n'était pas stressée pour autant, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple baiser ! Et puis, peu importe avec qui c'était, elle s'en fichait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Xavier fut visé par la bouteille, il sembla assez mal à l'aise, Alice, elle, ne savait pas si elle était soulagée que ce sois avec son meilleur ami ou non.

-Allez, le bisou ! Le bisou ! Imita Lise pour se venger de sa jumelle.

-Très drôle. Ironisa Alice

-Bon, c'est le jeu après tout... Répondit Xavier en s'approchant de la blonde.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ressentait quelque chose de bizarre dans son ventre, du stress ? Peut-être, mais elle s'y refusait. Pourquoi serait-elle stressée ? Pour mettre fin à ses idées qu'elle trouvait plus que bizarres, elle prit les devants en déposant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami, les laissant peut-être une demi-seconde de trop.

Elle avait une furieuse envie de fuir le regard de Xavier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se dépêcha donc de retourner à sa place, en étant la plus naturelle possible.

Sa sœur riait, alors que son frère se cachait presque la vue, il ne devait pas supporter cette vision, il avait déjà été limite choqué pour Lise.

Le jeu continua pendant encore un bout de temps, Alice et Lise n'avaient plus embrassé personne, les fois où elles avaient été choisies, Bryce les avait presque obligées à boire, malgré les protestations de Lise qui ne voulait pas faire entendre qu'elle avait peur et qui voulait encore moins se retrouver en état d'ivresse, elle qui regrettait déjà sa première bière. C'était plutôt comique à entendre, c'était rare qu'un frère demande à ses sœurs de boire, surtout en voulant les ''protéger''. Lise ne fut désignée qu'une seule fois, pour sa plus grande joie, mais Alice n'eut pas la même chance...

Plusieurs personnes avaient encore dû s'embrasser, et la plupart des personnes du jeu commençaient à ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

NDA : C'est à partir de cette fête que tout devient plus intéressant, pour vous expliquer pourquoi, il faut remonter à l'origine de cette fiction, née en décembre 2014, jusqu'en juillet 2015, elle ne comptait que le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres, deux mois plus tard, nous venons d'entamer le chapitre 17. C'est un peu cette fête qui a totalement ranimé l'engouement qu'on portait à cette histoire, engouement qui est toujours présent, alors c'est un moment particulier pour nous, mais le plus gros de la soirée se passe dans le prochain chapitre xD

PS : On a tenté de dessiner les tenues que portaient Lise et Alice durant la soirée (notons que la dentelle c'est grave dur à dessiner, donc on a pas vraiment réussi pour la tenue de Lise, mais on vous montre nos tentatives xD)

Lien des dessins : .


	5. Chapter 4

Peu de temps après la fin du jeu, Alice alla allumer la musique en la mettant plutôt fort, puis, avec sa sœur, elle commença à danser au milieu du grand salon, là où ils avaient joué au jeu. Les autres filles les rejoignirent bien vite. Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient ressentir, sinon, jamais Camélia ne serait allé danser alors que tous les garçons les regardaient.

La blonde s'éclatait comme une folle au le rythme de la musique. Elle adorait danser, même si ça ne ressemblait jamais à rien, et l'alcool lui faisait perdre la raison. Voyant qu'aucun garçon ne dansait, préférant sûrement se rincer l'œil. Se comprenant avec un simple regard, elle et Lise décidèrent de remédier à ça, chacune allant chercher des personnes en les entraînaient au milieu, essayant de les faire bouger. Les autres managers les aidèrent un peu.

Rapidement une grande partie des personnes dans la pièce dansaient, certaines se débrouillaient bien, d'autres étaient de pures catastrophes, mais personne n'y faisait attention.

Alice était ravie que tout le monde, ou presque, s'éclatait, elle avait perdu de vue sa sœur. Au bout d'un moment, elle alla se chercher à boire, mais ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle prit, c'est seulement quand elle l'eut fini, qu'elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait ingurgité n'était pas de l'eau. Le peu de raison qui lui restait, commençait à disparaître. Elle retourna danser, et, sans faire attention aux personnes avec qui elle était, elle dansa avec les invités.

D'un coup, des ''splash'' se firent entendre, même si la musique recouvrait ces bruits, la blonde les avait bien entendus. Elle se dirigea dehors, et vit des personnes se baigner dans leur piscine, elle ne fit pas attention à leur identité et retourna a l'intérieur.

Elle vit Célia sur le côté, toute seule, avec un verre à la main.

-Ça va ?

-Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

-Non, non, ta fête est superbe, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien rester avec David, mais si mon frère me voit, il va faire une crise...

-Tu es amoureuse de David ?

-Ouais...

Alice fut surprise par cette franchise, Célia ne lui aurait jamais dit ça d'habitude, elle avait dû boire, et pas qu'un peu ! Alice eut un sourire, elle pourrait l'embêter plus tard grâce, à ce secret. Célia se leva avec un sourire bizarre. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus, la blonde partie à son tour, plus personne ne dansait, c'était la foire : certains qui avaient un peu trop bu faisaient n'importe quoi, le sol était mouillé, à cause des idiots qui avaient sauté dans la piscine et qui étaient rentrés sans se sécher, ce qui multipliait les chutes.

Il faisait vraiment chaud, Alice retourna chercher à boire, mais cette fois-ci, elle prit exprès un verre d'alcool, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus très bien. Au ''bar'', elle croisa Jordan qui mangeait tous les bonbons qu'ils avaient déposés l'après-midi même. Elle s'en alla, elle s'ennuyait, elle avait la tête qui tournait, en bref, elle se sentait mal.

Elle monta les escaliers avec un peu de mal et voulut aller dans la salle de bain, mais à la place, elle ouvrit une autre porte et elle resta figée sur le spectacle qu'elle voyait.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver, elle avait trop bu ou plutôt ils avaient trop bu, elle referma la porte rapidement en s'appuyant au dos de celle-ci, se laissant glisser au sol, par réflexe, sa main était collée devant sa bouche.

Elle était choquée, elle avait vu son frère, dans son lit, mais pas tout seul, il était accompagné de Claude. Au vu de leurs t-shirts qui étaient enlevés, ils étaient en train de prendre du bon temps, elle n'avait pas cherché à voir plus.

Pour oublier tout ça, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre, cette fois, sans faire d'erreur de porte. Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain et s'arrosa le visage, heureusement que le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait mis était waterproof.

Puis d'un coup une lumière fit le tilt dans son esprit, elle sortit de sa salle de bain à reculons et vit Xavier et Shawn sur son lit, avec ses manettes de jeu vidéo entre leurs mains face à la télé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Questionna-t-elle, surprise.

-C'est le grand bazar en bas, on voulait jouer aux jeux vidéo, alors on est monté dans ta chambre, j'étais sûr que tu en avais plein. Répondit Xavier avec un sourire.

-Mais...

-Ça te dérange ? Demanda Xavier.

-Non, non, vous pouvez continuer, mais à la seule condition que je me joigne à vous.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent, elle se jeta sur son lit en attrapant une troisième manette.

-Je vais vous mettre la pâté !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, après tout tu n'es qu'une fille, répliqua Shawn

-Ne jamais sous-estimer les filles, je battais toujours Xavier avant que je parte.

-Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très fort., commenta Shawn.

-C'est vrai, rigola Alice.

-Vous savez que je suis là et que je vous entends ? Demanda Xavier vexé.

-Roh, aller, fais pas cette tête ! Répliqua Alice en tirant la joue de Xavier pour essayer de lui faire un sourire, quand elle remarqua que ses joues étaient rouges, puis elle entendit Shawn se marrer derrière elle.

-Tu peux t'écarter, s'il te plaît demanda Xavier gêné, une fois qu'elle eut lâché ses joues, qui devaient souffrir.

-Hein ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était totalement sur Xavier, et que son visage était plutôt près, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Elle s'était toujours sentie bien en présence des garçons, et jamais mal à l'aise.

Mais comme ça le gênait, elle s'écarta en souriant. Elle lui avait fait deux grosses marques rouges sur ses joues.

Xavier se plaint de la douleur alors qu'Alice et Shawn rigolaient. Ils commencèrent à jouer à Mario Kart, oubliant tous leurs problèmes.

Lise, quant à elle, avait gardé la totalité de sa lucidité, deux verres d'alcool n'étaient certainement pas ce qui lui suffirait à être ne serait-ce que pompette. Elle ignorait où était passé sa jumelle, et se trouvait dans le rez-de-chaussée. Sur la trentaine de personnes qui étaient présentes, seules cinq étaient en réel état d'ivresse, et une dizaine d'autres étaient seulement pompettes. Trois des personnes ayant forcé sur l'alcool avaient plongé dans la piscine, il s'agissait de Mark, Tod et de Willy qui avait dû vouloir faire le fier en buvant beaucoup. Heureusement, il ne restait plus d'alcool dans la maison, plus personne ne risquerait d'aggraver son état.

Lise alla chercher du calme dans la salle de bain qu'elle avait indiquée un peu plus tôt à Axel, puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule ne se trouvant pas à l'étage, seulement, en chemin, quelqu'un l'attrapa par-derrière et se jeta avec elle, sur un canapé se trouvant juste entre le salon et le couloir qu'elle voulait emprunter.

-Hé hé, je te tiens, ricana une voix narquoise, désagréablement familière, celle de Caleb.

-Ne me touche pas ! S'écria inutilement la brune en se débattant sans espoir de se libérer, la plupart des garçons du club avaient des muscles bien développés, même au niveau des bras et Caleb en faisait malheureusement parti.

Sans trop d'effort et malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait, il la retourna pour se retrouver allongé sur elle, avec leurs têtes en face à face. Caleb faisait parti des cinq qui étaient ivres, et l'alcool lui faisait totalement perdre la raison.

-Alors, on n'a pas terminé ce qu'on avait commencé, toi et moi... Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'énerva-t-elle, toujours en se débattant.

-Bah, un bisou, c'est tout gentil et tout mignon, mais c'est inutile, faut aller plus loin, sinon c'est pas drôle, expliqua-t-il à Lise qui commençait à prendre peur face au sourire diabolique de l'iroquois dont la proximité était plus que gênante.

-Tu rêves, et...mais lâche-moi, putain ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Caleb avait pris la bouche de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et la serrait, mais il relâcha légèrement sa prise et devint plus doux. Il approchait dangereusement sa tête. Lise ferma ses yeux et serra ses dents, redoutant que le brun tente d'introduire sa langue.

Au moment où les têtes des lycéens eurent une proximité plus qu'alarmante, la brune sentit que son assaillant s'écartait brusquement, le corps du jeune homme glissa rapidement sur le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Axel avait tiré Caleb par les jambes, sauvant la jeune fille du baiser forcé.

Elle profita de ne plus avoir de poids sur son corps pour se relever du canapé.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, les yeux humidifiés par la peur.

Axel ne lui répondit pas, c'est plutôt Caleb qui monopolisait son attention, et personne n'aurait voulu subir le regard féroce qu'il lui lançait.

C'était au tour du milieu de terrain de se débattre inutilement.

-Bon, ça suffit, je rentre chez moi ! Aboya-t-il.

Le jeune homme blond platine le relâcha alors de son emprise.

-Non...ne rentre pas, dit Lise d'une faible voix, surprenant autant l'attaquant que celui qui avait fait part de son envie de s'en aller.

-Tu auras intérêt à ne plus tenter de t'approcher de moi à l'avenir, mais vu ton état, je ne suis pas assez bête pour te laisser aller dehors risquer ta vie, préviens tes parents que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir... S'expliqua-t-elle.

Le milieu de terrain sortit son téléphone et s'exécuta. Après avoir tapé un sms, il se retourna face au dossier du canapé et resta immobile.

-Merci beaucoup Axel, répéta la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois devant sa porte, elle prit sa clef et la tourna dans la serrure, puis s'affala sur son lit. Elle se mit à pleurer avant de voir son reflet, et le mascara qui s'était logé en quantité, sous ses yeux rouges.

Elle se leva, et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se démaquiller, puis elle se remaquilla afin de rester présentable, il était temps de mettre fin à la soirée, il était trois heures du matin, ce qui était relativement tôt, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter la musique, et le bruit général.

Elle entendit alors toquer à sa porte, et, croyant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, elle ouvrit. La tête de l'attaquant vedette de Raimon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et des larmes silencieuses se remirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

-Tu es venu me voir ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment savais-tu où était ma chambre ? Questionna-t-elle sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre à sa première question.

-Oui, et ça n'a pas été dur, je t'ai vu partir, et il y a ton nom sur ta porte... Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-Oui...plus de peur que de mal...Répondit doucement la jeune fille en contrôlant ses larmes. Il m'a eu par surprise...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, analysa-t-il.

-Heureusement que tu étais là, merci, merci beaucoup, répéta une énième fois la lycéenne.

-Ce n'était rien, je n'allais pas rester là à regarder en sirotant un coca, termina le blond.

La dernière expression de la phrase d'Axel fit se rappeler à Lise qu'elle devait demander aux invités de partir.

-Siroter...Mince, j'ai oublié de prévenir les gens de rentrer chez eux, réalisa la brune.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée, et demandèrent aux gens dont l'état le permettait, de rentrer chez eux. Pour les autres, ils les forcèrent de la même manière qu'ils avaient obligé à Caleb à le faire, à prévenir leurs parents qu'ils passaient la nuit ici. Lise l'avait même fait à la place de Mark et William qui étaient incapables d'envoyer des sms convenables, elle avait lu quelques-uns de leurs propres messages et imité leur manière d'écrire afin que rien ne paraisse suspect.

Au final, seuls Tod, Mark, Caleb, William et Jordan étaient restés, tous les autres avaient pu se débrouiller, les parents de Camélia et Célia étaient même venu les chercher, heureusement, le fait qu'elles s'étaient immédiatement endormies dans les voitures de leurs parents n'avait pas trahi leur léger état d'ébriété.

Il ne restait plus qu'Axel, et sans doute des personnes dans les chambres mais Lise n'avait pas été vérifier les chambres.

Axel demanda à rester, ne voulant pas réveiller son père qui travaillait énormément, et la brune le conduisit jusqu'à une chambre d'amis avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur où elle la vit endormie sur le torse de Xavier, qui lui-même avait sa tête posée sur les chevilles de Shawn. Elle éteignit la lumière restée allumée ainsi que la télé, et ouvrit toutes les portes de la villa, afin de vérifier qu'il ne restait personne. Elle passa outre celle de son frère, qui dormait sans doute, et alla se coucher.

Alice se réveilla en sentant quelque chose bouger contre elle, à peine sa tête bougea un peu qu'un violent mal de crâne la prit, comme pour essayer de le calmer elle resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur un tissu provoquant un drôle de son. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière qui traversait par la fenêtre, elle enfonça sa tête immédiatement contre ce qui était contre elle.

-Alice, arrête, t'es pénible... se plaignit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait, bien qu'elle était un peu enrouée.

-Xavier ? S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant brusquement provoquant un nouveau mal de tête, ce qui la fit se recoucher.

-Taisez-vous, je veux dormir ! Répondit une autre voix endormie, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Shawn visiblement énervé par une quantité de sommeil insuffisante.

-Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre ? Interrogea la blonde en mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour se cacher de la lumière

-Tu te souviens pas de la soirée d'hier ? Demanda Xavier

-Une soirée ? Ah oui c'est vrai... je crois que j'ai trop bu.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'il me semble aussi... Répondit Xavier toujours les yeux fermés.

-On peut pas être tranquille ici, moi je sors ! Lâcha Shawn en se levant doucement et en sortant de la chambre.

-J'ai mal à la tête, pas toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se relogeant à côté de Xavier.

-Non, ça va, je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool apparemment, et j'en ai pas trop pris, par contre j'ai des courbatures de partout.

-Moi aussi...

Le silence s'installa alors qu'on pouvait entendre l'agitation qui démarrait en bas, les deux essayaient de se réveiller.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc pour le mal de tête ?

-Ce serait pas de refus, merci.

Il se leva péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un cachet et un verre d'eau.

-Merci

-Tu te souviens de quoi d'hier ?

-Heu... pas grand-chose, le début de la soirée avec le jeu, puis à partir du premier verre que j'ai bu ça devient flou... J'ai rien fait de débile rassure-moi ?

-Pas que je sache, après le jeu vous vous êtes mis à danser et vous avez entraîné tout le monde, après je t'ai perdue de vue, je sais juste que vers les deux heures du matin, tu es venue dans ta chambre et t'as joué aux jeux vidéo avec Shawn et moi.

-Ah, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est réveillés tous les trois ici.

-Ouais, tu t'es écroulée de fatigue en pleine partie et sans le vouloir on a rapidement suivi.

Ils rigolaient encore tous les deux quand Alice se stoppa net, une image lui était revenue en tête, par réflexe elle mis ses mains devant sa bouche qui s'était ouverte, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de son frère. Pourquoi le seul souvenir dont elle ne voulait pas revenait-il ?

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Xavier en voyant sa tête.

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu faim, ça te dérangerait d'aller me chercher un truc, le médicament n'a pas encore fait effet et je vais pas supporter le raffut qu'ils font en bas.

-Pas de problème j'y vais.

Xavier se releva, en voyant son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas, il faut dire qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

On vint réveiller Lise, c'était Bryce.

-Lève-toi, tu es la dernière à dormir encore, lui dit tranquillement son frère.

Lise émergea, puis se redressa lentement.

-Heu ça va Lise, tu ne t'es pas démaquillée, tu as du mascara plein les joues et les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré ? Questionna-t-il.

-Ah...ce n'est rien, j'ai juste oublié de me démaquiller, esquiva la jeune fille, ne voulant pas parler de Caleb, qui était peut-être encore dans la maison, à son frère.

Elle alla enlever les résidus de maquillage de la veille qui enlaidissaient son visage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où la plupart des gens qui étaient encore là, étaient au téléphone avec leurs parents et leur disaient qu'ils restaient pour ranger. Seul un invité ne tenait pas son portable entre ses mains, c'était Caleb que Bryce réveillait, lui offrant les paroles que la brune avait entendues pour son propre réveil.

-On peut savoir ce que je fous là ? Demanda-t-il

Lise jeta un regard furtif en sa direction, avant de froncer les sourcils, de se retourner brusquement et de relever une plante qui était couchée, dans la direction opposée de là où se trouvait le stratège.

Après que tout le monde eut raccroché, la demi-douzaine d'adolescents présente se mit à imiter Lise et à ranger la maison. Les seuls n'agissant pas étaient Caleb et Axel qui discutaient dans un coin, et Xavier qui allait vers la chambre d'Alice...qui elle-même manquait à l'appel.

Quand Alice vit Xavier revenir dans sa chambre avec de quoi grignoter elle lui fit un énorme sourire, elle se voulait rassurante hors de question d'inquiéter son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, et puis elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Voilà pour madame, t'as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie et que tu ais mal au crâne, sinon je ne me serais pas déplacé.

-Je sais, merci. Répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Entendre de sa bouche dire qu'elle était sa meilleure amie lui faisait énormément plaisir, elle avait beau le considérer comme tel, il n'avait jamais rien redit là-dessus depuis qu'elle était rentrée, le fait que rien n'ait changé et qu'il la considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie lui faisait un bien fou, d'où ce câlin, qui ne semblait pas le gêner, du moins en apparence en tout cas.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et il posa ce qu'il avait ramené : de la brioche et du Nutella, les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller ce qui fit rire le roux.

-Toujours aussi fan de Nutella à ce que je vois.

-Tu n'imagines pas quel point, je pourrais tuer si on me vole mon pot.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je te crois sur parole. Rigola-t-il.

Ils discutèrent dans la bonne humeur, en mangeant des tartines, Xavier, se moquant d'Alice car elle s'en mettait de partout.

-Bon je crois que je vais y aller. Décréta Xavier en voyant l'heure.

-Oh non... dit, on se refera des moments comme ça ? C'était sympa ! Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

-Bien sûr, moi aussi je me suis bien amusé, tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant ces quatre ans, dommage qu'on n'ai pas trop gardé contact.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, bon bah à demain.

-Oui, à demain.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lise avait été réveillée, bien qu'elle avait vu revenir Xavier, elle s'inquiétait de ne toujours pas voir apparaître sa sœur. Mais ne pouvait aller la voir, encore occupée à dire au revoir aux invités qui avaient eu la gentillesse de les aider.

-Hum Lise ? S'interposa la voix que Lise avait le moins envie d'entendre, celle de Caleb.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? Aboya-t-elle.

-Je voulais m'ex-, tenta-t-il.

-Merci de sortir de chez moi, le coupa-t-elle sans autre forme de procès, Axel lui avait sans doute raconté ses exploits de la veille, mais alcool ou non, la jeune fille ne comptait pas pardonner aussi facilement.

L'iroquois se tut et passa son chemin, Axel ferma la marche, et Bryce, la porte.

-Bah dit donc, il t'a bien énervé, il t'a fait quoi ?

-Rien...soupira Lise avant de monter à l'étage.

Le petit moment qu'Alice avait eu avec Xavier lui avait fait oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais maintenant qu'il était parti et qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Est-ce que c'était à cause de l'alcool ? Ou alors avaient-ils conscience de leurs actes ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son frère boire tant que ça...

Mais s'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, cela voudrait dire que son frère était gay ? Il fallait dire que ça la surprenait un peu, bien qu'elle l'accepterait totalement, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça légèrement bizarre, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de choses, et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Pour essayer d'empêcher ses pensées bizarres de continuer de dériver de la sorte, elle se leva pour descendre en bas, elle croisa sa sœur en chemin qui semblait passablement énervée, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si ça allait que sa jumelle l'avait devancée.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as une sale tête. Remarqua Lise.

-Ah, ouais, ça peut aller.

-Toi tu as trop bu hier, non ?

-Effectivement, j'aurais dû y aller mollo, mais toi, tu as l'air énervée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La jeune fille tourna sa tête avant de répondre à sa sœur.

-Ah, non, tout va bien, t'inquiète pas.

-Salut Alice, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Bryce en arrivant derrière Lise.

-Salut Bryce... euh ouais, super. Répondit Alice d'une voix faussement enjouée qui ne trompait personne, elle n'osait pas regarder Bryce et encore moins dans les yeux, à peine elle relevait son regard vers lui, qu'elle revoyait l'image de lui et Claude en train de s'embrasser... et même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se forcer comme hier avec Xavier, après leur baiser.

-Ça va ?

-Oui...

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas et qu'elle semblait l'éviter, Bryce se contenta de se dire que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, elle lui parlerait si elle en avait envie, il rentra donc dans sa chambre laissant les deux jumelles toutes les deux.

-Tu as un problème avec Bryce ? Demanda Lise une fois que son frère fut parti.

-Mais non... Répondit Alice avec une voix qui trahissait sa sincérité.

-Bon... je vais pas te forcer, mais si tu veux parler n'hésite pas.

-Ouais... bon, je descends, je vais boire. Répondit Alice en s'enfuyant en vitesse dans les escaliers.

Quand elle fut en bas elle remarqua que tout avait été rangé et nettoyé, elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être venu aider, surtout qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir des séquelles de la veille. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une bouteille d'eau et remonta dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dedans, elle avait aperçu la porte de la chambre de sa sœur entrebâillée et si elle lui en parlait ? Peut-être que Bryce lui en voudrait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de parler et Lise l'avait toujours écouté quand elle avait des problèmes, c'était sa jumelle et elles s'étaient toujours tout raconté, Alice savait qu'elle se sentirait mal tant qu'elle n'aurait rien dit, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir un secret et encore moins à ne pas en parler à sa jumelle.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre de sa sœur et poussa doucement la porte.

Lise était sur son lit à jouer à la DS, elle redressa sa tête en voyant sa sœur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Alice ferma la porte et avança timidement vers sa sœur, elle s'assit sur le lit, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui s'apprêtait à dire à ses parents qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus la brune, elle l'avait déjà trouvée bizarre quelques instants auparavant, elle l'était encore plus à présent. Alice cherchait ses mots, ce qu'elle allait lui dire allait forcément toucher sa sœur, alors elle ne voulait pas la choquer comme elle-même l'avait été, après un petit moment de silence, la blonde finit par prendre la parole.

-J'ai vu quelque chose hier... c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette soirée, à partir du moment où j'ai bu, et j'aurais largement préféré l'oublier... je sais pas trop comment le dire... Je ne me souviens plus comment, comme j'avais trop bu, mais je suis arrivée devant la chambre de Bryce et j'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai vu...

Alice se stoppa un peu réfléchissant aux prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, heureusement que Lise ne la brusquait pas.

-Il-Il n'était pas tout seul... il était avec Claude, et.. ils... ils ne faisaient pas que discuter...

Elle espérait que sa sœur ait deviné et qu'elle n'aurait pas à en dire davantage. En voyant la gêne de sa jumelle, Lise comprit sans mal où elle voulait en venir, elle comprit pourquoi la blonde avait l'air si mal à l'aise.

-Et, il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Je ne me souviens plus, je suppose que je suis partie discrètement, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Au début, Lise eut pour première pensée quelque chose d'assez improbable, elle repensa à la réaction de son frère à propos de son bisou et de celui d'Alice lors du jeu. Puis elle se souvint du tour de Bryce où il avait regardé Claude juste avant d'embrasser Shawn. L'alcool avait-il vraiment pu être l'unique cause à ce que sa sœur avait vu ? Bryce n'était pas du genre à abuser de la boisson, il était plutôt sérieux... Mais dans ce cas, s'il avait agi volontairement, cela voulait dire qu'il était gay... Ce n'était pas vraiment cette info qui dérangeait la brune, mais plutôt le partenaire que son frère avait choisi. Pourquoi Claude ? Alors que son frère et lui se vouaient une haine mutuelle. Était-ce une mascarade ?  
Les questions défilaient dans le cerveau de la jeune fille, mais rassurer sa sœur était sa priorité, et il était toujours probable que Bryce ait simplement eu peur d'une possible réaction moqueuse venant du rouquin au moment du jeu, et que ce qu'avait vu sa sœur était réellement dû à l'alcool.

Lise enlaça sa sœur qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Murmura Alice les yeux fermés.

-Il faudra lui en parler.

-Tu as raison.

Elles restèrent encore un bon moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Lise remarque que la respiration de sa sœur était devenue plus calme, elle dormait, c'était rare qu'elle fasse des siestes, elle n'avait jamais besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour récupérer, donc c'était plutôt étonnant, Lise regarda l'heure, c'était déjà le milieu d'après-midi, elle décida de la laisser se reposer et l'allongea sur son lit, elle reprit sa DS, bien que son esprit était toujours un peu préoccupé par la déclaration de sa sœur.

Quand Alice se réveilla, elle retourna dans sa chambre, sans reparler du sujet pour lequel elle était venue.

Voilà le chapitre 4, posté avec un petit retard on s'en excuse.

Nous voulons préciser que dans cette fiction il peut y avoir des passages de boy's love (mais on ne va pas en dire plus pour pas spoiler ^^), donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s, ne soyez pas choqué(e)s, et nous insistons sur le fait qu'il s'agit de simple boy's love et non du yaoï.

Les choses commencent à être plus intéressantes, non ? On rentre enfin dans l'action ;) N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews nous font vraiment plaisir ^^

À la semaine prochaine ! 3

Génie et Psychopathe


	6. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, au lycée, l'humeur de Lise avait changée, c'était comme si la soirée était loin derrière, en tout cas, elle était derrière, et la jeune fille remarqua que la plupart des gens présents à la fête étaient également passés à autre chose, elle se rendit à son cours de français aux côtés de Bryce et d'Alice. Les trois adolescents suivirent le cours ensemble sur une table de quatre. Lise éprouvait malgré tout une certaine gêne, à se trouver à proximité de Bryce, dont elle connaissait un secret assez troublant à son propos. Elle tenta de se montrer naturelle, et elle décida de regarder autour d'elle. De toutes les personnes présentes lors de la fête, se trouvaient également Tim, Nelly, Xavier, Jordan, Célia, Silvia, Steeve, Nathan, David, Mark, Max, Shawn, Kevin et...Caleb, les autres avaient choisi allemand en seconde langue vivante. La jeune fille savait que le dernier de la liste se trouvait juste derrière elle, et ne s'en voyait pas rassurée, cette information mélangée aux pensées qu'elle avait sur son frère, créait un méli-mélo de sentiments désagréables, regroupés dans son être.

Le cours de français se termina lentement, il était d'une simplicité déroutante, pour les deux jeunes filles qui maîtrisaient parfaitement la langue et pour Bryce qui la connaissait plutôt bien mais était loin d'être aussi fort que ses sœurs.

Lorsque l'alarme sonna, tout le monde rangea ses affaires et les trois adolescents se préparèrent à se séparer.

Lise fit exprès de prendre plus son temps qu'eux afin d'être sûre que ses amis seraient déjà installés à son arrivée et de s'éloigner de Bryce, elle craignait de trop laisser transparaître ses sentiments et qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose la tracassait. Mais elle fut malgré tout plutôt rapide, puisqu'elle dû faire la queue derrière le troupeau qui sortait de la salle. Tout le monde était collé, Lise était contre Kevin et ignorait qui était contre elle.

Elle le su au moment où une voix proche de son oreille s'adressa à elle.

-Puisque tu ne peux pas me couper la parole, sache que je m'excuse, s'imposa la voix de Caleb.

-Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, laisse-moi te dire d'aller te faire voir, trancha Lise avant de tourner et de marcher rapidement en direction de son cours de maths. Elle rejoignit Jude, Mark et Axel qui étaient regroupés.

-Hey salut ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux, bien qu'elle avait une honte inexplicable à se montrer devant Axel qui avait assisté à une scène peu valorisante deux jours plus tôt.

-Salut, ça va ? Répondit Mark qui avait une joie semblable à la sienne, ou peut-être que la seule différence entre sa joie et celle de la demoiselle était que celle du garçon était vraie.

-Oui, super bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Elle était géniale la soirée de samedi, sourit le jeune homme. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

-On m'a raconté, ricana Lise.

-Ah bon, qui ça ? Demanda le brun

-Bah pour celle de 4ème c'était Byron et celle de 3ème c'était Bryce, expliqua la brune.

-T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Byron, souligna Jude.

-Oui, je le connaissais avant, même si je ne m'en rappelle pas trop, et puis c'est le premier qui m'a parlé depuis que je suis au Japon, alors je lui en suis reconnaissante, il m'a montré le peu que je connais d'Inazuma...Raconta l'adolescente.

-Ouais, ça se comprend que t'ais l'air de bien l'aimer, remarqua le jeune homme aux dreadlocks.

-C'est un bon ami, répliqua Lise afin que les trois jeunes gens ne se mettent pas à imaginer des choses douteuses.

-Un bon ami qui finira par te faire plein de bisous sur la bouche, s'esclaffa Mark.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Lise en mettant une claque amicale à Mark.

-Ça pourrait être une éventualité, rit narquoisement Jude.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda Axel à Lise.

-Mais ce que j'en pense est très clair ! Ronchonna la brune. Il m'est précieux mais pas de cette manière, et même, jamais de cette manière, c'est un A-M-I !

Heureusement, le prof de maths ouvrit la porte à ce moment, sinon, qui sait ce qui se serait passé... Mark aurait pu se mettre à chanter «Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !», et Lise qui n'éprouvait rien pour Byron l'aurait sans doute tué, laissant son cadavre gîr devant la salle de cours.

Le cours de maths se passa sans trop d'événements particuliers, les adolescents avaient pris une table de quatre au second rang, et s'étaient installés de la manière suivante : Mark en bout de table, puis Jude à sa droite, Lise à la droite du stratège et Axel à l'autre extrémité. Caleb s'était amusé à se mettre au premier rang, juste devant Lise qui avait dû contourner sa crête iroquoise à chaque fois que le prof écrivait au tableau.

Rien de notable ne s'était passé durant le cours, de toute façon, lorsque Mark avait tenté de dissiper ses camarades, il avait été directement stoppé par un « Si tu suivais le cours de temps en temps peut-être que tes bulletins seraient moins catastrophiques » de la part de Jude. Lise en jubila intérieurement et le pris comme une vengeance aux taquineries de l'interclasse.

La journée passa en vitesse, et le moment que Lise attendait le plus arriva, celui de l'entraînement. Elle se sentait bien sur le banc aux côtés de sa sœur qui la comprenait et des autres, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la crête iroquoise de Caleb, elle éprouvait un certain dégoût. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à se mettre dans son champ de vision à chacun des cours de la journée.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, les filles distribuèrent des serviettes aux garçons qui s'étaient donnés à fond. La brune avait voulu rejoindre Axel pour lui donner également de l'eau, mais Caleb revint à la charge avec ses excuses, il n'avait pas tenté d'en refaire depuis le cours de français.

-Bon alors toi, tu vas rester là et tu vas m'écouter, ordonna-t-il d'un air sévère. -Tu vas commencer par te calmer, et baisser d'un ton parce que là si tu veux qu'on te pardonne et que tu t'y prends comme ça, c'est mal parti, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. -Je t'ai dit de m'écouter, pas de parler, aboya-t-il, énervé. Hier je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, tu ne peux pas en vouloir indéfiniment à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas conscience de ses actes...et qui ne s'en rappelle même pas d'ailleurs ! -Si je peux, et je crois que c'est encore pire que tu ne t'en souviennes même pas, ricana la brune, qui ne voulait en aucun cas se laisser faire. -Oh...et puis fais ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous après tout ? S'énerva le milieu de terrain. Je ne suis pas assez fier, narquois ou tout ce que tu veux, pour ne pas réaliser la gravité de mon geste, mais je me suis excusé trois fois après tout si tu ne veux rien savoir et bien salut ! Et puis, sérieusement, tu pourrais peut-être aussi moins faire la gamine, à t'entendre, on dirait presque je j'ai déchiré ta robe pour te violer ! Termina-t-il en colère.

Avant qu'il ne soit parti, Axel rejoint le duo.

-Un problème ? Demanda l'attaquant en jetant un regard noir à un certain brun.

-Tiens Axel, je t'ai préparé de l'eau, coupa Lise, voulant changer de sujet et laissant le temps à Caleb de partir pester, par la même occasion.

-Ah, merci Lise, répondit le blond.

Il se mit alors à boire, et quelqu'un toucha le dos de la brune qui se retourna. C'était sa jumelle.

-Dit, il s'est passé quoi avec Caleb ? Je vous ai vu vous engueuler, ça avait l'air assez tendu ! Demanda Alice.

À ce moment, Lise réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas parlé de la soirée à Alice, alors qu'elle, lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle lui avait dit que ça la travaillait. Lise n'en avait pas parlé à Bryce car elle savait que la réaction de son frère aurait été excessive, mais elle s'en voulut de ne pas en avoir touché le moindre mot à sa sœur...

-Je te raconte ce soir à la maison, répondit-elle en souriant et en tentant de masquer sa gêne.

-Okay !

La blonde repartit alors vers Xavier et Jordan.

-Hum, Lise, tu peux sortir ce soir ? Interrogea Axel qui tenait la bouteille d'eau entre ses mains.

-Oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama la brune.

-Alors, suis-moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena sans rien lui dire quelque part. La jeune fille vit défiler le paysage de la ville dans laquelle elle se sentait perdue, ses seuls repères étant la tour, sa maison et le lycée.

Lorsque le blond lâcha sa prise, elle se trouvait dans un magnifique parc divisé en deux parties : une rivière dont l'eau était limpide et scintillait à la lueur du soleil couchant. À l'autre bout de la rivière se trouvait un vieux terrain de foot, la brune n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de l'endroit, elle y avait rencontré Byron et y était venu le lendemain en tant que manageuse,

-Comme t'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas la ville, je me suis dit que tu devais au moins connaître cet endroit, enfin tu le connais, mais pas vu sous cet angle pendant le coucher du soleil.

-Ils devraient même y aller tout le temps, c'est super beau, ça doit être agréable de s'entraîner là-dessus, s'émerveilla Lise.

-Oui, c'est vrai que s'entraîner au ''terrain de la rivière'' est toujours incroyablement ressourçant... Ajouta-t-il  
-Tu as l'air de vachement bien l'aimer, toi, en tout cas...Remarqua la demoiselle.

-Oui, c'est ici que Mark m'a rencontré, à l'époque, j'avais choisi d'abandonner le football car ma sœur était tombée dans le coma lorsqu'un camion l'avait percuté alors qu'elle se rendait à l'un de mes matchs. J'étais tellement mal...j'ai voulu arrêter le football, et Mark m'a rendu ma lucidité...qui sait ce qui se serait passé si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés... Raconta-t-il

Lise connaissait déjà l'histoire, mais les détails et le ressenti d'Axel la touchèrent. Elle se rendit compte que c'était peut-être cet événement qui avait rendu l'attaquant surprotecteur.

-Oui, mais vos chemins se sont croisés, et le peu que je connais de toi me montre que tu es exceptionnel et gentil, tu as toujours toute ma gratitude pour samedi...Remercia Lise, une fois de plus.

-C'était naturel, je n'allais pas le regarder t'agresser sans rien faire...Expliqua l'attaquant vedette en se grattant l'arrière du cou.

-Oui...Tu crois que je devrais le pardonner ? Demanda alors subitement la jeune fille qui était repartie sur ses pensées de la fin d'entraînement.

-Tu veux le pardonner ? Étant donné que quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu envie de l'étouffer avec un coussin, je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur conseiller du monde, sourit le blond.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, avant de continuer à parler.

-Je ne peux pas en vouloir éternellement à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas conscience de ses actes, en plus, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre de s'excuser, et pourtant il est venu me voir trois fois...Et, il n'a pas non plus tort lorsqu'il dit ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de grave, il n'est pas allé très loin...Spécula Lise

-Et bien, au pire, pardonne-le, et moi je veillerais à ce qu'il ne te fasse plus rien de mal...Proposa Axel.

La jeune fille se remit à rire.

-Eh bah, je vais finir par être dépendante de ta protection si ça continue, rit-elle. Mais j'avoue que ça me rassure quand même, il me fait un peu peur maintenant, même si c'est ridicule...Surtout pour un stupide baiser, j'ai presque honte d'avoir une réaction aussi...gamine.

À ces mots, la jeune fille réalisa encore plus à quel point, elle aurait dû pardonner l'iroquois à sa troisième tentative, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées étaient vraies...

-Je crois qu'à ta place, je ne serais pas non plus confiant, rassura le jeune homme.

-Bah s'il revient j'accepterai ses excuses, sinon, tant pis pour lui, trancha la demoiselle.

Il commençait à se faire tard, Axel indiqua à Lise comment s'y prendre pour retourner chez elle, et ils rentrèrent.

Une fois arrivée, le premier réflexe de Lise fut de se rendre dans la chambre de sa soeur, elle voulait lui raconter ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû lui dire depuis un moment, et elle se sentait comprise vis-à-vis de son trouble concernant Bryce lorsqu'elle était aux côtés d'Alice. Sa soeur jouait à la console, probablement pour la même raison qu'elle la veille, ne pas penser à leur frère.

-Ah, t'es là toi je me retourne dix secondes et tu disparais, gronda Alice qui arborait malgré tout un sourire.

-Je ne l'avais pas non plus prévu... Répondit machinalement la jeune fille.

-Ah, et t'étais où ? Demanda la blonde, de plus en plus intéressée...

-Axel m'a emmenée à la rivière, mais bon c'est pas pour te parler ça que je suis venue, trancha Lise qui ne voulait pas éterniser le bavardage.

-Ah, oui il y a cette histoire avec Caleb, que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Alice, prenant soudainement un air sérieux.

La brune raconta alors sa soirée du samedi soir à sa soeur, en essayant de ne pas omettre de détails.

-Et bah, j'avoue que je sais pas quoi te dire, à part que j'ai une furieuse envie de l'étriper. Expliqua Alice avec un sourire qui faisait peur

-Pas de meurtres ce soir, hein ? Demanda Lise, peu rassurée par le regard de sa soeur.

-Non, promis... mais demain je te garantis rien, il n'a qu'à pas toucher ma soeur adorée.

Lise et Alice commencèrent à rigoler, cela leur faisait du bien de ne pas se prendre la tête mais elles furent interrompues par Bryce qui entra soudainement dans la pièce, affichant une mine assez sévère.

-Il a vraiment fait ça ?! Cria-t-il, furieux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu écoutais derrière la porte, esquiva Lise, tentant d'avoir un ton colérique assez réaliste.

-On s'en fiche de ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Reprit le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-Bah...regarde ta réaction, là, tout de suite, et tu sauras pourquoi ! Argumenta l'adolescente.

-Parce que tu crois qu'après qu'il t'ait limite agressée, je vais lui proposer une partie de thé, peut-être ? Ragea le jeune homme.

-Non, et j'aurais sans doute eu la même réaction à ta place, admit Lise, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré gérer moi-même.

-Et peut-on savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Bryce avec un ton autoritaire.

-Rien du tout, trancha la jeune fille.

-Rien du tout ? Répéta-t-il. Comment ça, rien du tout ? Questionna-t-il furieux.

-Il était totalement bourré, on n'a pas conscience de ce qu'on fait quand on est bourré. Et puis, il est venu tenter de s'excuser, trois fois même, et vu son caractère, il doit faire ça une fois par décennie. S'il revient une quatrième fois, j'accepterai ses excuses, sinon, tant pis, s'expliqua Lise qui se garda d'avouer qu'elle ne trouvait plus le geste si grave que ça, elle savait qu'un frère n'aimerait pas entendre ça de la bouche de sa soeur, déjà qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié rien que le petit bisou du jeu de la bouteille, la tentative de "pelle" ne devait probablement pas être défendable à ses yeux.

À ces mots, Bryce s'adoucit, peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait pas fait des choses très nettes le jour de cette soirée, peut-être parce que Caleb semblait réellement regretter son geste, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait de l'espoir que l'iroquois ne revienne plus s'excuser auprès de sa soeur, et que les deux jeunes gens coupent le contact.

Il haussa ses épaules et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la pièce.

-Ne va pas le voir, s'il te plaît...Le pria Lise, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

La brune quitta également la chambre de sa soeur, et partit jouer à la DS sur son lit.

Alice se retrouva seule dans sa chambre après cette intervention, elle n'en pouvait plus, toute la journée elle n'avait pensé qu'à ce qu'elle avait vu, elle se posait mille et une questions, elle ne pouvait durer plus longtemps à ce rythme-là, elle allait craquer c'était sûr.

Xavier avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien ainsi que Jordan, même son frère lui avait posé la question en voyant qu'elle l'évitait.

Elle devait mettre les choses au clair et arrêter de faire sa peureuse, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

La blonde se leva, déterminée, en direction de la chambre de son frère, espérant de tout son coeur qu'il puisse lui parler, sinon, elle avait bien peur que toute sa motivation retombe. Elle toqua à la porte de son frère qui lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je voulais te parler d'un truc.

-Ça concerne le fait que tu m'évites depuis hier ?

-En quelque sorte... Répondit timidement Alice.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle aurait bien aimé être avec sa soeur à ce moment, mais elle s'était mis l'idée en tête de parler à Bryce, et elle avait totalement oublié d'emmener Lise avec elle, elle s'en mordait les doigts, elle avait eu du mal la veille à en parler à sa soeur, alors au principal concerné...

-À la soirée je t'ai vu dans la chambre avec Claude. S'exclama-t-elle de but en blanc, avec une assurance, qui l'étonnait elle-même.

-Oh...

Elle souffla. Le plus gros était fait, mais une boule s'était formée dans son estomac et grossissait à mesure qu'elle attendait la réaction de son frère, qui tardait bien à venir.

-Tu-tu étais bourré...?

-Non, j'avais conscience de ce que je faisais, tout comme Claude. Coupa-t-il.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Si je suis gay ? Je n'en sais trop rien... c'était sur le coup, comme les autres fois...

Alice restait choquée devant ces révélations, "comme les autres fois" ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ? Elle était perdue... Elle aperçut alors le regard de son frère, elle comprit qu'il était anxieux de sa réaction.

-Je te dégoute ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je ne comprends pas vraiment la situation, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je resterai avec toi quoiqu'il se passe... tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Répondit-elle en l'enlaçant, elle se voulait réconfortante, même si à l'intérieur, elle était chamboulée, elle avait plein de questions, mais elle n'osait pas les poser, les trouvant beaucoup trop indiscrètes, peut-être plus tard, mais par pour le moment.

-Ça fait depuis quelques mois qu'on a une relation étrange, on va dire, je sais pas si on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble mais ça y ressemble un peu... mais on ne montre rien devant tout le monde, tu es la seule au courant. Répondit-il la tête cachée par les cheveux de la blonde, elle sentait qu'il avait peur, et qu'il avait un peu honte.

-Pour être franche, je me sentais vraiment mal hier d'avoir vu ça, donc... j'en ai parlé à Lise.

Il releva sa tête d'un coup, la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle put y lire une énorme inquiétude et une légère colère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas parler, et tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de me confier, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. S'empressa de rajouter la blonde

-Désolé, j'ai juste été surpris... n'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas quelle réaction pourrait avoir les autres...

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais il faudra dire ce que tu m'as dit à Lise. Répondit Alice dans un sourire réconfortant avant de se blottir dans les bras de son frère, c'était tellement rare de le voir "faible", il était toujours le grand frère protecteur sur qui elle pouvait se reposer, alors elle était contente de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Bryce se rendit donc dans la chambre de sa seconde de soeur, et lui fit un récit semblable à celui qu'Alice venait d'entendre. La brune sourit à son frère en le prenant elle aussi dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille de ne pas avoir le malheur de recommencer à faire son cachotier sous peine d'être condamné au nettoyage des toilettes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, même si elle se sentit risible de tenir ce genre de propos à celui à qui elle avait caché les agissements de Caleb. De nombreuses questions sur la relation que partageait Claude et son frère lui traversèrent également l'esprit, mais comme Alice, elle les jugea indiscrètes et ne les posa pas. Le simple fait que son frère était venu lui en parler, l'emplissait d'une douce allégresse. Bryce lui-même était heureux, il s'était confié à ses deux soeurs qui avaient eu les meilleures réactions dont il aurait pu rêver.

Le cinquième chapitre est sorti !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Il vous a plu ?

Enfin la révélation sur la relation de Bryce ! On avoue que la confrontation de la fratrie est plutôt guimauve, mais ce sont les caractères des personnages...

D'ailleurs vous avez dû remarquer que Bryce n'a pas tout à fait la même personnalité que dans l'anime, on s'en excuse, mais on ne pouvait pas imaginer son caractère autrement. ^^

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews ou à nous donner vos avis en message privé, ça nous fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. ;)

À la semaine prochaine! 3

Génie et Psychopathe


	7. Chapter 6

Alice se réveilla avec le sourire, pour une fois elle n'avait pas prévu de blague pour sa fratrie, lorsqu'elle fut préparée et vêtuede son uniforme, elle descendit pour manger et prépara son petit-déjeuner.

Lise commençait à 10h30, elle pouvait donc dormir, mais les deux autres n'avaient pas cette chance.

Bryce la rejoignit peu de temps après, il la regarda comme si elle était un extraterrestre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

-Tu es de bonne humeur et pourtant tu nous as pas fait de farce, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Répondit Bryce

-Mais non, crois-moi, j'ai rien fait cette fois-ci.

Elle fit mine de bouder mais n'arriva pas à tenir très longtemps, puis ils partirent pour le lycée. Alice discutait joyeusement avec son frère, heureuse, de ne plus sentir cette gène avec lui comme la veille.

-On a quoi en première heure ? Demanda la blonde

-Japonais pendant deux heures.

-Oh non...

Elle s'en souvint alors, et ça la déprimait d'avance, elle détestait les langues, et ne pas avoir fait de japonais pendant 4 ans allait sûrement la pénaliser, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa moyenne dans cette matière, cette année.

Quand ils arrivèrent en cours ils étaient en classe entière, elle rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis gaiement.

-Eh bien, t'as retrouvé ta pèche aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Xavier avec un sourire.

-Oh, rien d'important.

Voyant que Xavier ne s'arrêterait pas là elle continua sans être très explicite.

-Disons juste que je me suis réconciliée avec Bryce.

-Il me semblait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous deux... je suis content pour toi.

-Elle s'était disputée avec Bryce ? Demanda Jordan qui ne semblait rien comprendre.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle le fuyait hier ? Demanda le roux

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

La professeur les fit rentrer en classe, Alice se mit sur une rangée de quatre entre Bryce et Xavier, en espérant que l'un des deux pourrait l'aider un minimum à rattraper son niveau.

La journée passa très vite, les deux heures de japonais avaient été un vrai calvaire pour Alice, même Xavier l'avait aidée du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Bryce n'étant également pas très fort dans cette matière.

L'entraînement avait commencé depuis déjà un bon moment, Alice regardait les garçons s'entraîner. Elle les regardait travailler sur leurs supers techniques, chacun se donnait à fond, bien plus que d'habitude, et pour cause, au début de l'entraînement le coach leur avait annoncé un match amical contre la Royal Academy, forcément, à l'entente de ce nom, une grande partie des joueurs avaient vu leur motivation grandir.

À la fin de l'entraînement, alors que tous les joueurs sortaient des vestiaires, Alice chercha sa sœur du regard, elle la vit avec Byron, puis peu de temps après, elle partait avec lui.

La blonde regarda sa sœur, incrédule, elle ne l'avait même pas prévenue, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle allait se venger, c'était sûr, même si elle ne savait pas encore comment.

Alors qu'elle était prise dans ses idées diaboliques, elle ne vit pas son ami arriver, elle sursauta quand Xavier l'interpella.

-Alice !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais, pour le gros devoir de la semaine prochaine en japonais?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié, nous mettre un gros devoirs dès le début de l'année, cette prof est vraiment une... Grogna Alice.

-Ouais, c'est pas cool, mais justement, on en a parlé avec ton frère, et je pourrais peut-être t'aider, pour que tu te remettes un minimum à niveau...

-Tu ferais ça ? Le coupa Alice.

-Ouais, Bryce ne peut pas car il a un peu de mal donc il m'a demandé de t'aider.

-Merci ! C'est trop gentil. S'exclama Alice en lui sautant au cou.

Elle lui afficha un grand sourire, s'il l'aidait, elle était sûre de remonter son niveau, déjà quand ils étaient petits, Xavier l'aidait pour certains devoirs, et avec lui, elle comprenait toujours tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle avait un bon niveau scolaire.

Il fut donc convenu que Xavier travaillerait avec elle le lendemain après midi.

Bryce rejoignit ensuite sa sœur et ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alice eu le temps de réfléchir pendant tout le chemin à sa petite vengeance.

-Byron ! S'exclama la brune.

Lise courut dans la direction de celui qu'elle venait de repérer.

-Salut, ça fait un moment, dis donc, remarqua le blond.

L'adolescente compta les journées sur ses mains comme une enfant de 7 ans.

-Ah bah oui, ça fait 4 jours, réalisa-t-elle.

-Ça n'en aurait fait que trois si tu avais été là hier, gronda l'ancien capitaine de Zeus en rigolant.

Lise réalisa soudainement qu'effectivement, elle avait totalement zappé son ami la veille, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire directement, de peur de le vexer, elle chercha donc une alternative.

-J'aurais pu te prévenir, si j'avais eu ton numéro ! Se défendit-elle en changeant le sujet.

-Hum...pas faux, je t'excuse pour cette fois, et je vais te le donner, mais la prochaine fois, je te jette dans le lac, d'accord ? Proposa le jeune homme en gardant un air mi-angélique, mi-sadique tout le long de sa phrase.

-Ah moins que tu n'y finisses le premier ! Le défia la brune qui savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance si cela devait arriver.

Les deux lycéens rirent un bon coup avant de s'échanger leurs numéros, ce fut Byron qui reparla le premier, il avait l'air d'être devenu plus sérieux.

-Sinon, elle était bien votre soirée de samedi ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant son interlocutrice avec des yeux plissés.

-Euh...hé hé...t'as vu comme il fait beau ? Feinta la demoiselle, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-J'ai reçu un petit sms de Bryce qui m'a dit de te parler de Caleb, il n'en a pas dit plus donc, c'est à toi de tout m'expliquer... Clarifia le blond.

Lise tourna sa tête, tout le monde était encore là, sur le terrain, et elle ne voulait pas que les gens entendent ce qu'elle avait à dire à Byron, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas que sa discussion revienne aux oreilles de Caleb.

-D'accord...Mais à la tour alors ! Proposa la lycéenne.

Byron accepta, et les deux lycéens y allèrent, en chemin, une autre discussion s'était déclenchée, mais une fois l'échelle de la tour métallique gravie, le jeune homme demanda ses explications. Lise lui décrivit la soirée, enfin, surtout le jeu de la bouteille et le moment sur le canapé. Elle lui fit également part des triples excuses de l'iroquois.

-Bah dit donc, rit Byron. Il y a mis le paquet,...Tu veux que je le tue et que je cache le corps ? Ajouta-t-il en reprenant son ton angélique/sadique.

-Ah ah, non, ça ira, répondit-elle en souriant, mais bon, c'est du passé maintenant, conclut-elle.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le lycéen, qui voulait comprendre les propos ambiguës de son interlocutrice.

-Et bah, je ne pense pas qu'il ai l'intention de revenir s'excuser, expliqua la brune.

-Et pourquoi, toi, tu n'irais pas le voir pour lui dire que tu acceptes ses excuses ? Proposa le blond.

-Bah, on se connaît à peine, il a dû passer à autre chose, et vu le caractère qu'il a l'air d'avoir, si je vais le voir, il va m'envoyer promener, raconta-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Interrogea le blond, que son amie soupçonnait de se plaire dans le rôle du psy.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, hier, il n'a pas arrêté de se mettre devant moi en cours, alors qu'aujourd'hui, le seul moment où je l'ai vu c'est quand le prof d'histoire nous a placé et que j'ai fini à côté de lui. Il avait l'air de même pas savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le siège d'à côté. Je pense qu'il est passé à autre chose. Expliqua Lise, légèrement embêtée.

-Raison de plus pour aller le voir ! Optimisa Byron, tu ne vas pas te faire un ennemi dès la deuxième semaine de cours, surtout si tu n'en as pas envie, et ça se voit que tu n'en as pas envie...

-Mouais... Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

-Ne fais la difficile, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, lança le blond avec un air supérieur.

-Toi, tu prends la confiance, sourit la brune.

-Ne change pas de sujet... répondit le jeune homme, souriant lui aussi.

-Bon, c'est vrai, tu as raison, j'irais le voir demain après l'entraînement du mercredi après-midi, et comme ça il se moquera de moi et m'ignorera, et je me décomposerai et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, content ? Finit-elle par dire, en riant, incapable de trouver la moindre raison supplémentaire pour ne pas aller voir Caleb.

-On ne peut plus ! Termina Byron.

Les deux adolescent rirent, puis une nouvelle conversation sur le match qui opposerait Raimon et la Royal Académie s'engagea. Un débat sur l'équipe qui remporterai le match s'en suivit, aucun des deux ne voulait voir son collège perdre, et ils étaient chacun persuadés que leur équipe respective rapporterait la victoire.

Ils finirent par se séparer, pour rentrer chez eux.

En chemin, Lise se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Byron, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés en très peu de temps. Leur dernière entrevue avait été bien plus formelle et le garçon était devenu cher à son cœur, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui dire afin de ne pas le troubler. Qui donc pouvait-il s'attacher vite à quelqu'un au point de considérer un inconnu comme un ami cher alors qu'il connaissait la personne depuis à peine une semaine ? Personne. Personne d'autre qu'elle en tout cas, et sans doute pas Byron. Elle se lamentait de s'attacher aussi vite aux autres.

Quand Lise eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans sa maison, elle sentit une vague de froid la recouvrir, elle venait d'être aspergée d'eau, nul besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir qui en était la cause.

-Alice ! Cria-t-elle.

-Oups, j'ai pas fait exprès. Répondit Alice d'un faux air innocent.

Une course poursuite débuta alors dans la maison, elle se finit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une blonde trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se demandait encore comment Lise avait réussi à la pousser dans la piscine.

Quand Bryce les aperçut, il resta figé.

-Vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous êtes trempées ?

-Alice a eu la bonne idée de me lancer un seau d'eau à la figure quand je suis rentrée, donc je l'ai poussé dans la piscine.

Bryce se frappa le front, pourquoi diable avait-il des sœurs pareilles ?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça Alice ?

-Mais j'en ai marre que Lise parte toujours après l'entraînement avec des garçons sans même me prévenir.

-Juste pour ça ? Demanda le brune incrédule.

-Bah oui juste pour ça, c'est pénible, j'aimerai bien être tenue au courant au moins.

-T'es pas possible... s'exaspéra Lise.

-Enfin bref, je vais me changer moi je gèle. Répondit Alice.

Le lendemain, Lise attendit la fin de l'entraînement pour aller voir Caleb. Lorsqu'elle le vit seul et en retrait, elle alla le rejoindre. Elle avait une boule au ventre, devoir s'abaisser à réaliser son erreur devant quelqu'un qui allait à coup sûr se moquer d'elle n'était pas très plaisant.

-Salut, lança-t-elle à l'iroquois, ne savant que lui dire d'autre.

-Oh, mademoiselle daigne enfin me parler, si elle savait comme j'en suis honoré... Ironisa-t-il en faisant une fausse révérence.

-Mademoiselle sait à quel point sa présence est une chose plaisante, mais elle n'est pas venu parler de ça, continua la lycéenne qui espérait que l'humour l'aiderait.

-Et bien c'est trop tard, trancha Caleb qui perdait son ironie.

-J'ai certes une part de tort, mais la tienne est plus élevée que la mienne, donc ne te sens pas non plus trop supérieur, finit par dire la brune perdant également son ton narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue me voir, après tout, alors pourquoi donc ? Demanda le brun, un large sourire sur son visage. Il savait pertinemment qu'en disant cela, son interlocutrice n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rabattre sa fierté.

-Je voulais...accepter tes excuses, commença-t-elle. Et m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir fait dès lundi.

-Hum...Répondit-il en se prenant le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. J'accepte, à une seule condition.

Elle aurait bien aimé lui répondre d'aller s'enfoncer ses conditions bien profondément dans un certain endroit, mais cela aurait pu tout gâcher, alors, elle se contenta de redire ses derniers mots.

-Une condition ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu viens voir un film d'horreur, maintenant, avec moi aussi cinéma, ordonna-t-il.

-D'horreur ? Répéta la jeune fille en palissant. On peut pas aller voir un comique plutôt ? C'est pas mon sty-

-Ça se voit bien que t'es une petite nature, la coupa-t-il. Et justement, faut graver dans ton petit cerveau qu'on ne profite pas de la gentillesse de Caleb Stonewall.

Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'elle était effectivement une petite nature, mais elle savait que cela ne lui suffirait pas à changer d'avis, et qu'il aurait en prime une opportunité pour se moquer d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus décliner son offre, alors qu'elle avait réussi à se réconcilier avec l'iroquois, une prouesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé réaliser.

-La gentillesse ? Laisse moi rire, peut-être que l'ingratitude collerait mieux à la situation, mais soit, j'accepte, finit-t-elle par lâcher.

Elle se retourna et alla en direction du groupe de footballeurs qui s'étaient regroupés.

-Tu vas où ? Lui cria Caleb qui était resté en retrait.

-Bah, je vais demander qui veut venir, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, avant d'ajouter qu'il puait le fauve et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de passer par les vestiaires.

Elle se dirigea en premier vers sa sœur qui était accompagnée par Bryce, Xavier et Jordan, pour lui proposer de venir.

-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que le seul moment où tu ne m'oublie pas, c'est quand j'ai prévu un truc ? Pesta la blonde

-On va dire que j'ai pas entendu le début, t'as prévu un truc ? Quoi ? Demanda la brune interrogative.

-Bah on a un gros devoir de japonnais, pour la semaine prochaine, expliqua Xavier qui prenait les devant, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble, mais on peut toujours faire ça après la séance, si tu veux, continua le rouquin qui avait cédé aux regards désespérés que lui lançait son amie.

Lise fit alors un tour parmi la foule de personnes présentes. Elle remarqua un nombre important d'inconnu autour de leur terrain, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention.

Au final, onze des adolescents se rendraient au cinéma. Il s'agissait de Caleb, Alice, Lise, Bryce, Jordan, Xavier, Mark, Axel, Kevin, Hurley et Shadow.

Lise envoya un texto à Byron, pour lui proposer de venir, mais il n'y répondit pas. Le chemin dura dix minutes et la séance devait commencer dix autres minutes après leur arrivée dans l'enceinte du cinéma, la brune les passa aux côtés d'Axel Blaze, tandis que sa jumelle était avec sa bande habituelle. En chemin, elle proposa à son interlocuteur de se mettre à côté d'elle durant la séance, et lui dit qu'elle tenterait de se mettre également à côté de sa sœur, si les places le permettaient.

La salle était presque vide et aucune place du rang du fond n'était occupée. Jordan se mit au bout, à gauche de la rangée et Alice juste à côté. Lise indiqua l'endroit à Axel, mais ne fut pas suffisamment rapide, Caleb occupait le siège à droite de la blonde.

-Tu peux te mettre deux sièges plus loin, s'il te plaît ? Demanda la brune à l'iroquois.

-Certainement pas, répondit Caleb. Je veux te voir flipper comme une malade, hors de question que je ne sois pas à côté de toi pendant la séance, déjà que t'as ramené des gens !

Lise ne tenta pas de lutter d'avantage, elle ne voulait pas créer une émeute dans la salle. Au final, de gauche à droite se trouvaient : Jordan, Alice, Caleb, Lise, Axel, Mark, Bryce, Xavier, Shadow, Hurley, et Kevin.

-De toute façon je suis sûr que t'es ravie d'être à côté de moi, ricana Caleb. Depuis que tu m'as vu, tu rêves de te blottir dans mes bras, et je sais que tu vas faire semblant d'avoir peur pour assouvir à tes projets diaboliques.

-Je veux bien aller dans les bras de n'importe qui dans cette salle, mais pas dans les tiens, rétorqua la demoiselle.

-Même ceux de ce type ? Demanda l'iroquois avec un air de défi, il lui désignait un garçon dont l'acné peuplait le visage qui mangeait quelque chose qu'il venait d'extirper de son nez.

-Bien sûr ! Assura la brune, qui n'était peut-être pas totalement franche.

Les lumière s'éteignirent et les bandes-annonces démarrèrent. Lise profitait énormément des bandes-annonces, car elle pouvait prévoir les prochains films qu'elle irait voir, mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait du seul moment où elle était sûre de ne pas avoir de réactions risibles. Elle se souvenait que petite, Bryce et Alice lui avait raconté un film d'horreur qu'elle n'avait pas été voir. La simple description des actions lui avait valu une peur du noir, d'être seule, du matin, et des monstres sous le lit durant six mois. Elle n'avait depuis plus tenté d'avoir le moindre rapport avec ce genre de film. Elle avait peur de revivre ces moments troublants de son enfance.

Les bandes-annonces s'achevèrent, et le film commença. Ce n'est qu'à partir du premier quart du film que les actions horrifiantes avaient commencé. La brune s'était crispée durant quelques passages tendus, mais cela n'avait pas été plus loin. En revanche, elle redoutait désormais les passages vraiment gores qu'elle sentait approcher. Elle finit par baisser sa tête et diriger son regard en direction de ses genoux. Elle sentit un pincement sur son bras droit et sursauta, c'était Caleb qui approchait sa tête de celle de la brune.

-Essaye encore une fois de ne pas regarder l'écran et j'y mets de la force, menaça-t-il.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait tant tenu à se mettre à côté d'elle, il voulait être sûr que la jeune fille resterait attentive aux images qui défilaient sur l'écran à chaque seconde du film.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lors d'une scène où une personne possédée tentait de se découper le bras avec un hachoir à viande, un cri sortit de la bouche de Lise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle aurait pourtant dû...Tous ses amis la regardaient et se moquaient d'elle. Elle fut alors prise d'une honte telle qu'elle n'eut plus la moindre réaction jusqu'à la fin du film la seule chose qu'elle faisait, c'était étreindre fortement son sac et resserrer son emprise aux passages délicats. Elle entendait sa sœur rire aux passages les plus flippant. L'unique chose positive que retint Lise sur la séance, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas trop eu peur, seulement durant quelques moments. Elle redoutait tout de même de réagir au film plus tard et de craindre que des personnes possédées puissent croiser son chemin.

Alice avait adoré le film, elle aimait tous les films d'horreur de toute manière, elle avait vu bon nombre de clichés au cinéma où la fille se blottissait dans les bras du gars car elle avait peur, mais la blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ces films à l'eau de rose étaient trop bizarres pour elle. Sa sœur aussi avait peur, et elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment non plus, elle, elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle de voir des gens se faire dégommer, il n'y avait rien qui faisait peur. Pendant la séance, Alice aurait bien aimé se retrouver à côté de sa jumelle dont elle connaissait sa peur de ce genre de film, mais cet idiot de Caleb lui avait prit la place, et elle avait regretté quand elle l'avait entendu crier, certains avaient rigolé, mais pas elle, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas caché les yeux, mais surtout pourquoi elle avait accepté de regarder un film comme ça. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Alice voulut rejoindre sa sœur, mais Jordan commença à lui parler du film, et elle ne put arrêter la conversation.

Le groupe d'adolescent sortit de sa séance. Tous riaient, sauf Lise qui était restée blême et voyait ses craintes se réaliser, les images redéfilaient dans son cerveau, mais c'était surtout le cri qu'elle avait poussé qui la tracassait.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Axel

-Hum comment dire, ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va, répondit la jeune demoiselle, qui ne croyait pas à ses propres mots et qui baissa sa tête pour que l'attaquant vedette de Raimon ne puisse voir l'expression de son visage.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, ça ne sers à rien d'essayer de ne pas m'inquiéter, personne n'y croirait de toute façon, affirma le lycéen avec un sourire rassurant.

-C'est rien...j'ai juste un peu honte d'avoir hurlé au milieu du film, finit-elle par avouer, en relevant sa tête.

-C'est juste pour ça ? T'inquiète pas pour ça, tout le monde aura oublié demain, lui promit-il en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux. La brune retrouva alors le sourire, suite à ce geste affectueux.

-Au fait, je m'étais dit que ce serait pas mal d'avoir vos numéros à toi et aux autres, on ne sait jamais, après tout. Réalisa la demoiselle, laissant ses peurs et sa honte de côté.

-Oui, pas bête, approuva le blond.

Il lui dicta les dix chiffres qui composaient son numéro, et, au moment où elle appuya sur « enregistrer », une troisième personne vint se joindre à eux.

-Axelllllllll, cria-t-elle en s'extasiant.

Deux autres filles que Lise ne connaissait pas vinrent également, elles ne portaient pas l'uniforme de Raimon, mais un autre. Le trio se mit alors à regarder la brune en lui jetant des regards lourds de sens. Elle se contenta de s'en aller, laissant Axel avec ses connaissances. C'est à ce moment que la brune réalisa que tous les garçons étaient encerclés chacun par au moins deux personnes, ces personnes ne portaient pas leurs uniformes et étaient principalement des filles le nombre de garçons était largement inférieur à celui des filles, c'était à peine si on les remarquait, ils étaient deux contre une quinzaine d'individus féminins. Lise remarqua qu'une fille, portait l'uniforme de Raimon. Était-elle présente lorsque Lise était allé proposer aux autres la sortie ? Les autres étaient-ils ses amis venant d'un autre établissement qu'elle aurait appelé ? Peut-être même que ces gens se réunissaient tous les soirs pour parler des joueurs de Raimon et faire des danses vaudous devant des posters de leurs joueurs favoris. Lise arrêta de se poser des questions qui étaient de moins en moins pertinentes, et se remit à faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Elle aperçut sa sœur qui avait visiblement subi le même sort.

-Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! Ragea Alice.

-Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune politesse, j'étais avec Axel et je me suis faite jetée comme une malpropre par ces sans gênes, s'énerva Lise.

-Pareil, quelle bande de tarées, se plaignit alors la blonde.

Un spectacle jubilatoire s'imposa aux yeux de la brune, une fille avait tenté d'embrasser Caleb sur la bouche, il avait à peine réussi à dévier le baiser qui était atterri sur le coin de ses lèvres. S'il s'en prenait à elle pour le film d'horreur, elle pourrait riposter.

-Je vais y aller, dit la brune à sa jumelle.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama la blonde.

-Tu devais pas bosser avec Xavier ? Demanda Lise.

-Si...Parfait, je vais pouvoir aider mes amis à se sortir de là, réalisa Alice.

Alice retourna à l'endroit où se trouvaient Bryce, Jordan et Xavier. Elle prétexta qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire pour embarquer ceux aux chevelures verte et rousse, et sauva son frère en faisant mine d'avoir oublié sa clef.

Lise scruta alors les réactions des autres garçons pour savoir si certains semblaient également avoir besoin d'aide. Seuls Caleb qui étaient toujours avec la même groupie et Axel qui subissait un interrogatoire sur ses caleçons semblaient réellement vouloir s'échapper. Lise décida d'aller aider Axel, Caleb savait être arrogant avec elle, pourquoi pas avec les inconnues aussi, après tout ?

Elle se dirigea vers son ami et se stoppa lorsque ses trois assaillantes la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais. Lise les scruta de haut en bas, et prit la main du blond.

-Dis, chéri on devait pas bosser sur un exposé ? Tu viens ? Sortit-elle avec un incroyable culot, personne n'aurait deviné qu'encore une semaine auparavant elle s'était imaginé qu'il était hautain et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec lui.

Elle se sentait vraiment gênée de faire ça, mais elle savait que ça serait sans doute moins désagréable pour son ami que si elle n'avait pas agi.

L'attaquant fit un soubresaut à l'entente des mots de la demoiselle et se mit à rougir. Elle aussi, rougissait, et beaucoup même, elle avait peur de la manière dont il la percevrait une fois sortis du bâtiment. Mais il était trop tard, c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait eu et elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Heureusement, il semblait avoir compris et lui répondit :

-Oh, euh, oui, désolé, allons-y, au revoir, les filles, lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Ils partirent main dans la main, sous le regard furieux des trois demoiselles.

-Hey, attendez-vous deux ! Vous ne le réussirez jamais sans moi votre exposé ! Hurla Caleb, en courant vers eux sans même prendre le temps de se préoccuper des deux filles avec qui il était.

Ils sortirent donc tous les trois. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Lise lâcha la main d'Axel.

-Désolée, j'ai pas trouvé mieux, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, elles commençaient à devenir pesantes, merci, lui répondit Axel dont le teint des joues était encore rosé.

-Ah, vous voilà ! S'exclama Jordan, ravi que vous ayez pu leur échapper, ceux-là étaient vraiment collants.

Lise aperçut son frère et sa sœur qui la regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Tandis qu'Alice jetait des regards lourds de sens à sa sœur, Bryce semblait sur le point de vomir ses pop-corn sur le sol.


	8. Chapter 7

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Alice et Bryce étaient sur leurs devoirs de Japonais, Xavier avait d'abord expliqué quelques règles qu'il avait vu les années précédentes à sa camarade et qui avaient un rapport avec le sujet, puis il avait essayé de l'aider, mais malgré son aide, la blonde avait toujours énormément de mal, et le devoir prenait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.

-J'en ai marre c'est trop compliqué... se plaignit la blonde.

-Aller, il te reste qu'un exercice. L'encouragea Xavier.

-Désolée, ça doit pas être très drôle...

-T'inquiète pas ça me dérange pas, sinon je n'aurais pas proposé.

-Ouais mais bon...

-Je te dis que c'est bon. Bon, on le finit ce devoir ?

-Ouais.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini leur travail, Alice soupira de soulagement, ça lui avait prit la tête pendant deux heures, elle était ravie que ce soit terminé.

-Tu sais que t'es un bon professeur ?

-Tu trouves ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-Ouais, déjà quand on était petits je comprenais bien avec toi, et c'est toujours le cas.

-Et bah temps mieux, si je peux t'aider, je suis content.

Alice lui sourit, puis une idée germa dans sa tête, elle attrapa un coussin discrètement et l'abattit sur la tête de son ami.

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir abandonnée quand ces filles se sont collées à toi tout à l'heure !

Xavier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se reprit un coup de coussin, il attrapa également un coussin pour lui rendre la pareille, il avait compris que la blonde voulait juste rigoler et que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était qu'un prétexte.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes les coups de coussin et les rires fusaient, mais ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Lise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Une bataille de polochon, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda Alice.

-Non ça va aller.

-Bah pourquoi tu es venue alors ?

-Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui faisait tout ce raffut, j'ai même cru que vous fraisiez autre chose. Déclara Lise avec un sourire espiègle.

-Autre chose ? Interrogea la blonde, elle tourna la tête vers Xavier qui rougissait, lui, avait dû comprendre, puis cela fit tilt dans son cerveau.

-T'es vraiment blonde... Désespéra sa jumelle.

-Non, je préfère juste ne pas comprendre, je veux rester pure et innocente, moi. Répondit-elle en insistant sur le mot ''moi''.

-Je crois que c'est loupé pour innocente, tu l'es vraiment plus depuis bien longtemps.

-Même pas vrai.

-Bon je vais vous laisser. Termina Lise en fermant la porte.

-Je crois que je vais aussi devoir y aller. Déclara Xavier en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

-C'est vrai qu'on a pris plus de temps que prévu, bon bah à demain, et merci.

-À demain.

L'équipe de football était dans le car, en direction de la Royal Academy. L'excitation était palpable pour la plupart des joueurs, pour d'autre, c'était l'anxiété qui prenait le dessus, peu d'entre eux arrivaient à rester calme, c'était pour certain leur premier match avec cette équipe.

Alice était à coté de Sylvia, devant elle se trouvaient Camélia et Lise, et sur le siège d'en face, Nelly et Célia.

Alice boudait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient refusé qu'elle se mélange aux garçons, « les managers devaient rester ensemble » selon le coach, pour prévoir des trucs de paperasse, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait pas écouté. Et manque de pot, elle avait oublié son téléphone sur son chargeur le matin même, mais son frère lui avait prêté le sien pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie, connaissant sa sœur, il savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle n'avait pas un portable pendant un voyage de bus.

Et il avait eu raison, Sylvia discutait joyeusement avec Célia qui était sur le siège d'en face, résultat : la blonde se retrouvait toute seule, elle bidouillait donc le portable de son frère pour passer le temps. Elle fouillait dans ses photos quand elle tomba sur une photo de Jordan les cheveux en pétard, avec une tête aussi drôle que ses cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sylvia à coté d'elle.

Bien que tentée de montrer la photo à tout le monde, Alice décida de jouer l'innocence, elle savait que cette blague-ci ne passerait pas aussi bien que les autres.

-Non, non... rien. Répondit-elle en changeant de photo, et quand elle vit la suivante, elle rechangea immédiatement de photo, en espérant que sa voisine n'ait rien vu, elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir une nouvelle crise de rire.

Sur la photo se trouvait Xavier, qui semblait galérer à enlever le gel de ses cheveux. Une partie était encore surélevée alors que l'autre était en pétard, une chose était sûre, Bryce avait dû prendre ces photos en douce.

Heureusement, Sylvia était retournée à sa conversation, laissant Alice rire tranquillement dans son coin.

Le bus arriva enfin, laissant tout le monde descendre, le coach de la Royal Academy les attendait, et conduisit les garçons jusqu'aux vestiaires, les managers, elles, durent se diriger pour préparer l'eau et les serviettes sur le banc de touche.

Quand ils arrivèrent au banc de touche, le coach laissa les demoiselles s'occuper seules tandis qu'il partit discuter.

-Mince j'ai oublié de rendre son portable à Bryce, je vais retourner lui donner. Chuchota Alice à Lise.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. Répondit la brune. On revient. Cria-t-elle aux autres filles.

Alice avait prit la peine d'attendre sa sœur, mais elle se dépêchait, elle savait que son frère était accro à son portable, autant qu'elle au sien, il avait été gentil de lui prêter, elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

Elle entra dans la pièce qui était les vestiaires sans toquer, elle avait cru entendre sa sœur parler, mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention, elle chercha son frère du regard, quand elle se rendit compte d'une chose : les garçons étaient en train de se changer, certain étaient en caleçons, d'autres non.

D'ailleurs toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce la regardait avec des yeux ronds, quelques uns se rhabillèrent en vitesse tandis que d'autres n'osaient pas bouger.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus attentivement, la scène était tellement drôle, ils étaient pour la plupart gênés et rougissaient un peu.

-J'avais oublié de te rendre ton portable, Bryce. Décréta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tendant avec un grand sourire alors que lui, semblait énervé.

-T'es sérieuse, tu rentres juste pour ça ? Ça t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'on se changeait ? Demanda Hurley, même si à la vue son visage, cela ne semblait pas le déranger, il faut dire qu'il passait une majeure partie de son temps en maillot de bain, d'ailleurs ça n'étonna même pas Alice de le voir avec un short de bain à la place d'un caleçon.

-J'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi pour être franche, mais moi ça me dérange pas.

Tout le long du moment où elle fut dans la salle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder les garçons, Jordan avait vite caché avec une veste, mais elle avait quand même aperçu son caleçon à nounours trop mignon, elle trouvait que ça lui correspondait bien. Bryce, lui, était déjà en tenue de foot, Shawn s'était dépêché d'enfiler son shirt, elle n'avait rien vu, à par son torse. Xavier, lui, était resté figé en la voyant, même si il était en caleçon, où alors, ça ne le dérangeait pas, elle n'aurait su dire.

Lise qui était restée en retrait, avait également détaillé une autre partie de la scène. Elle ne s'était intéressée qu'aux gens en sous-vêtements, sans trop le montrer, histoire de ne pas passer pour une perverse. En plus de ceux que sa sœur avait eu le temps de voir, se trouvait Kevin dont le visage s'était littéralement crispé lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, son caleçon était doré et portait le motif d'une couronne noire au niveau de son derrière. Axel, avait remonté le bas sa tenue, à un rythme normal lorsque la porte était ouverte, son caleçon était noir uni, il avait sans doute voulu garder son sang-froid, mais la teinte rouge de son visage laissait deviner qu'il aurait préféré ne pas recevoir la visite des deux intruses. Mark, qui quant à lui portait un caleçon avec écrit son nom au dos, avait bondit derrière les bancs du vestiaire. Mais celui que la brune avait remarqué le plus était Caleb, qui, au moment de l'ouverture se trouvait dos à la porte, une main sur sa fesse droite et les yeux rivés sur son portable. Quand il avait vu les jumelles, il s'était contenté de regarder dans leur direction avant de retourner pianoter sur son outils. Depuis trois jours, il était beaucoup plus concentré sur son portable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Certaines filles seraient sûrement devenues toutes rouges dans cette situation, et auraient bégayé des idioties, elles trouvaient ça pathétique, pourquoi seraient-elles gênées ? Elles vivaient avec des garçons depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles avaient pris des bains avec certains d'entre eux jusqu'à leurs 5 ans, alors elles ne trouvaient pas ça gênant.

-Bon bah nous on y va ! S'exclama Alice qui sortit innocemment de la pièce sous les regards assassins des garçons. Ils n'avaient pas trop dû apprécier le fait de voir leur intimité ainsi dévoilée.

C'était un match serré, chaque équipe voulait prouver qu'elle était la meilleure, on aurait pu se croire à un match de final, tant les joueurs se donnaient à fond.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes de jeu, la Royal Académy avait le ballon, mais Shawn réussit à l'intercepter, il fit une passe à Axel qui fonça vers le but adverse, tout le monde pensait qu'il allait marquer, mais un joueur défensif de la Royal se mit en travers de sa route, et il fit une passe, à Xavier, qui lui, avait le champ libre pour tirer, ce qu'il fit avec sa super technique de la frappe stellaire, le ballon rentra dans les cages, malgré la super technique du gardien, 4-3 pour Raimon, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, tout le stade se mit à applaudir, à crier, alors que les joueurs s'arrêtaient et reprenaient leur souffle, les joueurs d'Inazuma se tapèrent dans les mains, se félicitèrent, puis ils allèrent chercher à boire.

Quand Bryce et Jordan arrivèrent, Alice les félicita en leur tapant dans les mains, puis quand ce fut Xavier qui arriva, la blonde sauta sur lui, en lui faisant un câlin.

-Félicitation pour ton but de la victoire ! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, mais sans la passe d'Axel j'aurais rien fait.

-C'est vrai... t'es pas si doué que ça, en fait. Répondit-elle sérieuse, avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête du jeune homme. Je rigolais !

Elle s'écarta de lui, sentant des regards pesants dans son dos.

-Beurk t'es tout transpirant. Se plaignit-elle en allant lui chercher une serviette.

Lise, elle, avait immédiatement couru vers Byron à la fin du match. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir avant et avait eu peur de pénétrer seule les locaux de la Royal Academy qui auraient pu faire ressurgir en elle la pensée du film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu une semaine auparavant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup été hantée par le fait de l'avoir regardé, comme elle l'avait redouté, les seuls moment où elle avait peur de croiser quelqu'un de possédé, c'était quand elle était seule dans de longs couloirs, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Elle arriva jusqu'au blond.

-Byron ! L'appela-t-elle.

Le milieu de terrain se retourna alors.

-Oh salut Lise, ça va ? Interrogea le blond.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était déçu d'avoir perdu et elle voulait le réconforter.

-Mouais, et toi ? Se contenta-t-elle de dire d'un ton las.

-Super ! Répondit-il en faisant un sourire qui paraissait vrai, mais dont la jeune demoiselle devinait la vraie signification.

-J'aime pas qu'on me mente... Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autre, c'était la seule phrase qui était venue à son esprit qui ne faisait pas trop allusion au match.

-Bah, je peux pas non plus sauter de joie d'avoir perdu. S'expliqua le jeune homme.

-Hum...Pas faux, lui répondit-elle en cherchant un moyen de lui faire penser à autre chose...

Elle tira alors un stylo de la poche de sa jupe, et en approcha la mine de son visage. Byron fit un grand bond en arrière.

-Si l'encre de ce stylo touche mon visage, tu vas voir...Menaça le blond qui retrouvait le sourire.

Les membres de la Royal Academy commencèrent à charrier les deux adolescents ce qui repoussa l'entrain de Lise. Elle retourna au banc des Raimon, Caleb discutait avec la fille qui avait tenté de l'embrasser une semaine plus tôt. Elle était penchée sur l'estrade des spectateurs. Elle ne s'y intéressa pas plus que ça.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans les vestiaires, mais lui, prenait son temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des événements de l'après midi.

D'abord ses sœurs qui étaient rentrées dans les vestiaires, alors que plus de la moitié des joueurs étaient déshabillés. Ça l'avait mis en rogne, car il avait bien remarqué qu'elles avaient ''maté'' et ça l'énervait que les jumelles s'intéressent à ce genre de choses, il voulait les protéger, et il savait que, si elles sortaient avec quelqu'un, elles allaient avoir le cœur brisé à un moment où un autre, qu'elles allaient être malheureuses. Et même s'il appréciait la plupart des membres de l'équipe, il avait peur que certains veuillent jouer avec elles, et il ne le supporterai pas.

Puis, quand le match fut terminé, il avait été réellement content de gagner, mais quand il avait vu Alice se jeter sur Xavier, il avait ressenti de la colère, pourtant il ne voulait pas être énervé contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais le voir aussi proche de sa petite sœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il fleurtait avec elle et qu'il allait lui faire du mal, et ça le tuait, de penser ça de son ami, car il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa tête blonde préférée.

Il pensa également à sa deuxième sœur. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle serait moins préoccupante que sa jumelle. Il savait Lise plus sérieuse, mais depuis la fête, elle semblait de plus en plus frivole et agitée. La voir, elle aussi, regarder ses coéquipiers à moitié dénudés lui avait fait comprendre encore plus ses torts, peut-être s'était-il volontairement voilé la face pour ne pas se faire de soucis ? Mais il s'en faisait, depuis la fête, apercevoir Caleb lui donnait des envies de meurtres, et puis, voir la brune courir vers un autre de ses amis de longue date dès le coup de sifflet final avait amplifié le mélange de colère et de culpabilité qui se trouvaient dans ses entrailles.

Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elles s'éloignent de lui si elles se trouvaient un petit copain ? Il ne savait pas lui même, il ne savait pas grand chose en ce moment, ses émotions et ses pensées étaient bien emmêlées.

D'un coup, il sentit quelqu'un venir devant lui, puis quelque chose se coller à ses lèvres : Claude. Il l'embrassait passionnément, Bryce adorait ça, il l'adorait, il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans les vestiaires et qu'il devait y avoir d'autres personnes, puis il se souvint que la tulipe, comme il aimait bien l'appeler, ne l'embrasserait pas, si ils n'étaient pas seuls. Même si Claude s'en fichait qu'on le voit, comme ce n'était pas le cas de l'albinos, donc le rouquin faisait attention.

-Tu semblais déprimé, alors je voulais te remonter le moral. Expliqua Claude avec un sourire de prédateur en s'écartant de Bryce, puis il replongea sur ses lèvres.

-Et ça, c'est pour notre victoire, Félicitation.

Ça, c'était quelque chose que Claude ne montrait qu'à lui, cette personnalité, il était si différent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, alors que lorsqu'il y avait du monde, ils s'engueulaient toujours, mais c'était différent, et Bryce adorait ce Claude-là.

Le rouquin sortit des vestiaires avec le même sourire qui provoquait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'estomac de l'albinos, le laissant seul avec ses pensées toujours autant emmêlées.

Bryce n'était toujours pas revenu, Lise l'avait remarqué et Alice aussi. Les deux jeunes filles scrutaient Caleb qui discutait encore avec la fille du cinéma. Certains garçons avaient mêmes charrié l'iroquois, ils s'étaient tous tus car Caleb menaçait de sortir des dossiers.

Lise n'avait pas beaucoup fait attention à la fille jusqu'à présent, mais elle avait fini par lui porter plus d'attention. Elle était magnifique, sa peau était métissée et incroyablement lisse. Ses cheveux frisés ainsi que ses yeux noisettes auraient pu être enviés par n'importe qui. Et il fallait admettre que son sourire était très mignon. Lise fut presque dégoûtée qu'une aussi belle fille soit attirée par Caleb... La pauvre, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, elle n'avait pas suffisamment mauvais goût pour choisir Jack...Mais Caleb n'était certainement celui qui rendrait une fille aux apparences si gentilles, heureuse. D'ailleurs, c'était plus ou moins dur d'imaginer qu'il puisse rendre qui que ce soit heureuse, à part peut-être sa mère.

Les jumelles commençaient à en avoir marre de toutes les personnes qui étaient venues voir les joueurs. Il y en avait bien une centaine. Les deux filles n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de regarder Caleb, il s'était bien mis à l'écart de tout le reste avec la jolie fille qui l'accompagnait. Mais ils n'étaient pas très intéressants et les demoiselles se laçaient d'imaginer ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Je vais exploser...Se plaignit Alice.

-On va exploser ensemble, ajouta Lise. Ces gens rendent mon air irrespirable, et je me demande si les joueurs ne sont pas plus à plaindre que nous...

-C'est vrai, soupira Alice affichant néanmoins un sourire narquois. Regarde Axel, Shawn et Xavier...Tous ceux qui ont marqués sont en plein harcèlement. D'ailleurs les fans d'Axel te lancent des regards mauvais.

-J'ai vu, je devrais peut-être l'aider...Mais je suis pas sûre que ça lui plaise si je raconte trop que je suis sa petite amie, spécula-t-elle.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il préfère n'importe quoi que ce qu'il subit, ricana Alice

-Sans doute...Approuva la brune.

-Tu n'y vas pas ? Interrogea la blonde.

-Entre te laisser seule et laisser n'importe qui d'autre galérer, je laisse les autres galérer, sourit Lise.

La blonde fit alors un câlin à sa sœur. Elles restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, puis Mr Travis dissipa la foule en ordonnant aux joueurs de regagner le bus.

Le lendemain, rien de notable ne s'était passé jusqu'à l'entraînement. Tout le monde s'était rendu sur le terrain du lycée. Et tout le monde avait au bout d'un moment regardé le portail qui montrait Caleb, la bouche liée à celle de la jolie métisse de la veille. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés au portail et que l'iroquois s'était mis à marcher en direction du terrain, les gens s'étaient mis à lui jeter des regards lourds de sens. C'est Hurley qui osa en parler le premier.

-Bah alors Caleb, on nous cache des trucs ? T'es passé en mode chaud lapin ? Demanda le surfeur en riant.

-Si tu veux pas qu'on parle de la fois où tu t'es mis à hurler des les toilettes parce que t'étais coincé dedans, je te conseille de te taire... Se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton las.

Lise se rappela à ce moment là que le brun n'avait pas assisté aux cours de l'après-midi, la veille, le prof de maths avait même lâché un "Eh bah, il commence fort, dès la deuxième semaine...".

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais pas là, lâcha-t-elle avec un air détaché.

-Elsa voulait qu'on aille voir un film d'horreur, elle ne crie pas pendant les séances, elle, répondit-il avec un ton hautain.

-Si tu veux pas qu'on parle du film d'horreur d'hier, celui où je t'ai vu la main agrippée à ton caleçon au motif de cupcake, je te conseille de taire, menaça-t-elle en imitant le ton las qu'il avait utilisé contre Hurley.

-T'as bien maté, toi, se défendit-il en changeant légèrement de sujet.

-Crois-moi je m'en serais très bien passé, termina la brune.

Mark et Mr Travis annoncèrent le début de l'entraînement, ce qui coupa toutes les discussions en cours. La victoire de la veille avait offert à l'équipe une motivation supplémentaire, s'ajoutant à celle dont elle faisait habituellement preuve.


	9. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, le jour de la sortie culturelle arriva enfin.

Le trajet en bus avait déjà démarré depuis un bon moment, Alice était excitée comme une puce depuis la veille, ravie de louper une journée de cours, qu'elle passait en plus de cela avec ses amis, son frère et sa sœur.

Elle était assise à côté de Lise, elles discutaient avec les deux personnes des sièges de devant, Jude et Mark.

Alice aurait aimé se retrouver près de Jordan et Xavier, mais ils étaient rentrés dans les derniers dans le bus, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre assez proches. Mais elle s'amusait bien, Mark était vraiment trop drôle, elle l'aimait bien.

Le bus s'arrêta et tout le monde descendit du bus, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se regrouper pour qu'il explique les activités de la matinée, le rendez-vous était exigé pour une heure.

Les élèves devaient faire des petits groupes de minimum deux et maximum cinq, ils devaient parcourir la ville pour remplir un questionnaire, ils avaient toute la matinée pour faire cela. Une fois les groupes faits, le professeur vérifia et changea certains élèves de groupe.

Alice se retrouva avec Xavier, Jordan et Célia, Bryce avait été changé de groupe car le professeur voulait qu'il ne se retrouve pas tout le temps avec ses sœurs, il avait donc été échangé avec Célia et se retrouvait avec Sylvia, Erik et Bobby.

Quant à Lise, elle termina dans le groupe de Mark, Axel, Jude et Caleb. Elle n'avait été échangée avec personne, simplement mis dans un autre groupe. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir fini avec ses trois camarades de classe, qu'elle appréciait énormément. Elle aurait tout de même préférée ne pas être avec Caleb, c'était plus ou moins de sa faute si la brune traversait certains couloirs en pas chassés.

Puis, tous les élèves commencèrent à se disperser.

-Vous avez vraiment envie de faire ce machin ? Demanda Alice en pointant sa double feuille du doigt.

-On est obligés, et puis plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra s'amuser. Répondit Xavier, qui avait l'air tout aussi enthousiaste que la blonde.

-Oui, il faut se dépêcher, mais les infos doivent être juste, c'est noté je vous rappelle. Enchaîna Célia.

Ils cherchèrent dans toute la ville les réponses à leur questionnaire. Ils demandaient à certains habitants, mais la plupart disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps où les ignoraient carrément.

Après un énième vent, Alice s'assit sur le sol contre un mur en soufflant.

-Ils sont vraiment malpolis les gens... grogna-t-elle.

-Ils sont pressés c'est tout. Les défendit Célia.

-Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour nous ignorer de la sorte et nous regarder comme des moins que rien.

-Je crois que tu exagères un peu les choses, Alice. Exposa Xavier avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-Ouais, peut-être un peu, mais je suis énervée, ça fait une heure et on a rempli qu'un quart de cette fiche de malheur.

-Il nous reste encore deux heures. Répondit Jordan

-On aura jamais fini à temps... souffla Célia.

-Moi, je vous préviens dans une heure j'arrête tout, tant pis si j'ai pas fini. Rétorqua la blonde.

Ils restèrent encore assis quelques minutes, Célia essayait de faire changer d'avis Alice, mais c'était peine perdue.

Finalement la chance leur sourit enfin, une vielle dame qu'Alice avait aidé à porter ses courses, voyant comme elle était chargée, leur donna toutes les réponses, elle avait également bavardé avec eux sur la terrasse de sa maison et leur avait servi un thé, Alice était toute contente, cette dame en plus de leur avoir fait gagner un temps fou lui rappelait énormément sa grand-mère du côté paternel, enfin, sa grand mère d'adoption.

Ils repartirent de chez la vielle dame, il leur restait une heure.

-On va faire un tour au parc? Demanda Alice enthousiaste.

-Au parc ?

-Oui, apparemment y'a un parc et des cerfs s'y promènent en liberté, j'aimerai trop en voir un !

-C'est vrai, j'en ai déjà vu. Argumenta Célia

-Moi ça me tente bien. S'exclama Jordan avec un grand sourire.

-Bon bah allons-y.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Alice ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée, elle voulait vraiment voir des cerfs, Jordan parlait gaiement avec Célia, et Xavier les écoutait d'une oreille discrète.

-Dites vous pensez qu'on va en voir ? Demanda la blonde.

-De quoi ? Demanda Jordan.

-Bah des cerfs, triple idiot...

-Ah bah je sais pas...

-Je pense que ça peut arriver. Répondit Xavier

-Chouette ! Chantonna Alice

-Enfin, si tu fais moins de bruit. Rajouta-t-il.

-Oups... je me tais.

-Ce serait une première. Rigola une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnaissait bien.

Claude se trouvait derrière avec eux avec Kevin, Shawn et Ethan, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, lui, il devait faire partie de la classe de Lise.

Quand elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager bizarrement, les paroles de son frère lui revenait, elle les chassa rapidement avant qu'il se pose des questions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Jordan joyeux.

-On profite de notre temps libre. Répondit Kevin

Alice avait envie de les envoyer balader, elle n'appréciait ni Claude, ni Ethan, ni Kevin, mais Shawn était avec eux, et lui, elle l'appréciait, donc elle se tut.

-En tout cas, faites pas de bruit, on veut voir les cerfs nous.

-Comme c'est mignon. Rétorqua Ethan avant de lancer un regard à Claude, il préparait un mauvais coup, Xavier l'ayant ressenti aussi, leur groupe s'éloigna dans la partie boisée.

Ils discutaient doucement, Alice, elle, ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, elle regardait tous les alentours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle commençait à désespérer, il ne restait même pas une demie heure, et ils devaient prendre en compte le chemin du retour dedans, Alice s'assit contre un arbre

-Je voulais voir un cerf moi...

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Argumenta Xavier.

-Ouais, je voulais en filmer un. Ronchonna Célia.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, quand Alice aperçut un buisson bouger, elle regarda plus attentivement en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Xavier qui était à côté d'elle pour lui signaler, Jordan et Célia furent rapidement avertis, et ils virent un jeune cerf sortir du derrière des arbres. Alice voulut s'approcher elle se leva donc précipitamment, puis, sous les consignes de Xavier qui lui fit signe de faire attention, elle se calma et s'approcha discrètement.

Alice n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de l'animal quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, effrayant le cerf ainsi qu'Alice qui tomba en se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose.

C'était Claude et Ethan, avec un portable à la main et de grands sourires sadiques sur les lèvres. Ils se tapèrent dans la mains ravis de leur blague, ils refirent encore une fois le bruit avec le portable avant de partir rapidement.

-Ça va Alice? Demanda Célia, voyant qu'elle s'était assise et qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle tenait son poignet gauche avec sa main droite.

Xavier s'approcha en vitesse de la demoiselle, rapidement suivi, par les deux autres. Il s'accroupit et lui prit le poignet qu'elle tenait fermement.

-Ça me fait mal. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Je crois bien que tu t'es fait une foulure où un truc du genre, retournons au bus.

-Tu as raison. Affirma Célia, pas très rassurée.

-C'est bon, tu peux marcher ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Ouais, c'est bon, ce n'est que mon poignet, répondit-elle en se levant doucement, toujours les larmes au yeux.

-Ce ne sont que des gros idiots. S'énerva Jordan.

-Je me doutais qu'il qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, mais pas un truc comme ça.

Ils reprirent le chemin, les trois compagnons de la blonde restaient bien à coté d'elle, s'inquiétant, même si elle leur affirmait que ce n'était rien de bien grave.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers les professeurs, ceux-ci s'inquiétèrent en voyant le poignet d'Alice, ils mirent un bandage avec de la pommade pour la journée, mais elle devrait aller voir un médecin le soir même.

Quelques heures plus tôt, de son côté, Lise se trouvait toujours feuille à la main, aux côtés de ses équipiers, à la recherche des réponses aux questions.

Le papier fut rempli en à peine une quinzaine de minutes. Lise s'était beaucoup renseignée sur le Japon, elle avait voulu mieux connaître son pays natal, lorsqu'elle était en France. La majorité des connaissances qu'elle avait acquises lui étaient restées. Jude et Axel étaient également calés sur le sujet. Ils avaient à eux trois rempli le questionnaire d'une traite. Pendant ce temps, Mark avait fait semblant de vraiment cogiter sur les questions, et Caleb était resté scotché à son portable, sans même prendre la peine de s'intéresser à la feuille.

-Bon bah ça, c'est fait, s'exclama la seule fille du groupe.

-Ils ont mis des questions plutôt basiques... Remarqua Jude.

-Ils en avaient quand même un sacré paquet, elles prennent une feuille double, ajouta Mark.

-Ils ont sans doute voulu nous faire faire de la pédagogie en nous apprenant l'autonomie, expliqua le brun aux dreadlocks.

-Oui, c'est sûr que ça change du collège où on devait suivre les profs partout. En France, une amie qui était en seconde, m'a dit que lors de l'un de ses voyages scolaire à l'étranger tout le monde avait au moins quatre heures de temps libre par jour. En troisième je n'avais eu qu'une heure dans la semaine, raconta Lise.

-Ouais, c'est pas que ta vie nous intéresse pas...Quoiqu'en fait si, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Interrogea Caleb qui semblait irrité.

-J'aurais bien aimé aller au parc de Nara, et au Tōdai-ji, répondit la brune sans prêter attention à l'agressivité des paroles de l'iroquois.

-Le taux d'agios ? Répéta Mark qui n'avait pas compris.

-Tu verras ce que c'est quand on y sera, se contenta de dire Axel pour toute réponse.

-Donc on va au parc ? Demanda le gardien des Raimon.

-Oui, on va au parc...Soupirèrent Jude et Axel qui avaient probablement l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un gosse de cinq ans.

Les cinq adolescents marchèrent jusqu'au parc, Lise prit les numéros des trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient, elle avait déjà celui d'Axel. Elle avait l'intention d'obtenir ceux de tous les membres de l'équipe, elle avait également prévu de faire des programmes personnalisés à chaque joueurs aux entraînements, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment leurs aptitudes pour ça. Elle avait décidé de prendre son rôle de manager à cœur, et de vraiment aider les joueurs de Raimon, mais pour l'instant, elle se demandait à quoi servaient les managers à part amener de l'eau et des serviettes aux joueurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail du parc, la brune alla acheter des "délices des daims", une nourriture que les touristes pouvaient donner aux cerfs.

-Tu vas claquer combien là dedans ? Donne leur tes chips, t'as vu le prix ? Demanda Caleb qui semblait décidément particulièrement à cran.

-Certainement pas, j'ai pas envie qu'ils tombent malades, lui répondit la brune.

-Pfff t'es vraiment une idiote...Ajouta-t-il, blasé.

La demoiselle ne prit pas la peine de donner suite à la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Caleb ou même quelqu'un d'autre lui faire perdre son sang-froid et gâcher une journée où elle pouvait découvrir le Japon.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc. Il était entouré par une forêt et coupé par un lac. Des sakuras en fleurs étaient disséminés autours de la surface plane, le panorama était magnifique. Tout le monde le prit en photo, même Caleb.

Les cinq lycéens allèrent voir les cerfs, ils étaient là en grand nombre et se laissaient facilement approcher. En dehors du rebelle, tout le groupe caressa les cerfs. Les animaux semblaient plus intéressés par le paquet que tenait la brune entre ses mains, que par les humains qui les touchaient. Lorsqu'ils en finirent avec les cerfs, une heure et demie séparait les lycéens de l'heure de rendez-vous.

-Regardez, il y a une aire de jeux, fit remarquer Mark qui semblait tout content.

-Vous voulez qu'on y aille ? Demanda Lise qui retombait également en enfance.

-Bah...Pourquoi pas...Répondirent Axel et Jude d'une même voix, en haussant les épaules.

Il y avait des toboggans, des balançoires, des chevaux à ressort et une toile d'araignée.

-Je paris que t'as pas cap de monter jusqu'en haut, défia Caleb qui s'adressait à Lise.

-Pfff y'a à peine sept mètres, tu m'as pris pour qui ? Le problème...C'est que je suis en jupe, désenchanta la brune qui aurait aimé monter.

-Le problème, c'est surtout que t'as peur, corrigea Caleb avec froideur.

Jupe ou pas, Lise ne voulait pas donner raison à l'iroquois. Elle ne s'emporta pas et resta très calme, pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir d'imaginer que ses moqueries étaient efficaces.

-Bon, très bien, répondit-elle calmement.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la toile d'araignée et posa son pied droit sur la première corde.

-Attends Lise, prends mon jogging d'entraînement, l'interrompit Axel.

Elle revint en sa direction et enfila le vêtement que le jeune homme lui tendait. Elle l'avait mis par dessus sa jupe. Ce n'était pas confortable, mais préférable au fait de s'exhiber en public.

-C'est gentil, merci...Mais pourquoi tu l'as pris ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-On prend toujours notre tenue de sport où qu'on aille, coupa Mark, au fait Lise, moi aussi je veux y aller, on fait la course ? Proposa le gardien qui affichait un large sourire.

-Aucun soucis ! S'enthousiasma la lycéenne.

Ils escaladèrent alors les cordes ensemble. Durant leur ascension, ils s'étaient jetés des regards enfantins, et avaient souri jovialement. La brune appréciait beaucoup Mark, il était toujours partant pour rigoler, et cette escalade avait fait retomber la demoiselle en enfance.

-Bon, t'as gagné la montée, s'écria-t-elle après avoir rejoint son ami qui était déjà arrivé au sommet de la toile depuis une dizaine de secondes. Mais tu ne gagneras pas la descente ! Continua la brune qui affichait un sourire incitant au défi.

En effet, elle atteint le sol plus rapidement que son ami brun, sa jupe la démangeait moins pour descendre. Elle courut jusqu'au banc, mais glissa sur un caillou et manqua de faire une chute. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de manquer de tomber à tous moments qu'elle était devenue capable de se rattraper. Les autres qui eux l'ignoraient, avaient eu le réflexe de s'extirper du banc. Sauf Caleb, bien sûr, qui avait levé la tête avant de retourner à ses SMS. Jude et Axel étaient restés debout et la regardaient fixement, les yeux grands ouverts. Voyant l'expression de leurs visages, la brune se mit à rire.

-Ah ah, merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez voulu me rattraper, mais vous me verrez souvent faire ça, je ne tiens pas sur mes deux jambes, rit-elle.

Elle ôta le jogging que lui avait passé Axel, en le remerciant une seconde fois. Mark et Lise allèrent jouer sur les balançoires. À peu près une heure avant le rendez-vous, le groupe se rendit au Tōdai-ji. Ils entrèrent.

Une immense statue de bouddha se trouvait au centre de la pièce, elle était dorée, et très impressionnante.

-Elle fait 37 mètres, précisa Jude.

-On a enfin trouvé quelque chose d'aussi gros que toi, lança Caleb, qui, là encore, désignait Lise.

Elle en eut assez des piques que l'iroquois ne cessait de lui lancer, elle voulut lui répondre une bonne fois pour toute, mais Axel fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Caleb, je ne sais pas ce que t'as depuis ce matin contre Lise, mais tu commences sérieusement à être saoulant, rugit l'attaquant. Elle t'as fait quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas donc calme toi.

-Pfff vous n'avez aucun humour, soupira le milieu de terrain.

-Je me passerai du tien, précisa la lycéenne dont l'intervention d'Axel avait fait regagner le sang froid.

Ils retournèrent au bus.

Dès que Lise vit sa sœur, elle la rejoint ainsi que son frère qui faillit faire une crise, quand il vit le poignet de la blonde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda Bryce paniqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est sûrement qu'une foulure, je suis tombée et je me suis mal réceptionnée.

-T'es vraiment maladroite. S'exclama Lise.

-C'est de la faute de Claude et Ethan, expliqua Jordan. Ils nous ont fait peur quand on observait un cerf, résultat le cerf s'est enfuit et Alice est tombée.

Alice se sentait mal, elle savait que son frère allait s'embrouiller, car c'était Claude le responsable, et avec la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui, elle avait peur que ça parte en vrille par sa faute, car ça n'aurait été qu'une blague, si elle ne s'était pas méchamment ramassée.

Bryce bouillonnait, il en voulait à Claude, malgré leur relation. Ça l'énervait qu'on touche à ses sœurs, si l'occasion se présentait, il s'expliquerait avec lui, mais pas pour le moment, il ne voulait pas faire un scandale en pleine sortie scolaire.

Les profs annoncèrent le pic-nique, tous les lycéens s'éparpillèrent près du bus pour manger. Les jumelles mangeaient ensemble, avec leurs deux groupes. Tous s'amusaient.

Lors d'une conversation, Jordan avait avoué avoir une horreur des pommes. L'information, avait intéressé Alice qui avait tenté de lui en faire manger un quartier, elle avait dû renoncer à cause de son poignet. Un peu plus tard, après avoir jeté les emballages de son sandwich dans une poubelle, Lise avait chipé le bandeau de Mark et l'avait mis sur sa tête. Une course poursuite marquée par les rires des deux jeunes gens s'en étaient suivie. Mark avait finalement attrapé l'usurpatrice par la taille, il s'était penché sur son dos, et avait récupéré son couvre chef, après avoir fait un shampoing à la voleuse. Lorsque les jumelles étaient ainsi, rien ne pouvait leur faire songer à autre chose qu'à faire des bêtises, mais d'habitude, Bryce était présent pour les dissuader...

Bryce était avec Claude, à l'écart des autres, tels que personne ne pouvait les voir, il aurait préféré passer ce temps avec ses sœurs, mais il était énervé et voulait s'expliquer.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Demanda Claude qui commençait à perdre patience devant le silence de son "ami"

-Alice s'est cassé le poignet à cause de toi. Répondit-il froidement.

-Comment ça, cassé le poignet ?

-À cause de ta stupide blague ! Alors j'aimerais que tu t'excuses. Commença à s'énerver Bryce

-Eh, mais calmos mec, c'était qu'une blague, je savais même pas qu'elle s'était fait mal...

Claude avait voulu rajouter "la blonde" mais il s'était retenu à temps, il savait que ça n'aurait rien arrangé du tout.

-Bah oui, elle s'est foulé le poignet. Tu peux t'en prendre à qui tu veux, mais ne touche pas à mes sœurs.

-Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ta sœur est une empotée qui sait même pas tenir debout, alors compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser.

Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir cette phrase-là, par contre, et il le regrettait bien en voyant le regard noir de l'albinos.

-Une empotée ? Répéta Bryce.

Il ne voulait pas répondre, savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa sœur l'énervait au plus au point, il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui, il serra les poings et commença à partir. Il entendit Claude l'appeler une fois, mais il n'en fit rien, ça lui faisait mal, mais il refusait que le rouquin dénigre sa sœur de la sorte, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait sûrement été qu'énervé, mais c'était lui, et ça le rendait triste, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Les jumelles avaient fait le tour des tables pour récupérer les coordonnées de tous les joueurs, elles avaient juste passé outre celles d'Ethan. Alice avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir à croiser Claude, mais elle comprit à ce moment-là qu'il devait être avec son frère, et une boule se forma dans son ventre.

À Kyoto, le "jeu" prévu par les profs était différent, ils avaient balisés certains endroits de la ville, et des lieux importants sur accord de la mairie. Chaque groupe devait aller dans différents lieux et recopier sur une feuille, des symboles placés à côté des balises. Les balises représentaient l'éclair de Raimon. Ils avaient une fois de plus trois heures.

-Faut qu'on se dépêche, je veux passer voir Scotty, ordonna Mark qui était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à Nara.

Ils furent interrompus durant leur parcours par un groupe de filles qui avaient reconnu les joueurs.

Lise lança un regard en direction d'Axel qui la regardait également. Elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aide, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait, neuf jours auparavant.

Elle s'approcha donc de l'attaquant que quatre filles harcelaient de questions. Elle se mit au dos du jeune homme, colla sa tête contre la sienne, et encercla son cou avec ses mains.

-Désolée, je ne le prête pas ! Dit-elles aux filles qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Les assaillantes tournèrent les talons, et partirent avec celles dont l'attention s'étaient portées sur Mark, Jude et Caleb.

Lise se détacha d'Axel, elle se sentait gênée et rougissait probablement, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça soit visible.

-Je vous plains de devoir subir ça, lança-t-elle, en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que les garçons la dévisageait.

-C'est gentil de m'aider en tout cas, je ne tombe que sur des folles...Se plaignit Axel, qui ne semblait effectivement tomber que sur des filles hyperactives.

-Pas de quoi, répondit la brune.

-Finalement c'est plus toi qui me protège que le contraire...Remarqua Axel.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Demanda Mark qui souriait.

-T'as bien entendu, oui, lui répondit Lise. Mais tu n'as sans doute pas compris. C'est entre Axel et moi, et ne vas pas imaginer des choses saugrenues.

Ils terminèrent leurs parcours et allèrent au Cloître Sacré. Ils n'avaient le temps que d'y passer dix minutes, selon leurs prévisions.

Le collège du Cloître Sacré avait la forme de temples. Les garçons avaient profité au maximum de leurs dix minutes. Ils avaient surtout parlé à Scotty, un tout petit bonhomme au caractère bien trempé, qui avait fait partie d'Inazuma Japon, et était capitaine de son collège. Lise l'avait vu lors de son premier jour de cours, il était ensuite retourné à Kyoto le soir même.

Ils reprirent la route, déçus de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps.

En chemin, Jude engagea une conversation.

-Au fait Lise, ça ne te dérange pas de ne passer la journée qu'avec des garçons ? Interrogea le stratège.

-Non, même en France, je passais une majorité de temps avec des garçons, alors ça ne me pose aucun problème, même si c'est dommage que je ne sois pas avec ma sœur, s'expliqua la brune.

-T'es petits copains devaient être jaloux, remarqua Mark d'une manière détachée.

-Ouais, mais...on va dire que c'était plus compliqués et que la jalousie était...une partie de ce qui n'allait pas, expliqua Lise en essayant d'être vague, ça restait personnel, après tout.

-Toi, t'as eu des gens qui voulaient sortir avec toi ? S'étonna Caleb l'air moqueur.

Axel lui lança un regard tellement noir que Lise aurait pu en avoir peur si elle avait été fragile mentalement. Le sourire de Caleb s'était fendu, il ne s'était peut-être pas senti rassuré face à ça. Lise jubilait intérieurement, elle remerciait également Axel qui avait mis fin à la conversation gênante. L'attaquant avait probablement fait ça pour la remercier de les avoir débarrassé de leurs assaillantes, en chemin.

Une autre discussion s'enclencha et le groupe retourna au bus, ils arrivèrent les derniers, mais furent tout de même à l'heure.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, le "jeu" avait déjà débuté depuis une demie-heure, Alice était préoccupée, et elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle avait vu son frère revenir peu de temps avant le début de l'après midi, vu la tête qu'il faisait il avait dû s'expliquer avec Claude, et ça s'était mal fini. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi maladroite, à cause d'elle, ils s'étaient disputés, déjà que leur relation n'était pas très claire, si en plus ils se disputaient, ça n'allait jamais bien finir, leur histoire. Même si elle détestait Claude, si son frère était heureux alors c'était l'essentiel. Mais quand il était revenu, il n'était pas du tout heureux et ça se voyait, du moins, ceux qui le connaissaient bien le remarquait.

Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de suivre et de ne pas se renfermer sur elle même, ce qui était plutôt compliqué, les deux garçons du groupe avaient bien remarqué qu'elle était préoccupée.

-Au fait, tu as moins mal au bras ? Demanda Jordan pour engager la conversation.

-Oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu aurais pu rester avec les professeurs, ça aurait été peut-être mieux. Réfléchit Xavier.

La blonde fit mine d'être outrée malgré le sourire sur son visage qui ne trompait personne, elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, de sa main valide.

-Eh ! Dis-le tout de suite si tu voulais pas que je vienne.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est juste que tu aurais pu te reposer...

-Ne cherche pas, tu n'as aucune excuse, puisque c'est ça je te parle plus. Le coupa Alice

Elle lui tourna le dos, elle faisait sa gamine et elle adorait ça, ses amis avaient bien compris son cirque, ils avaient l'habitude à force. Puis elle se retourna et découvrit ses amis en train de rire, elle suivit rapidement leur exemple.

-Bon, et si on se dépêchait de finir ce stupide jeu ? Questionna Célia.

Tout le monde acquiesça et repartit, Célia les guidait, elle avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, cela s'avérait vraiment pratique pour cette "épreuve".

Finalement, moins d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant? Questionna Xavier.

-Moi je sais ! S'écria Jordan avec le regard pétillant, On a qu'à aller prendre des glaces chez ce glacier.

-Bonne idée ! Approuva la blonde

-J'ai pas emmené d'argent avec moi. Remarqua Célia.

-Je te payerai ta glace si tu veux. Argumenta Alice

-Je suis d'accord. Rajouta Xavier.

La sœur de Jude eut du mal à accepter qu'on lui paye sa glace, mais sous les supplications d'Alice et Jordan, elle finit par accepter en décrétant qu'elle la rembourserait le lendemain.

C'est donc tout joyeux, qu'ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, une fois chacun servi, ils sortirent et allèrent se poser sur un banc.

-J'adore les glaces... S'exclama Alice.

-Moi aussi, c'est un des meilleurs trucs sur terre. Rajouta Jordan

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais le Nutella reste quand même meilleur.

-Ça peut se discuter, moi je préfère les barbe à papa.

Les deux goinfres de service partirent dans une discussion animée, qui débattait sur qui de la barbe à papa ou du Nutella était le meilleur.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est le Nutella ! Xavier, Célia, vous préférez quoi vous?

-La barbe à papa, c'est évident, coupa Jordan.

-Je ne prendrai pas parti. Répliqua Célia amusée par la situation.

-Xavier ? Demanda Alice avec un lourd regard, pour essayer de le faire pencher en sa faveur.

-Moi j'aime bien les deux. Répondit-il pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'un ou de l'autre, mais ce fut en vain, Alice lui lança un regard de mécontentement.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même !

-Mais c'est vrai j'aime bien les deux, j'ai pas de préférence. S'expliqua Xavier, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Alice.

-Comment osez-vous dénigrer mon Nutella chéri... ?

-Parce qu'il est moins bon que la barbe à papa, c'est évident, ils ne veulent pas prendre parti pour ne pas te rendre triste, mais je suis sûr qu'ils préfèrent la barbe à papa.

-N'importe quoi.

Célia réussit enfin a faire changer leur sujet de conversation, mais la blonde n'avait pas digéré le coup que lui avait fait Xavier, il aurait du être solidaire avec elle, il allait le regretter. Elle aurait bien voulu faire également une vengeance à Célia, qui, elle aussi, avait fui, mais elle avait peur que cela vexe celle ci, elles ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup après tout, et ses vengeances étaient rarement toutes douces.

-Xavier, je peux goûter ta glace ? Demanda la demoiselle.

Son plan était en marche, il lui tendit son cône qu'elle goûta, puis elle lui proposa le sien, et elle poussa sa glace contre la bouche du roux, ce qui fit qu'il en avait partout autour de la bouche et sur le nez.

-Vengeance, tu aurais dû dire que tu préférais le Nutella. Décréta Alice avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle sortit son téléphone qu'elle avait préparé, et prit une photo, bien qu'elle eu un peu de mal avec son poignet foulé.

Elle était ravie de son coup, Jordan et Célia rigolaient aussi, mais elle ne fit pas attention et elle se reçut la glace de Xavier sur le nez, ce qui la stoppa net, alors que les trois autres rigolaient, cette fois-ci, ce fut à Xavier de sortir son téléphone et de prendre une photo.

-Tu n'en avais pas assez eu tout à l'heure.

-Espèce de recopiteur !

-On dit recopieur. L'embêta Xavier.

-Je suis au courant.

En voyant Célia et Jordan se tordirent de rire, elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation, ils devaient avoir l'air malin, avec de la glace sur le visage, elle éclata de rire tout comme Xavier.

-On fait une photo ensemble avant de se débarbouiller ? Demanda Xavier en rigolant.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit la blonde.

Une fois ceci fait, ils allèrent chercher des serviettes au marchand qui les regardait avec une tête bizarre, ce qui fit manquer à Alice d'éclater de rire de nouveau.

Comme il leur restait encore du temps ils se promenèrent un peu puis retournèrent au car.

Quand ils furent de retour chez eux, Bryce et Lise accompagnèrent Alice chez le docteur, elle n'avait qu'une foulure plutôt légère mais elle était dispensée de sport pendant deux semaines et devait porter une atèle les moments où ça lui faisait mal.

De retour chez eux, Alice essaya plusieurs fois de parler avec son frère de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Claude mais il déclinait à chaque fois, il disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais ni Lise, ni Alice, n'étaient dupes, et elles allaient le découvrir.


	10. Chapter 9

Samedi matin, alors le soleil était déjà à son zénith, une certaine blonde venait de se réveiller, car les samedis c'était grasse mâtinée. Elle descendit dans le salon, encore à moitié endormie, elle s'affala sur le canapé pour regarder la télé qui était allumée.

-Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda Lise qui était assise non loin d'elle.

-Pas assez... souffla la blonde.

-Mais tu t'es couchée à quelle heure? S'étonna la brune.

-Vers les 5 heures du mat' je crois.

Lise souffla puis elles regardèrent la télé en silence, au bout d'un moment, la sonnette de la porte retentit, voyant que Lise n'allait pas se lever, Alice le fit à sa place. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte, quand elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir Mark accompagné de Jude et Nathan, le premier arborait un grand sourire alors que les deux autres semblaient avoir été emmenés de force.

-Salut ! Lança la blonde.

-Salut ! On passait par ici, pour aller au terrain de la rivière donc on vous prévient, avec certains de l'équipe on a prévu de faire un entraînement, tu peux le dire à Bryce ?

-Ouais, pas de problème, on sera là.

La blonde remarqua que les deux derrières le brun la regardaient bizarrement, Nathan avait même les pommettes rouges, elle se demanda si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage, enfin, elle s'en fichait pas mal de toute manière.

-Bon, bah nous on va y aller nous, c'est à 15 heure.

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure.

Elle referma la porte une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, elle retourna vers le canapé et s'affala dessus.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Lise.

-Mark, Jude et Nathan, ils organisent un entraînement tout à l'heure.

-Ah ok.

Puis la brune regarda Alice de haut en bas.

-Me dis pas que t'es allé leur ouvrir habillée comme ça ?

-Bah si.

Elle regarda ses vêtements, effectivement elle était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt qu'elle utilisait comme pyjama, elle l'avait piqué dans l'armoire de Bryce quand elle était rentrée de France, comme quand elle était petite, qu'elle en empruntait aux garçons de l'école du soleil, elle se faisait réprimander car ce n'était pas un pyjama approprié et qu'en plus elle piquait des vêtements aux autres.

-La prochaine fois j'irais ouvrir.

-Bah, je m'en fiche un peu. sourit Alice

-Ouais, mais heureusement que Bryce n'est pas au courant, il ferait une crise sinon.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Bryce descendait les escaliers.

-Que je sois pas au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-De rien. Répondirent les jumelles en cœur tandis que leur frère roulait des yeux, exaspéré.

-Au fait y'a entraînement après manger au terrain de la rivière.

-Ok, bon faudrait peut-être manger.

-C'est pas moi qui prépare ! Décréta Alice, même sa fratrie le savait, vu son niveau médiocre.

-Bon, j'y vais. Souffla Lise.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde avait oublié les problèmes de la veille, puis les trois jeunes gens allèrent au terrains de foot.

Une grande partie des joueurs y était déjà, Alice se jeta littéralement sur ses amis, ils discutèrent pendant un moment, mais Alice ne se sentait pas à l'aise elle sentait un regard persistant dans son dos, mais le peu de fois où elle se retournait, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui c'était.

Quand tout le monde fut là, l'entraînement commença, mais une tension étrange régnait sur le terrain, Claude et Bryce se fusillaient du regard, ils ne se faisaient aucune passe, et s'engueulaient à la moindre occasion, Célia leur demanda même de quitter le terrain au bout d'un moment car cela dérangeait les autres qui ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner correctement.

Quand Bryce fut sur le banc de touche, Alice s'approcha de lui.

-Ne dis plus jamais qu'il ne s'est rien passé, j'espère que tu vas tout nous dire à la maison.. S'énerva-t-elle, ça l'irritait qu'il refuse de leur dire , qu'il mentait et pour ensuite faire un cinéma pareil le lendemain. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler et elle se sentait atrocement mal car elle se doutait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se disputaient.

Ils avaient passé leur après midi au terrain, après l'entraînement, ils s'étaient posés dans l'herbe et avaient discuté pendant longtemps, Alice était avec sa bande tandis que Lise elle était avec Jude, Mark et Axel, un moment Caleb était venu voir le petit groupe de quatre.

-Hey on s'est bien entraîné, avait-il dit en tendant la main à tout le monde pour leur taper dans la main.

Au moment où il avait tendu la main en direction de Lise, cette dernière l'avait regardé de haut en bas.

-Oses me mettre un vent, défia-t-il

-Je ne touche pas la main du commun des mortels, répliqua la brune avec un air hautain.

-Très drôle, répondit-il d'un ton faussement las.  
-...

-Tu fais la tête ? Demanda l'iroquois.

-Pas spécialement, j'ai juste pas envie d'être agréable avec toi, répondit-elle en souriant narquoisement.

-Et en quel honneur ? Continua-t-il

-Je suis ton exemple, ô combien merveilleux, en te faisant payer le prix de ma mauvaise humeur, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Vendredi tu as bien été affreux avec moi, et je vais te le faire payer, ajouta la brune dont le sourire avait atteint le summum de la provocation.

Sans crier gare, il avança vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il s'approcha et commença à lui chatouiller le ventre. La demoiselle se débattait inutilement en se tordant de rire dans l'herbe, le brun s'arrêta et se remit debout.

-Moi je peux mais pas toi t'es trop faible, se vanta-t-il

-T'es surtout lâche, corrigea-t-elle en tentant de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

-N'importe quoi, je suis juste puissant, nia-t-il.

-Si tu le dis... Lâcha Lise qui ne voulait pas débattre plus que ça.

-Je le dis, releva le brun qui semblait vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

-Cool, tu sais parler, acheva-t-elle.  
-Pfff gamine, termina Caleb avant de s'en aller.

-Eh bas dis donc, c'est l'amour vache ici, remarqua Jude en souriant.  
-La vache vient de partir, faut qu'on trouve l'amour maintenant, lui répondit Lise d'un sourire amical, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle venait de destiner à Caleb.

Les quatre adolescents ricanèrent, leur journée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur.

Le soir une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Bryce était allé se doucher, mais les deux filles n'allaient pas le laisser filer, cette fois, quand il eut fini et qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, elles entrèrent à leur tour.

-Je suppose que vous allez pas me lâchez ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu supposes bien. Répondit Lise.

-En gros, je lui ai demandé de s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait, mais il a dit qu'il était pas responsable, et il m'en veut car je le prend mal.

-En même temps, je suis la plus grande responsable... S'exclama Alice gênée.

-Il est quand même responsable, et s'excuser ne tue personne.

-Et tu es énervé seulement car il a refusé de présenter des excuses ? Interrogea Lise

-Non...

-Alors il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?

-Il a traité Alice d'empotée, et ça m'a énervé sur le coup. Répondit l'albinos

-Juste pour ça, vous pouvez plus vous voir ? S'étonna Lise.

Bryce ne répondit pas, confirmant les dires de la brune. Alice, elle, ne parlait pas, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, c'était donc bien elle la cause de leur dispute, et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

-Bon, avoue que c'est stupide comme raison, non ?

-Je refuse qu'il insulte mes sœurs.

-C'est pas comme si c'était une grosse insulte, et il est libre de penser ce qu'il veut tu ne crois pas ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit rien.

-Donc, ce serait bête que vous vous fâchiez pour rien.

-C'est pas à moi de m'excuser ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ah je vous jure les mecs et leur égo... Rigola Lise.

Alice se rapprocha et l'enlaça.

-S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'il faut pour que vous vous réconciliez, j'aime pas te voir comme ça...

-Je vais y réfléchir... merci les filles.

Lise se joignit à leur câlin, Bryce était content, encore une fois elles l'avaient écouté et l'avaient aidé, il aurait dû leur en parler la veille, mais il n'avait pas voulu les embêter avec ses problèmes.

La semaine se passa de manière rapide, hormis le fait que Bryce et Claude s'étaient réconciliés, rien de notable ne s'était passé, jusqu'au jeudi, où la professeur de latin avait annoncé un devoir.

-Bon alors les enfants, je pense que ça pourrait être amusant de faire un devoir. Vous devrez choisir un personnage mythologique et me faire une affiche dessus, comme ça on va pouvoir découvrir plusieurs personnages et approfondir nos connaissances dessus, ça va être bien, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Cette prof est une psychopathe, et elle ne le sait même pas, se plaignit Lise.

-Madame c'est par groupe ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Oh hum oui, vous devez le faire à deux, précisa la prof de langue.

-Tu veux te mettre avec moi ? Proposa Axel avec un sourire rassurant.

-Par pitié, oui, si je ne suis pas avec toi je sèche tous les cours de langue morte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, répondit la lycéenne.

-Ce serait dommage de te priver d'instruction, sourit le jeune homme.

-Espèce de sadique, termina Lise qui était à présent de bonne humeur. Axel aussi avait l'air heureux.

La professeur laissa deux semaines aux élèves pour leur devoir, elle en avait proposé une seule à la base, mais les protestations générales l'avait fait changer d'avis. Elle était plutôt sotte, mais sa gentillesse était indéniable, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Le samedi, Lise dû se rendre chez Axel. Connaissant son mauvais sens de l'orientation, il lui avait dessiné un petit plan reliant leurs deux maisons et détaillant les rues à prendre. Grâce à ça, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'immeuble où il habitait. Elle sonna.

-Oui ? Interrogea la voix de l'attaquant.

-C'est moi, répondit Lise.

-Je t'ouvre, termina-t-il.

Elle entendit le bruit du déverrouillage de la porte, et entra, elle se rendit au premier étage et arriva devant la porte des Blaze. Elle sentait sa tension augmenter, mais refusait de la laisser s'immiscer plus dans son corps. Elle toqua. Axel ouvrit.

-Bonjour, lança le blond.

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle également.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait strictement rien amené, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait des cookies. Ils allèrent jusque dans la chambre de l'attaquant. La chambre d'Axel était magnifique. Lise s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour contempler la pièce. Tous les murs étaient bleu marine, sur celui du plafond étaient collées des étoiles phosphorescentes, et sur les autres étaient dessinées des constellations argentées. Le lit était assorti au tout. Quant aux meubles, ils étaient peu nombreux, il y avait une bibliothèque, et deux bureau, un ordinateur se trouvait sur l'un d'entre eux.

-Ta chambre est sublime, s'écria la demoiselle qui admirait la beauté des lieux.

-Merci, répondit humblement le blond.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer l'espace, remarqua la jeune fille.  
-Oui, c'est un sujet passionnant.

-Tu as un télescope ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je ne sais même pas vraiment m'en servir, avoua-t-il.

Ils sourirent et se mirent activement au travail.

-On a toutes les informations et on a fait pas mal de rédaction, tu veux faire une pause ? Proposa l'attaquant.  
-Ce ne sera pas de refus, avoua la brune qui commençait à en avoir marre des recherches sur Hercule.

Axel lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit, il était assez confortable. Le blond, lui, avait préféré rester debout.

-Je me suis toujours dit que les joueurs de Raimon voulaient être footballeur, mais en fait ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, dit la brune, qui ne cherchait pas à créer spécialement de conversation, elle venait simplement de faire une constatation à voix haute.

-Moi, si, je veux vraiment être footballeur, enfin, j'aimerais bien, répondit l'attaquant avec une voix de plus en plus faible.

-Tu aimerais bien ? Répéta l'adolescente, voyant qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

-Mon père voulait que je sois médecin, comme lui, jusqu'à notre qualification au Football Frontier International, il n'avait eu que cette idée en tête, il s'est ensuite rendu compte de l'importance du football dans ma vie et a cessé, mais depuis peu...Il recommence à me dire qu'être médecin serait mieux pour moi.

Lise ne sut quoi répondre à cette déclaration, Axel semblait vraiment affecté. Son unique réflexe, fut de se lever et d'enlacer celui qui lui faisait face. Elle se rendit compte uniquement lorsqu'elle se détacha, que son geste avait peut-être été un peu trop impulsif. L'attaquant lui paraissait plus formel que tactile. Il la fixait d'un air amusé, mais sa tête avait vaguement rougi.

-J-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je n'ai pas ref-

-Non...Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Axel. Je viens juste de me rendre compte, que personne ne m'avait fait de câlin pour me réconforter, depuis...le décès de ma mère.

La jeune fille fut soulagée d'entendre ça, elle ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié naissante. Puis elle s'en voulut juste après de se réjouir alors qu'il venait de lui parler d'une partie assez sombre de sa vie.

-En fait, ça fait du bien...Avoua le blond.

-Mais bien sûr que ça fait du bien, ricana la brune. Tu sais quoi, je vais t'en refaire un, pour compenser tous ceux que tu as manqué.

Elle retourna dans ses bras, elle savait que ses gestes pouvaient porter à confusion, mais elle voulait aider son ami, elle même était orpheline et avait rêvé d'affection durant son enfance, d'une certaine manière, elle le comprenait. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Axel la remercia, il semblait plus léger, avait-elle libéré son ami d'un poids ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cette idée lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Le blond sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher une collation, il avait échangé quelques mots avec quelqu'un dans le couloir, c'était sans doute son père.

Quelques secondes après la discussion, quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre, c'était effectivement Mr Blaze.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, salua-t-il d'un ton formel.

-Bonjour, monsieur, répondit la brune, qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le médecin.

-Tu es une proche d'Axel ? Demanda l'homme.  
-C'est peu d'être un terme exagéré, mais on peut dire ça, je m'appelle Lise, Lise Whitingale, se présenta-t-elle.

-Il est rare que mon fils invite des gens à la maison, en dehors de ses amis du club de football, commença le docteur.

-Oh, j'en suis manager depuis peu, s'expliqua la demoiselle.

-Soit. Mais j'aimerai te demander une faveur, continua l'homme.  
-Un faveur ? Répéta Lise.  
-J'aimerais que tu fasses comprendre à mon fils à quel point il est important qu'il ne fasse pas carrière dans le football, s'expliqua l'homme.  
-C'est impossible...Répondit la brune d'une toute petite voix, intimidée par le fait de défier un homme si intelligent et imposant.

-Comment ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Si ce n'est pas ce qu'Axel souhaite, je refuse de lui mettre en tête qu'il devrait faire autre chose. Vous avez une manière honorable de vouloir que votre fils aide les autres à guérir, c'est indéniable, mais si Axel devient médecin contre son gré, il sera un mauvais médecin. Il éprouvera du regret à aider les gens, il regrettera le football, il regrettera son rêve. Et éprouvant cette peine, il risque même de mal faire son travail. Pour le bien d'Axel, je ne serais pas l'une de celle qui tentera de lui faire choisir une autre voie. De toute façon, vous vous méprenez sans doute, nous ne sommes pas proches et il n'aurait aucune raison de m'écouter.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Lise venait de contredire le père de son ami, un homme qui n'avait rien d'amical, et elle stressait énormément, sa réaction l'inquiétait.

-Des paroles sensées qui sortent de la bouche d'une si jeune personne...Se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Essayez-vous de me faire comprendre que vous souhaitez laisser Axel vivre ses rêves? Espéra la demoiselle en parlant dans un langage plus soutenu qu'habituellement,, craignant de passer pour une idiote.

-Il est peut-être exagéré de dire ça, je souhaite toujours que mon fils devienne un brillant médecin...Mais je dois avouer qu'après t'avoir parlé, j'ai envie de mieux y réfléchir, dois-je reconsidérer mon opinion ? S'interrogea l'homme.

-C'est auprès d'Axel que vous trouverez la réponse à cette question...Acheva Lise en souriant.

L'homme sortit de la chambre. Lise se rassit sur le lit, elle tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à faire un débat sur l'avenir d'Axel, lorsque la professeur de latin avait annoncé l'exposé. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attaquant revint avec de la nourriture en abondance.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il. Mon père est venu me dire que si je me disputais avec toi ou que je n'essayais pas rester ton ami, j'étais un idiot.

-Il a juste vu à quel point j'étais parfaite alors, se venta Lise qui voulait en fait changer de sujet.

Ils se mirent à rire, et mangèrent. Ils achevèrent ensuite leur devoir. Lise ignorait comment elle en était arrivée là, mais elle avait finit la journée dans la chambre de la sœur d'Axel à jouer aux Barbies avec la dénommée Julia qui était déjà tombée dans le coma quelques années auparavant et dont la brune avait beaucoup entendu parler.

Lorsqu'elle dû s'en aller, l'attaquant l'accompagna jusqu'au dehors de l'immeuble.

-Eh bien, tu aimes les enfants toi, rigola-t-il.  
-Hé hé, oui plutôt, en plus ta sœur est adorable.

Il lui sourit.

-Au revoir Axel, continua-t-elle, guettant l'horizon orangé.

-Oui, au revoir, répondit-il.

Axel commença à partir, il s'était retourné, mais elle l'interpella.

-Attends Axel ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Hum ? Oui ? Interrogea le blond.

-J'aimerais me rappeler de cette journée...Avoua la brune.

-Moi aussi...Approuva-t-il bien que surpris.  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle joyeuse. Dans ce cas, prenons une photo.

-D'accord, sourit l'attaquant.

Ils se penchèrent, collèrent leurs deux têtes, ils sourirent à la caméra frontale, et prirent le cliché. La photo était vraiment jolie, la brune appréciait sa tête dessus, et son acolyte semblait également apprécier l'expression de son visage.

-Je tiens mon nouveau fond d'écran, affirma la demoiselle d'un air triomphant.  
-Je me demande si je ne vais en faire de même...Réfléchit l'attaquant. Elle est très jolie, tu pourras me l'envoyer ? Demanda le blond.

-Bien sûr ! Accepta la demoiselle

-Merci, répondit l'attaquant.

-Oh là là...Bryce va me tuer...Il est super tard...S'inquiéta la brune. Je vais y aller, merci pour tout, sourit Lise qui commençait à partir.

-Au revoir, répondit Axel. Mais c'est à moi de te remercier, tu es si gentille, continua-t-il de manière à ce qu'elle n'entende pas. Il avait l'impression que leur relation était différente de celles qu'il avait habituellement avec les gens, il découvrait presque une figure à la fois maternelle et amicale chez son amie.

En chemin, elle paramétra son nouveau fond d'écran, elle en était très fière, pour une fois qu'elle ne se trouvait pas atroce sur une photo. Elle le transféra à Axel. En plus d'avoir fait un excellent travail sur Hercule, la demoiselle avait passé une journée très enrichissante, elle avait appris à connaître Axel, et avait rencontré sa famille. Aurait-elle pu imaginer ça un seul instant ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle avait quitté la France dans la crainte et vivait pourtant heureuse au Japon.

Le lendemain Alice se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude, elle voulait faire une farce à sa sœur. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se précipita dans celle de sa jumelle, elle s'assit sur son lit et l'observa dormir tranquillement, il fallait qu'elle la réveille, mais pas de façon brutale.

La blonde ouvrit donc les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire pour que la brune sorte de son sommeil, elle la secoua donc doucement pour la faire émerger. Elle obtint ce qu'elle voulut, Lise ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire taquin.

-Euh, ouais...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre, ta journée avec Axel c'est bien passée hier ? Parce que tu faisais que de dire son prénom en dormant. S'exclama Alice d'un air innocent.

Mais Lise ne comprit pas de suite la blague de sa sœur, à peine réveillée, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir très clairement.

-Quoi ? J'ai fais ça moi ? S'étrangla Lise.

-Ouais, et ton rêve semblait plutôt plaisant, il s'est passé quoi hier ? Demanda La blonde.

Lise arqua les sourcils avant de regarder sa sœur, blasée.

-C'était pas drôle.

-Si, très ! S'esclaffa la blonde, ravie de son coup qui avait plutôt bien marché. Je savais pas que t'en pinçais pour lui.

-Mais j'en pince pas pour Axel !

-Pfff... t'es pas drôle. Bouda Alice

-Venant de toi.. À part ça, pourquoi tu es venue me réveiller ? Demanda Lise.

En voyant le silence de la blonde, sa jumelle fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es venue me réveiller, un dimanche matin, pour une stupide blague !?

-Non, bien sur que non... un jogging ! J'allais aller courir donc je te propose.

Alice était ravie d'avoir trouvé une excuse, même si sa sœur n'était pas dupe, elle n'aurait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

-Pourquoi pas, je suis réveillée maintenant donc...

-Super ! On se retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heure ça te va ?

-Ouais.

La blonde de la famille sauta du lit de sa sœur et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, elle attrapa un short et une brassière de sport, descendit prendre une brioche au chocolat, et un verre de jus d'orange, histoire de na pas partir le ventre vide. Elle se fit une queue de cheval haute à la va vite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa sœur.

Elle était ravie d'aller courir cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, en France elle le faisait assez souvent, de temps à autre avec Lise, pour se dépenser, ou pour oublier les problèmes, elle préférait de loin être accompagnée de sa sœur. Ça faisait bien trop de temps qu'elle n'était pas allé courir.

La brune descendit les escaliers peu de temps après, après un rapide tour à la cuisine, elles étaient prêtes à partir.

Durant leur parcours elle croisèrent Nathan et s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer.

-Je savais pas que vous couriez.

-De temps en temps ça arrive, répondit Lise.

-En France, on courrait plus, mais on a perdu nos habitudes, continua Alice.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici, pour information Mark veut refaire un entraînement aujourd'hui à la même heure que dimanche dernier, si vous pouvez venir, vous êtes les bienvenues.

-On n'a rien prévu, je crois. Marmonna Lise

-On sera là. S'exclama Alice. Et Bryce avec nous, bien sûr.

Nathan lui sourit puis elles repartirent. Quand elle furent assez éloignée, Lise s'approcha d'Alice avec un sourire au coin.

-Je crois que tu lui plais.

-Moi ? S'étonna la blonde.

-Non, le pape, triple idiote.

-Je trouvais ça bizarre, aussi. Rigola Alice pour embêter sa jumelle. Puis en voyant le regard de sa sœur, elle continua. T'es sérieuse ?

-Tu n'a pas remarqué comme il te dévorait des yeux, t'as vu comme t'es habillée.

-Je crois que tu exagères, et puis, je suis en simple tenue de sport, il fait chaud quand on court, je vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème c'est que ça attire plus facilement le regard des mecs.

En voyant qu'Alice s'en fichait, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu le trouves comment, toi?

-Bah, c'est un ami. Répondit Alice en levant ses épaules.

-Non, mais je parle en tant que potentiel petit ami, il te plairait ?

-Mais il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Souffla Alice.

-Bon, disons si il s'intéressait à toi, tu en penserais quoi ?

-Et bah si c'est le cas, je suis navrée mais je ne suis aucunement intéressée, et tu sais très bien que je ne ressortirai plus avec un garçon si je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse, et ce n'est certainement pas le cas.

Lise comprenait où en venait sa sœur, elle se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé en France, elle décida de ne pas insister plus, sa sœur pouvait être facilement irritable sur ce genre de sujet.

De retour chez elles, Bryce venait de se lever et fut surprit de les voir trempées de sueur, les croyant chacune dans leurs lits, il n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir courir.

-Alice, me dit pas que tu est aller courir comme ça ? Questionna Bryce.

-Bah si.

-Ne retourne plus courir avec seulement une simple brassière. Répondit Bryce catégorique.

-J'ai encore le droit de m'habiller comme je veux que je sache. Rétorqua la blonde, visiblement énervée, sa sœur lui avait déjà fait la remarque, mas elle ne lui avait rien interdit, elle.

-Sinon, Bryce, y'a entraînement cette aprèm', tu viens ? Demanda Lise pour changer de sujet, sentant la dispute arriver.

-Ouais pas de problème.

Les garçons étaient en plein entraînement. Tous les joueurs n'avaient pas pu venir, il n'y avait que Mark, Jude, Axel, Nathan, Shawn, Hurley, Claude, Bryce, Xavier et Jordan, et seules Célia et Camélia étaient présentes avec Lise et Alice du coté des managers, il fallait dire que lors de ces entraînements improvisés, elles n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à part discuter entre elles. Les garçons faisaient des minis matchs entre eux ou des tirs au but pour tester leurs supers techniques offensives.

Alice les regardait, mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer, la conversation de Célia et Camélia était des plus ennuyeuse. Qui ça intéressait de savoir que les couleurs pales seraient les couleurs du prochain été ? Apparemment, les filles qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Lise quant à elle fixait le terrain d'un air absent.

Alice sortit son portable pour essayer de passer le temps, elle s'ennuyait fermement, en voyant sa photo de fond d'écran, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, c'était celle où Xavier et elle avaient de la glace sur le visage, ils faisaient la grimace tous les deux, elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

Lise intriguée par le petit rire de sa sœur retrouva ses esprits, se pencha pour regarder par dessus son épaule et éclata de rire en voyant leurs têtes.

-Vous êtes trop doués. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Eh ! Je te permets pas de te moquer !

-Avoue que c'est drôle. Répondit la brune, son rire contamina sa sœur qui se mit à pouffer de rire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Quand elles réussirent à calmer leurs rires, Alice se retourna vers elle.

-En parlant de photo, j'ai oublié de te prendre celle que tu as d'avant le départ de France. Remarqua la blonde.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ça fait un bail que tu les avais demandées en plus, attends, je te les envoie.

Quand elle déverrouilla son téléphone, Alice lui piqua des mains en analysant son fond d'écran avec un grand sourire.

-Tu disais quoi ce matin ? Que tu n'en pinçais pas pour Axel ? Demanda la blonde tout sourire en voyant la tête de sa sœur.

-Mais rends moi mon portable, tu veux que je t'envoie les photos ou pas ?

-C'est ça, c'est ça, change de sujet.

-Je confirme ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Axel. Répondit Lise en récupérant son téléphone, elle n'avait pas parlé très fort, espérant que personne n'ai écouté cette conversation.

-C'est quoi ces photos ? Demanda quelqu'un dont la voix était très familière aux deux filles.


	11. Chapter 10

Les deux jumelles avaient été tellement plongées dans leur discussion qu'elles n'avaient pas vu leur frère s'approcher, celui-ci, se demandant pourquoi ses sœurs riaient aux éclats, avait regardé leurs portables et en voyant les photos, il avait été choqué.

Toutes les deux avaient un fond d'écran avec un garçon, et même si c'était ses amis, il se sentait bizarre, de l'inquiétude et de la jalousie l'envahissaient. L'inquiétude qu'elles s'éloignent de lui, qu'elles souffrent, et la jalousie de voir qu'elles pensaient plus à d'autres garçons qu'à lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, il savait que tôt ou tard, ça arriverait, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit tard et non tôt, pour lui, elles étaient trop jeunes.

Les deux demoiselles avaient sursauté en entendant sa voix, et s'étaient retournées vers lui.

-Je répète : c'est quoi ces photos ? Demanda Bryce, énervé, ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Alice, elle en avait marre.

-T'as des yeux pour voir, non ? Répondit Alice.

Le fait qu'elle lui réponde de la sorte ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'albinos. Camélia et Célia regardaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait, et se demandaient pourquoi les deux étaient énervés.

Lise, elle, était encore plus ou moins calme, bien que ça l'irritait un peu.

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es en colère ? Interrogea Alice, incrédule.

-Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Mais c'est évidement ! S'exclama Bryce sur le ton de la rage, alors qu'en son for intérieur, il était gêné de la vraie réponse.

-Pas pour moi ! Continua Alice dont la fureur ne s'arrêterait pas facilement.

-Ni pour moi, d'ailleurs, s'ajouta Lise, qui refusait autant que sa sœur qu'on la dérange pour des futilités.

-Bon, très bien, je vais vous le dire... Répondit Bryce, pris au dépourvu. Vous n'avez pas à fricoter avec des garçons à votre âge.

Cette parole fit sortir les jumelles de leurs gonds.

-Tu déconnes, j'espère ! S'énerva Lise qui perdait peu à peu son calme.

-J'espère aussi ! Soutint Alice qui tombait des nues.

-J'ai une tête à déconner ? Demanda Bryce.

-Tu n'as pas à t'énerver pour ça Bryce, ce ne sont que des photos, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, c'est nos affaires, nos vies, on fait ce qu'on veut, t'es pas notre père, juste notre frère, s'impatienta Alice.

-Vos vies ? Oui, je ne suis que votre frère, mais je ne trouve pas ça normal que lorsque vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous passiez votre temps avec des garçons, trancha celui dont les cheveux étaient argentés.

Lise retrouva son calme, mais de l'insolence s'ajouta à cette sérénité, son côté provocatrice venait d'apparaître.

-Oh...Tu entends ça Alice ? Nous sommes des aguicheuses apparemment, ne serait-il pas préférable que l'on s'éloigne du garçon en face de nous ? Il serait regrettable de rester trop longtemps avec lui, notre frère n'aime pas nous voir aux côtés de personnes de sexe masculin, dit-elle très calmement, bien qu'elle lançait un regard mauvais à son frère.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, ma chère, lui répondit la blonde.

Les jumelles s'écartèrent, Lise aperçu Byron qui traversait le terrain. Il lui arrivait souvent de venir voir les joueurs de Raimon, et la brune par la même occasion.

-Je vais aller le voir, prévint Lise.

-D'accord.

Encore une fois, Bryce voyait ses sœurs se séparer de lui pour voir d'autres garçons, Alice se dirigeait vers son groupe habituel et Lise était partie voir Byron. Il rentra chez lui, furieux et incapable d'en voir plus. Tous ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène regardait l'un des trois, d'une manière surprise et muette.

Le capitaine de la Royal Academy s'approcha du regroupement d'adolescent, Lise vint à sa rencontre avant qu'il n'aille voir les autres.

-Salut Byron, ça va ? Le salua-t-elle en lui souriant, sa mauvaise humeur ne devait être destinée qu'à Bryce, les autres ne lui avaient rien fait.

-Euh...Moi ça va, mais toi, je viens de t'entendre crier après ton frère, commença le blond visiblement étonné que sa bouche lui donnait un air si normal.

-Tu exagères, c'est eux qui ont crié, pas moi...Se défendit-elle, même si elle ignorait ce qu'elle cherchait à défendre, elle avait du mal à accepter le fait de s'être mise en colère, et aussi d'être devenue insolente, elle aimait se montrer calme.

-Mouais, mais tu étais énervée, et visiblement, t'as pas envie d'en parler ici, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non...Avoua-t-elle, il avait vu clair dans son jeu.

-Allons à la tour ! Lança-t-il avec entrain.

Ils s'y rendirent donc et gravirent l'échelle métallique.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Redemanda-t-il une fois en haut.

-Alice a un fond d'écran où elle est avec Xavier, et sur le mien, je suis avec Axel, Bryce les a vu pendant la pause et il a littéralement pété un câble, raconta-t-elle, désormais triste.

-C'est tout ? Interrogea le blond.

-Oui, c'est tout, et c'est ce qui nous a énervé avec Alice, on n'a rien fait de mal, et il s'énerve quand il nous vois avec des garçons alors que lui ne se gène pas pour fricoter avec C...quelqu'un, il n'est même pas juste dans ses actes, soupira la brune.

-Et toi, tu te sens comment ? Continua Byron, lancé sur sa série de question.

-Bah ça ne me fait clairement pas plaisir, je ne suis qu'une aguicheuse aux yeux de mon frère, expliqua-t-elle.

Il s'accroupit et lui pinça les joues.

-N'importe quoi, Bryce t'aime beaucoup, et il a une manière maladroite de le montrer, c'est tout, allez, ne fais pas cette tête, réconforta Byron.

Il réussit à faire sourire la brune. Quand elle parlait avec Byron de ses problèmes, la demoiselle se sentait toujours mieux. Le blond arrivait à les adoucir à chaque fois, c'était un précieux ami. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Oups, si Bryce nous voit, il va me décapiter, déconna-t-il. 

Ils eurent ensemble un fou rire, et durent se quitter, Lise rentra chez-elle le cœur léger, sa conversation auprès de son ami l'avait apaisée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde...

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Xavier en voyant Alice taper une énième fois dans un caillou.

Après l'altercation de la fratrie, Alice s'était dirigée vers ses meilleurs amis, qui avaient pris la décision d'arrêter l'entraînement pour la journée et qui étaient allés faire une balade dans le parc pour essayer de détendre la blonde, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

-Ouais, tout va bien, j'ai juste un frère plus que débile. Répondit la demoiselle.

-J'avoue que je ne le comprends pas. Enchaîna Jordan.

-Moi non plus, il n'a pas à se mêler de nos vies comme ça, merde ! C'est comme si il m'interdisait de rester avec vous ! On restait déjà ensemble avant alors pourquoi maintenant il agit comme ça...

-Parce qu'on grandit, je pense, même si moi-même je ne le comprends pas vraiment, s'il fait ça, c'est forcément qu'il pense à votre bien, même si c'est à sa façon. Argumenta Xavier.

-Tu le défends ? S'étonna Alice.

-Non, j'essaye de trouver pourquoi il agit comme ça, c'est tout. Se défendit le roux.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir crié... je suis juste énervée.

-Ça, on avait remarqué. Rigola le garçon aux cheveux émeraudes.

-T'inquiète, on t'en veut pas, on peut comprendre.

-Merci, vous êtes top, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

-Bah, tu mourrais, on est tellement les meilleurs. Se venta Jordan.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, désolée mais quelqu'un qui préfère la barbe à papa au Nutela ne peut pas être ''le meilleur''. Répliqua la blonde avec un sourire.

-Oh non, pitié, ne repartez pas dans cette histoire, désespéra Xavier, ce qui fit éclater de rire le trio.

Ils restèrent toute leur fin d'après-midi ensemble, à discuter joyeusement, cela avait fait oublier à Alice ses problèmes, mais au moment de retourner chez elle, elle les supplia d'aller dormir chez eux, mais ils durent refuser, car c'était interdit à l'internat. Ne voulant pas abandonner, elle les avait chacun agrippés par un bras, Jordan réussit à s'échapper à temps, l'ayant vue venir, mais pas Xavier.

-Comme ça, vous êtes obligés de m'emmener ! S'exclama Alice.

-C'est pas qu'on veut pas c'est qu'on peut pas. Ajouta Xavier, en essayant de garder un air sérieux, ce qui était bien trop dur à avoir devant une Alice qui faisait sa gamine.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de retourner à la maison...

-Allez, t'es pas toute seule, y'a Lise, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner quand même. Argumenta Xavier.

La blonde fit la moue, il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

-Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné une bataille, mais vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre !

-Quelle guerre ? La taquina Jordan.

-Roh, t'es pas drôle.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'Alice laissa enfin ses deux amis partir et rentra chez elle.

Quand elle arriva, le silence régnait dans la maison, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, après avoir toqué, elle entra et trouva Lise assise sur son lit, scrutant son téléphone.

-On se fait une partie de Mario Kart ? Proposa Alice, ne voulant pas rester seule dans sa chambre, le silence lui paraissait beaucoup plus pesant que d'habitude.

-Si tu veux.

Elles se sourirent puis commencèrent la partie en discutant, attentant l'ambiance maussade qui régnait dans la maison.

-Et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim. S'exclama Alice.

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

Les deux demoiselles descendirent, Lise prépara un dîner rapide sous l'œil de sa sœur qui l'enviait, Alice n'était vraiment pas douée en cuisine, et elle adorait voir sa sœur faire, même quand elle essayait de reproduire, elle préparait toujours quelque chose d'immangeable.

Quand elles eurent presque fini, elles virent Bryce descendre, l'ambiance joyeuse qu'elles avaient réussi à installer se glaça immédiatement, laissant le silence maître des lieux.

L'albinos se servit dans le frigo puis remonta dans sa chambre sans aucun commentaire.

Les jumelles finirent de manger en silence, mal à l'aise. Puis chacune remonta dans sa chambre pour dormir, se souhaitant bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Mais aucune des deux ne passa une nuit agréable.

Le lendemain, les deux jumelles se réveillèrent fatiguées, pâles et avec des cernes sous les yeux. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elles s'étaient couchées tôt en voyant leurs deux têtes. Chacune de leur côté, elles avaient repensé à la conduite de leur frère. Elles ne comptaient pas le lui pardonner aussi facilement, de plus, lui, était bien d'une certaine manière avec Claude, elles l'avaient soutenu dès qu'elles l'avaient su. Tandis que lui, il s'en prenaient à elle alors que les garçons avec qui elles avaient pris les photos n'étaient rien de plus que des amis à leurs yeux. Lise avait déjà du mal à supporter l'avis de son frère, mais il était bien plus révoltant pour elle, qu'il ose s'en prendre à Alice alors que tout comme Jordan, Xavier était un ami d'enfance. Les jumelles les avaient même connu avant de connaître Bryce.

Elles descendirent en bas en même temps, dans leurs pyjamas respectifs, visiblement, Alice n'avait même pas voulu se servir du T-shirt qu'elle avait pris à Bryce pour dormir, elle portait un mini-short et un débardeur tout simple. Elles prirent leurs petits déjeuner ensembles, sans voir leur frère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles eurent fini qu'elles le croisèrent dans les escaliers, il était déjà habillé. Lise ne voulut pas le regarder, sa sœur en revanche l'avait fusillé du regard. Bryce avait simplement fait mine de ne pas les avoir vues, mais il paraissait également en colère.

-Il a du toupet ! S'exclama Alice, une fois en haut des escaliers. Avoir encore l'air de nous en vouloir alors qu'il a tout à se reprocher...

-Si on se prend la tête avec ça, ça va nous hanter toute la journée, on ferait mieux de penser à autre chose, répondit Lise.

Mais toutes deux savaient pertinemment qu'elles n'y échapperai pas, penser à leur frère leur était comme imposé.

Au lycée, Lise eut du mal à laisser sa sœur seule, mais elle comptait sur Xavier et Jordan pour la maintenir de bonne humeur.

Quand Alice se retrouva avec ses deux amis, ils lui sourirent.

-Toi, t'as mal dormi. Remarqua Xavier.

-Ouais, je suis épuisée...

-Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. Ajouta Jordan

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire... je suis déprimée...

-Désolé, on peut pas faire grand chose. S'excusa Xavier.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Alice eut un sourire.

-Je veux un câlin ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Xavier.

-Tout à fait, je suis sûre que ça me remontera le moral, vous voyez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose. S'expliqua-t-elle avec une tête à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien refuser.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux émeraudes puis du rouquin, avec un grand sourire, elle se sentait vraiment bien, au bout d'un moment elle fut coupée par la sonnerie et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours, elle avait retrouvé son sourire, elle aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu plus de temps dans leurs bras, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et ils avaient déjà été gentils d'accepter. Avant de rentrer en cours, elle croisa le regard noir de son frère, et se douta alors qu'il avait vu la scène, mais elle s'en fichait bien, elle s'assit à coté de ses deux amis. Elle était concentrée dans le cours quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le dos, elle se retourna et aperçu Nathan qui lui souriait.

-Salut, tu vas mieux ?

-Ah, euh oui... tout le monde est au courant à ce que je vois. Répondit-elle, surprise qu'il lui parle.

-Il faut dire que c'était plutôt... voyant. Je m'inquiétais un peu tu avais l'air vraiment énervée hier.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je vais bien ne t'en fait pas...

Elle fut coupée par Xavier qui lui donnait un coup de coude, elle se retourna pour voir le professeur qui la regardait sévèrement elle s'excusa et le cours repris.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent l'heure suivante, pour le cours de français. Elles se mirent à l'opposé de l'endroit où était leur frère, à savoir au fond, à gauche.

-Alors ta mâtinée ? Demanda Lise

-Ça va, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, tu n'es plus de mauvaise humeur ?

-Non, j'ai eu le droit à un câlin de Jordan et Xavier, donc ça va mieux.

-Tant mieux. Répondit la brune avec un regard plein de sous entendus.

-Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre, ça t'es déjà arrivé de faire des câlins à tes amis, non ?

Lise ne put que hocher la tête au souvenir de la veille, elle ne pouvait pas embêter sa sœur pour ça, surtout que ce sujet était sensible en ce moment cause de Bryce.

La mâtinée fini par s'achever, d'habitude, la fratrie mangeait ensemble le midi, avec la plupart des joueurs club de football qui étaient répartis entre les classes des jumelles. Ils profitaient beaucoup d'avoir eu la chance d'être seulement fragmentés dans deux classes différentes. Et c'est aux repas qu'on le voyait le mieux. Pourtant, ce jour-ci, Bryce était loin des tables que prenait habituellement le club, il était même à l'opposé, avec Claude.

-Vu ta tête, et vu que vous vous êtes pas calculés avec tes sœurs aujourd'hui, vous êtes restés sur votre embrouille d'hier, analysa le rouquin qui était heureux de passer un moment avec l'albinos.

-C-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demanda Bryce, surpris.  
-Personne n'en a raté une miette hier, ils ont juste tous été trop polis pour vous en parler, mais tu t'attendais à quoi, vous gueuliez comme je sais pas quoi, et pendant la pause en plus, expliqua l'ancien capitaine de Prominence.

-Elles avaient pas qu'à pas commencer aussi, se défendit Bryce, tel un gamin qui aurait pincé une camarade de classe.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est toi qui a commencé, lui fit remarquer le roux.

-Ouais, bon peut-être, admis Bryce, de mauvaise foi. Mais t'aurais fais quoi à ma place ?

-Bah... Réfléchit le rouquin. Probablement rien, c'est leurs vies.

-T'es bien un fils unique...Se plaignit le garçon à la crinière argentée.

-C'est possible, et t'as sans doute plus un instinct de grand frère que moi. T'as aussi sans doute plus d'humanité d'ailleurs, avoua Claude qui se fichait royalement de ses défauts. Moi à ta place, je crois que je ne serais même pas au courant qu'elles ont des téléphones. Mais je ne les connais pas, et je ne suis pas à ta place, elles m'intéressent autant qu'un caillou sur le trottoir. Mais tu sais comment elles sont, alors imagine qu'elles apprennent pour nous deux, tu crois qu'elles réagiraient comment ? Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas mon problème et je m'en fiche, mais j'aime pas te voir aussi dépité...

Les émotions se mélangèrent en Bryce, son ami s'en fichait de ses sœurs, il était fixé et ça lui porta un coup. Mais il venait de dire qu'il n'aimait pas le voir triste, mieux, il tentait d'arranger ses problèmes, et l'albinos en était très heureux. En revanche, il se rappela que Claude n'était même pas au courant que ses sœurs savaient pour eux deux, et il se sentit coupable. Ces trois sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui, le désespéraient et l'encourageaient en même temps.

-Bah bien évidement qu'elles le prendraient bien, répondit Bryce qui savait qu'elles l'avaient bien pris.

-Alors tu devrais pas t'exciter pour deux photos ridicules, sinon tu leur en demandes trop, raisonna le rouquin.

-Ouais...Je verrais, elle ne m'en ont même pas parlé, acheva Bryce sur la défensive, il refusait de faire le premier pas.

Claude voulut faire changer les pensées de son acolyte, il enleva l'une de ses chaussures et passa son pied sous le pantalon de Bryce qui sursauta.

-A-Arrêtes, on est dans la cantine et la table n'a même pas de nappe, tu es fou ?! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il aurait désiré le laisser continuer.

-Pffff je suis tombé sur LE râleur de service parmi tous les gens de l'humanité, bouda le roux.

Après avoir mangé, les filles se séparèrent, et encore une heure après, vint le cours de grec de Lise. Lorsque la prof fut bien occupée à penser que son cours était intéressant et à parler au tableau, Axel s'adressa à Lise.

-Lise ? Appela-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit la brune, interloquée.  
-Je suis désolé, si il n'y avait pas eu cette photo, tu ne te serais pas disputée avec ton frère, s'excusa l'attaquant.

-Axel, si tu te mets à t'excuser, alors cette dispute c'est de plus en plus du n'importe quoi. Ce qui arrive n'est pas ma faute, pas celle d'Alice et certainement pas la tienne. C'est Bryce qui ne voit pas son problème et en cherche aux autres, expliqua la demoiselle. Pour moi cette photo c'est le souvenir d'un bon moment qu'on a passé ensemble, pas le témoignage d'un crime, on n'a rien à se reprocher !

Le blond ne su quoi répondre à ça, alors, il sourit simplement.

-J'espère que ça va s'arranger, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter, gêné malgré tout.

-Pas de soucis ! Répondit la brune en souriant, avant de se réinteresser à sa prise de note.

Le soir, à l'entraînement, les managers se mirent dans l'herbe, sous l'ombre des arbres de la cour de récréation, les serviettes et les boissons occupaient le banc, elles en avaient marre d'avoir à se baisser pour les donner à chaque fois, et voyaient tout aussi bien le terrain qu'à l'ordinaire. Avant que l'entraînement ne commence, Caleb s'approcha des filles, en particulier de Lise qui regardait son téléphone.

-Hé hé, laisse moi voir la photo qui a mis Whitingale et ses sœurs dans un état pas possible, lança-t-il narquoisement.

-Regarde celle d'Alice, il y en avait deux, répondit Lise.

-Ah, non, c'est ton problème, il est venu TE voir, tu te débrouilles, s'interposa la blonde qui souriait.

-Les liens familiaux... Tout ça... C'est précieux... On se sent aidée... marmonna la brune dans sa barbe.

-Bon alors tu me montres ça ! S'impatienta le brun.

-Non ! Refusa Lise en tirant la langue.

-Les filles, franchement, c'est insupportable et c'est chiant...râla-t-il.

-Tu dois être mignon quand t'es avec ta petite amie, toi, ria la demoiselle.

-C'est fini entre Elsa et moi, répondit-il.

-Déjà ? C'est à peine si ça aura tenu une semaine, continua-t-elle, de plus en plus amusée.

-Deux, et j'y peux rien si elle me reprochait de ne pas l'aimer, coupa-t-il.

-Bah fallait lui dire si tu l'aimais, aussi, t'es pas malin, toi, remarqua la brune.

-Mais je l'aimais pas, moi, j'allais pas lui mentir, objecta le brun.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaissa sur son visage.

-Bah t'es vraiment idiot, tu lui as fait du mal, s'énerva-t-elle un peu, elle gardait tout de même son calme, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-À t'entendre on dirait que ça t'es arrivé, remarqua l'iroquois, amusé.

-Ça te regarde pas ! Lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Effectivement, je suis venu pour une photo, moi ! Termina-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la brune et tenta de lui prendre l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, cette dernière se leva et s'enfuit en courant. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre chance face à un joueur de Raimon, en à peine trois secondes, il l'avait rattrapée. Il était collé au dos de la jeune fille, sa main gauche tenait fermement le poignet droit de la demoiselle qui ne pouvait s'échapper. Elle fit semblant de se débattre, mais faisait bien attention à rester piégée, il était fort probable que Bryce voit la scène, et la brune en jubilait intérieurement.

L'iroquois finit par attraper l'objet qu'il convoitait et se pencha sur la photo.

-Et bah, tu m'étonnes qu'il est en colère, le frérot, y'a de la proximité entre vos bouches, là, s'amusa l'iroquois.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, arrêtes d'essayer de crier n'importe quoi pour le provoquer, j'ai pas envie qu'il me refasse une scène ! Reprocha la brune qui parvint à récupérer son portable des mains de son assaillant.

Il repartit en direction du terrain et cria.

-Vas-y Axel, c'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours et t'as sa langue dans sa bouche ! Cria le brun.

L'attaquant qui parlait à Mark se retourna, haussa les sourcils, et reprit sa discussion avec le capitaine, comme si les paroles de l'iroquois n'avaient été qu'une légère brise.

Caleb n'apprécia pas le fait de se faire ignorer, mais le coach arriva à ce moment, entraînant la moue du brun.

-Quel idiot...Soupira Lise en se rasseyant.

Alice, elle, riait à gorge déployée.

\- « Deux, trois jours et t'as sa langue dans sa bouche », répéta-t-elle hilare.

-Pfff n'importe quoi, répondit Lise, qui se mit également à rire.


	12. Chapter 11

C'était le dernier jour de la semaine, le dimanche, la situation n'avait toujours pas changée, Bryce avait passé son temps avec des joueurs du club de foot ou Claude. Il ne pouvait rester avec Xavier et Jordan qui étaient avec Alice, et il ignorait toujours ses deux sœurs. Il avait souvent discuté avec Claude qui lui avait conseillé de s'excuser, et c'est ce que souhaitait faire Bryce depuis le mardi, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'aller les voir, surtout que sa fierté en prendrai un coup, mais il avait bien compris que s'il voulait que la situation s'arrange, il devrait faire le premier pas.

Pendant toute la semaine, il avait surpris ses sœurs plutôt proches des garçons, il avait l'impression qu'elles le faisaient exprès, et ça l'énervait, ne pouvaient-elles pas le comprendre ? D'un autre coté, il savait que sa réaction était exagérée et puérile, mais ça l'énervait toujours autant de voir ses sœurs entourées de garçons, pourquoi ne pas avoir un groupe d'amies féminin ? Comme la plupart des filles ''normales'', ça lui éviterait bien des problèmes.

Il avait discuté avec Jude dans la semaine, lui le comprenait car il était pareil avec Célia, mais il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait les laisser faire ce qu'elles voulaient, même si il comprenait totalement son point de vue.

Ça avait fait du bien à Bryce de parler avec lui.

L'entraînement allait commencer, Bryce avait fini de se changer dans les derniers, en sortant il vit Claude qui l'attendait.

-Tu leur a toujours pas parlé ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Non...

-Tu devrais, plus t'attends, plus tu vas galérer.

-Je sais, bon on devrait aller s'entraîner, Tulipe. Répondit Bryce pour changer de sujet.

-Tu m'as appelé comment, le glaçon ?

-Je crois que tu as très bien entendu.

Ils avaient beau avoir une relation à côté, se chamailler et énerver l'autre était toujours un passe temps qu'ils adoraient, c'était un jeu entre eux et cela faisait oublier ses problèmes à l'albinos.

Ils entendirent Mark, au loin les appeler et il se lancèrent un regard de défi.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te rétamer. Lança Claude avec un sourire.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Rétorqua Bryce, sérieux.

L'entraînement démarra. À la pause, Bryce regarda ses sœurs du coin de l'œil, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation, il leurs parlerait le soir même.

Quand il vit Nathan s'approcher d'Alice pour lui parler, il sera les poings, il devait se retenir, c'était à cause de ça qu'ils étaient dans cette situation.

-Tu vas bien ? Le questionna une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien, Xavier.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux...

-J'espère que tu m'en veux pas.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? S'étonna Bryce.

-Bah tu sais, la photo et tout, c'est un peu de ma faute du coup...

-Non, tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi qui ne supporte pas de les voir avec des garçons, j'ai rien contre toi.

-Je suis rassuré, tu es mon ami, mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas les surprotéger comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'on fait que de me répéter...

L'albinos regarda le terrain vide, effectivement, plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit, Claude en premier lieux, puis Jude, bien qui, bien qu'il était du même avis que lui, avait expliqué la même chose, et maintenant, Xavier. Si seulement les parents étaient là, ils sauraient gérer ce genre de crises, mais surtout, il ne se sentirait pas obligé de les surprotéger, car ses parents s'en occuperaient déjà. Il avait une pression sur les épaules, et si il arrivait quelque chose à ses sœurs, il s'en voudrait toujours. Mais Alice avait eu raison, en lui disant qu'il n'était que leur frère, il n'avait pas à prendre le rôle de leurs parents, même si il s'en sentait obligé.

-Tu n'aimes pas cette situation, non ? Reprit Xavier.

Bryce secoua la tête négativement, il n'aimait vraiment pas la situation, à la maison, il se sentait vraiment seul, le silence était vraiment pesant et l'ambiance électrique à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses sœurs. Et, quand il était au lycée, il ne pouvait plus rester avec les personnes qu'il voulait, il y avait toujours une atmosphère tendue, et les jumelles faisaient exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs en restant davantage avec les garçons.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais, Alice m'en a parlé, et elle se sent vraiment pas bien, elle n'a quasiment pas dormi cette semaine.

L'albinos fut étonné par ces révélations, il savait que la blonde était plutôt sensible pour ce genre de choses, mais il croyait qu'elle était énervée contre lui, il ne pensait pas que ça la travaillait autant que lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, arrange les choses, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Ces paroles lui rappelèrent celles de Claude en début de semaine, Xavier appréciait vraiment sa sœur et il se demandait si il ne l'aimait pas plus que de l'amitié, il chassa cette idée de son esprit, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être parano de la sorte, de toute manière c'était son ami et il lui faisait confiance.

-Je vais essayer.

-Merci beaucoup.

L'entraînement reprit, coupant leur conversation.

À la fin de celui-ci, Bryce se dirigea vers ses sœurs Lise était sortie de ses cours depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes, et discutais avec Byron qui était venu squatter, et Alice l'attendait non loin, il se dirigea vers la blonde qui le regarda froidement, il commença à douter des paroles de Xavier, il ralentit et fit mine de changer de chemin quand il sentit une tape dans son dos.

-T'es une vrai tapette. Lui souffla Claude en continuant son chemin, il avait sûrement assisté à la scène.

Bryce baisa la tête, son ''ami'' avait totalement raison, il reprit donc son chemin vers la demoiselle.

-Il faut que je vous parle. S'exclama Bryce, mais Alice l'ignora en regardant son portable.

-S'il te plaît, je sais que tu m'as entendu, je dois vraiment vous parler.

Elle se leva, sans lui adresser un mot et partit vers Lise, elle lui parla un peu, Il stressait, il avait peur qu'elles l'ignorent encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les vit revenir vers lui, après avoir dit au revoir à Byron.

-On fait le chemin jusqu'à la maison ensemble, comme ça, tu pourras nous dire ce que tu as à dire.

Il hocha la tête, et la marche démarra en silence.

-Je voulais m'excuser... je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour si peu, mais j'aimerais aussi que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive des malheurs, et que vous soyez tristes, je sais que si vous sortez avec des garçons, vous finirez tôt ou tard par être triste...

-Mais ce ne sont que des amis. Rétorqua Lise

-Je sais... mais je m'imagine des choses... je suis désolé.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, puis, après hochement de tête, elles se jetèrent sur leur frère.

-Je déteste te faire la tête ! S'exclama Alice

-Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça.

-On te pardonne mais à une condition, tu ne recommences pas le même cinéma. Suggéra Lise

-Bien sûr, je ferais attention, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous pour des broutilles.

-Dans ce cas, on accepte tes excuses. Affirma Alice, heureuse comme jamais.

Les trois lycéens finirent le chemin jusqu'à leur maison. Ils se firent une bonne soirée film durant laquelle ils s'endormirent tous les trois sur le canapé à cause de l'heure plus que tardive. Le temps semblait passer si vite dans cette ville, leurs liens ne devaient pas s'effriter...

Alice regardait les filles qui étaient devant elles se pomponner, s'habiller, parler bruyamment, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait la.

Presque un mois était passé depuis la dispute avec Bryce, c'était Halloween, et Nelly Raimon avait promis d'organiser une fête chez elle pour célébrer l'événement, bien sûr, toutes les filles avaient décidé de s'habiller ensemble, dans la chambre de Nelly, et les jumelles avaient été conviées aux préparatifs, voir forcées de venir par les autres filles.

-Ne reste pas dans ton coin, il faut que tu te changes. S'exclama Célia en voyant la blonde ne rien faire.

Lise, qui n'avait pas fait attention à sa sœur se retourna vers elle.

-Tu ne t'es pas encore changée ?

-Mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas mettre ce costume. Pleurnicha Alice.

-C'est pourtant toi qui l'a choisi. Rétorqua Lise.

-Mais je ne veux pas mettre de robe, j'avais pas fait attention...

-Vous vous déguisez en quoi ? Demanda alors Sylvia qui avait suivit l'altercation.

-Moi je ne me déguise pas. Continua Alice, décidée à ne pas bouger le petit doigt.

-On se déguise en jumelle noir et blanc chat... c'est un peu compliqué, vous verrez quand on sera prêtes. Répondit Lise en ignorant sa sœur.

-Elle ne veut pas mettre une robe ? Questionna Camélia, surprise.

-Non, je déteste les robes.

-Peut-être mais tu vas la mettre, je voulais pas me déguiser comme ça à la base, mais je t'ai promis, donc maintenant tu assumes. Rétorqua Lise.

Alice allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle se fit attraper par Célia et Sylvia.

-Quelle est la robe qu'elle doit mettre ? Demanda la journaliste à Lise.

-C'est la rose, dans ce sac. Répondit-elle en désignant un sac.

-D'accord, on s'occupe d'elle, on a fini de se préparer de toute manière.

-Mais lâchez moi.

C'est comme cela qu'Alice se retrouva assise, Sylvia s'activa à la coiffure de la demoiselle et Célia lui faisait un maquillage rapide, elles lui mirent tous les accessoire nécessaires, et elle fut rapidement prête, Elles conduisirent Alice devant le miroir pour qu'elle puisse se voir.

-Ça te va trop bien ! S'exclama Sylvia.

Alice n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle portait une robe rose légèrement bouffante, avec quelques nœuds, accrochés à celle-ci une queue de chat blanche avec un petit nœud accroché, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux couettes accrochées par les même nœud que ceux qui se trouvaient sur la robe et la queue, ses cheveux avaient été ondulés et deux oreilles de chats blanches, qui se mélangeaient à ses cheveux, ornaient sa tête.

-Euh, c'est bizarre. S'exclama la blonde, mal à l'aise, elle tripota sa robe, elle la détestait vraiment, ça la gênait et elle ne savait même pas pour quelle raison.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, le costume lui allait vraiment bien, c'était la même robe mais en bleu, avec les oreilles et la queue en noires cette fois-ci. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes avec des nœuds bleus, et portait des barrettes dans les cheveux.

-Lise tu es trop belle, je savais que ça t'irait bien ! S'enthousiasma la blonde.

-Toi aussi tu es toute mignonne, même si je trouve toujours que les costumes ne font pas Halloween.

-Mais si, mais si, ça va très bien.

-Tu vois que c'est pas si terrible que ça les robes.

-Ah si, c'est horrible je te jure, mes shorts me manquent.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux, puis Alice se retourna vers celles qui s'étaient occupées d'elles.

-Merci beaucoup, le résultat me plaît bien.

-Mais de rien, et puis vous êtes trop choux toutes les deux comme ça, y va avoir des garçons qui vont tomber ce soir. Rigola Sylvia.

-Ça c'est sûr. Approuva Camélia suivie de Célia.

-J'avoue que j'aime bien, même pour Halloween, ça va bien. Commenta Nelly qui était restée un peu à l'écart.

-Merci beaucoup les filles. Continua Lise.

Alice détailla ses amies, elles aussi étaient très jolies, Nelly s'était déguisée en sorcière, Célia était toute en orange, sûrement pour imiter les citrouilles, Sylvia était déguisée en fantôme, elle portait une robe blanche et évasée, s'était mis du fond de teint blanc sur la peau, et vêtait également un voile blanc sur la tête.

-Vous êtes prêtes, on peut y aller ? Demanda Nelly.

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, une grande partie des personnes invitées étaient déjà en bas, le père de Nelly était resté ouvrir, avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent, le vacarme des différentes conversations cessa, et Célia prit la parole.

-Bon, on a prévu de faire un trick or treat, vous en pensez quoi ?

La plupart des gens approuvèrent, malgré quelques protestations. Lise s'approcha de Célia et lui parla à voix basse.

-J'ai déjà trouvé l'idée du déguisement étrange, mais le trick or treat ? Je croyais que ça ne se faisait pas au Japon...

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Célia. Mais on est trop jeunes pour les Halloweens japonnais alors on a regarder comment faisaient les américains sur internet.

-Oh d'accord, termina la jeune fille qui observait la pièce.

Tout était en noir et orange, il y avait même des Jack-o'-lantern. La brune s'était dit que la pièce devait juste être habituellement en noir, et que les Raimons avaient dû y ajouter quelques découpes en feutrine orange, le résultat était plutôt joli.

-Bon, par contre, ajouta Sylvia. On ne peut pas y aller à autant, les gens vont mal nous voir venir, donc faites des groupes de quatre ou cinq.

Instinctivement, Lise se dirigea vers Mark, Axel et Jude, respectivement déguisés en zombie, magicien et blessé de guerre.

-Salut Lise ! Lança Mark...C'est bizarre comme tenue le chat, non ?

-Euh c'est une idée d'Alice.

La brune était sur les nerfs, ses couettes la démangeaient, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son déguisement et n'appréciait pas tout court le fait d'être présente ici. Elle s'en voulait, car le fait d'être dans cet état était quelque chose de rare, pour elle, elle savait que lorsqu'elle y était, elle s'en prenait à n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison.

-Joli moignon, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Jude, tentant de paraître naturelle et calme.

-Merci, répondit le brun avec un sourire plutôt fier.

-Euh dîtes, je peux me joindre à vous ? Interrogea une voix qui venait de se rajouter à celle du cercle formé par les quatre lycéens, c'était Byron.

-Bien sûr ! Lui sourit Mark.

Il était déguisé en ange, mais plein de faux sang maculait son costume de part et d'autre des différents éléments qui le composaient.

-Bon, et bah, allons-y ! Lança la voix du capitaine.

L'unique fille du groupe n'avait même pas fait attention à son frère et à sa sœur, elle ignorait où ils étaient passés.

Alice, elle, s'était dirigée vers Jordan et Xavier, ceux-ci la regardaient avec insistance.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut, tu mets des robes, toi, maintenant ? S'étonna Xavier soutenu par Jordan qui semblaient aussi étonnés, tous les deux étaient au courant de sa phobie bizarre des robes.

-En regardant le costume je n'avais pas fait attention, c'est trop bizarre les robes.

-J'en sais rien j'en ai jamais porté. Rigola Jordan.

-En tout cas, tu es très jolie, ça te vas bien. Lui sourit Xavier.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Merci beaucoup, vos costumes vous vont bien aussi.

Jordan était déguisé en charcutier avec des éclaboussures de faux sang partout sur son tablier et un faux couteau sanglant dans la main. Xavier, lui, était déguisé en démon, il avait des cornes sur la tête, une sorte de trident et une queue pointue, il avait lissé et coiffé ses cheveux en arrière même il restait quelques mèches rebelles sur son front, Alice le trouvait vraiment beau, habillé et coiffé comme cela.

-Sinon, on se met ensemble pour la sortie ? Questionna la blonde.

-Quelle question, évidement. Rétorqua Jordan en mettant un bras sur l'épaule d'Alice, quand elle vit le couteau pendre sur épaule elle s'éloigna rapidement.

-Me touche pas, tu vas salir mon costume.

-C'est ça, avoue que t'as la trouille ! Rigola-t-il en approchant le couteau de la demoiselle qui s'éloigna en se cachant derrière Xavier.

-J'aime pas les armes c'est tout.

-Mais c'est un faux !

-Même !

Alors que Jordan essayait de toucher Alice avec son couteau et qu'elle se servait de Xavier comme bouclier, Bryce arriva, coupant leur cinéma, au plus grand bonheur de Xavier. Il était déguisé en momie, habillé en blanc, avec un maquillage noir autour des yeux ainsi que des bandages sur sa tête et un peu partout sur son corps.

-Je peux me mettre avec vous ?

-Évidement mon frérot. Répondit la blonde en se jetant sur son frère puis en se mettant derrière lui pour être sur que le vert ne la touche pas.

-Cela vous dérange si je viens aussi ?

-Oh, Nathan ! Bien sur que tu peux venir !

-Merci. Lui sourit-il.

-Et si on y allait, la plupart des groupes sont déjà partis. Suggéra Xavier.

-Bonne idée approuva Bryce.

Pour le groupe de Lise, la chance n'avait pas sourit, les gens n'ouvraient pas. Ceux qui prenaient la peine de tourner la poignée de leur porte donnaient aux lycéens des friandises, mais certainement pas de bon cœur, n'osant pas refuser mais ne comprenant pas non pourquoi des gens fêtaient le Halloween américain au Japon. Cela ne faisait que mettre un peu plus les nerfs de la jeune fille à l'épreuve qui tentait d'apparaître la plus calme possible, de peur de s'en prendre à ses amis.

-Bon, ça fait une heure, et j'ai froid, ça ne vous dirait pas de rentrer ? Proposa Byron.

-Ouais, c'était déjà pas très motivant d'aller déranger des gens, mais là, la puérilité de la chose à atteint son paroxysme, soutint Jude.

D'une commune voix, ils décidèrent de retourner chez Nelly, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, une bonne partie des personnes présentes avant leur départ était déjà revenue. Les conversations des garçons avec d'autres personnes avaient révélées que peu d'autres groupes avaient connu de meilleurs sorts. Lise se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle voulait se rafraîchir loin du brouhaha pour retrouver un peu son calme.

Alice et son groupe furent à peine dans la rue, qu'une tête de Tulipe bien connue arriva, lui, était déguisé en zombie, ses habits étaient déchirés et il avait des morceaux de peau qui se décrochaient à certains endroits, avec un teint verdâtre et blanc et de grosses cernes sous ses yeux, son maquillage était vraiment bien fait.

-Eh, Bryce, viens avec moi ! Cria-t-il en arrivant.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-J'ai envie de faire peur aux gens, mais ,Nigel et Ethan sont pas là et personne ne veut, donc je me rabats sur toi.

-Sympa, et qui te dis que je vais te suivre ?

-Tu vas me suivre car je ne vais pas te laisser le choix. Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'emmener avec lui sans que l'albinos n'ait le temps de réagir.

Les quatre restants les regardèrent partir alors que Bryce cria le nom de sa sœur pour qu'elle l'aide, mais elle n'en fit rien, préférant rigoler dans son coin.

-Ça c'était bizarre. Déclara Jordan.

-J'avoue. Confirma Nathan.

-Bon, on y go ? Moi je veux des bonbons.

-Une vrai gamine souffla Xavier.

-Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, et je ne suis pas une gamine.

Xavier ainsi que Jordan la regardèrent avec un regard qui voulait dire ''c'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre''.

-Bon, d'accord, je fais un peu ma gamine, mais...

-Tais-toi et avance si tu veux des bonbons. La coupa Xavier.

-Ouais, ouais, t'es pénible. Grogna-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'ils partirent. Ils eurent plutôt de la chance, même si certaines personnes ne répondaient pas, une grande partie leur donnait des friandises, plus ou moins enthousiastes, mais ça, Alice s'en fichait. Au bout d'une bonne heure la seule fille du groupe frissonnait, son costume ne lui tenait vraiment pas chaud.

Nathan l'ayant remarqué proposa de rentrer.

-Ouais, bonne idée, et puis on a un stock de bonbons pour au moins une semaine. Répondit Jordan.

-Tu rigoles, ça fait bien plus d'une semaine. Contra Xavier.

-Ça dépend pour qui. Soutint la blonde.

Quand ils furent de retour à la fête, Jordan se précipita quelque part sans prévenir personne, et Xavier le rejoignit en s'excusant de quitter les deux autres.

-Bon bah on est que tous les deux.

-Ouais, mais il exagère Jordan, il aurait pu prévenir au moins.

-Il a dû voir quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Même.

Après être allés chercher des boissons, ils s'assirent dans un coin en discutant, Alice s'entendait vraiment bien avec Nathan, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu quand elle et sa sœur avaient couru, ils s'étaient un peu parlés, et de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenus amis.

-Tu as un cil sur la joue.

-Ah bon ?

Alice passa sa main sur sa joue en frottant légèrement, mais elle ne sentit rien, elle laissa tomber, ce n'était pas important après tout.

-Tu l'as pas enlevé, fais voir.

Il passa son pouce pour l'enlever, puis il laissa sa main sur la joue de la demoiselle en la regardant dans les yeux et en rapprochant leurs visages, Alice ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, ou du moins, elle espérait qu'il ne ferait pas ce à quoi elle pensait. C'est seulement quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, qu'elle le poussa en arrière, gênée par leur proximité, et sachant qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté.

-J-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Nathan le rouge aux joues.

Alice ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aperçut que Xavier, non loin d'eux, les regardait. Jordan parlait avec lui même s'il n'avait pas dû voir la scène.

-J'y vais. S'exclama-t-elle, gênée et ravie d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle partit vers ses amis.

-Vous étiez partis où ?

-J'ai trouvé une machine à barbe à papa. Répondit Jordan content.

-Tu aurais pu m'en ramener.

-Oups, j'ai oublié. Répondit-il avec un sourire désolé.

-Pfff... Souffla la blonde, puis elle remarqua que Xavier la fixait bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh, non, rien... Comprenant que sa réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, il enchaîna. Il s'est passé quoi avec Nathan au juste ?

La blonde rougit et se sentait coupable, elle aurait préféré oublier ce passage, et elle était gênée que son ami l'ai vue.

-Euh... il a essayé de m'embrasser, je crois.

-Il a quoi ? S'étonna Jordan.

-On peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît...

-Euh ouais bien sûr. Enchaîna le garçons aux cheveux verts.

Lise avait eu du mal à trouver la salle de bain, elle s'était perdue plusieurs fois et avait ouvert diverses portes au hasard avant d'arriver dans la pièce convoitée qui se trouvait à l'étage. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, en prenant soin de ne pas trop ruiner son maquillage.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Caleb et sursauta.

-Tiens, je me disais bien que j'avais pas vu quelqu'un, ricana l'iroquois.

-Ça n'a pourtant pas causé mon déplaisir, crois-moi...Soupira la demoiselle.

-C'est quoi ce déguisement de chat ? C'est nul... Se moqua-t-il

Caleb était déguisé en vampire, il portait une chemise rentrée dans un pantalon en cuir noir, des chaussures cirées, une cape noire accrochée autour de son cou par une chaîne dorée et tenait une canne au bout arrondi entre ses mains. Il s'était mis du faut sang autour de la bouche, et des crocs par dessus ses dents.

-Je me serais bien déguisée en toi, mais aucun magasin n'a suffisamment de mauvais goût pour faire un costume à ton effigie, pourtant ta tête est bien flippante... Répondit la demoiselle sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, elle était moins énervée, mais une certaine insolence avait persisté en elle.

-Cette blague est périmée depuis mille ans… Oh ! Y'a carrément une queue ! Remarqua le brun qui s'en approcha.

Il se plaça alors derrière Lise et tira ladite queue, mais à peine avait-il commencé que le morceau de tissus se sépara du reste du costume.

-Je savais bien que c'était pas de la qualité en plus...S'énerva-t-elle. Euh...Mais y'a un trou là !

Elle sauta sur place et cacha la déchirure avec ses deux mains.

-Euh oups ? Demanda Caleb, à qui Lise n'avait même pas fait de remarque.

-Bah laisse tomber, je ne suis plus à ça prêt...Une mauvaise soirée, c'est une mauvaise soirée, soupira la demoiselle qui avait tellement passé la soirée à essayer de ne pas s'en prendre aux autres que Caleb avait eu la chance d'être épargné.

Il détacha sa cape, et la mis sur les épaules de son interlocutrice.

-Merci...Le gratifia la brune. Mais je crois que vais rentrer, c'est désagréable de sentir le vent passer sur...au niveau du trou, même avec la cape.

-Tu reviens ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, je pense, répondit la lycéenne.

-Bah garde la cape, tu me la rendras après, proposa-t-il.

-Hum...merci, termina-t-elle.

Caleb s'était montré relativement gentil, peut-être parce qu'il avait fait le trou ? Il n'était pas temps de penser à ça, il fallait pour la demoiselle, regagner sa maison.

-Euh tu vas où là ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Bah chez moi, bien sûr, répondit la brune.

-La porte d'entrée est de l'autre côté, soupira l'iroquois...Je crois que je vais te raccompagner, ton frère serait triste que tu sois portée disparue parce que tu te serais perdue au Mexique...

-Bla Bla Bla...Sourit la demoiselle qui était plutôt contente de ne pas avoir à affronter la nuit toute seule.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison, et allèrent chez les Withingale, heureusement que Caleb avait accompagné Lise, parce que sans lui, elle se serait perdue à plusieurs reprises. Le chemin se passa donc, la principale discussion, c'était Caleb qui se moquait de Lise à chaque fois qu'elle manquait de se tromper de chemin, ce qui était arrivé relativement souvent. Il s'était mis derrière exprès pour voir où elle comptait aller, inutile de mentionner qu'elle se trompait de voie à chaque intersection.

Une fois chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant l'iroquois dans le couloir. Elle quitta son costume, attrapa deux aiguilles et du fil, et reprisa le trou. Elle le revêtit et sortit.

-Euh...C'est très mal fait, ricana Caleb qui commençait à rire. T'as de la chance, je suis gentil, garde la cape...

-Merci, mais c'est si mal fait que ça ? Interrogea la demoiselle, septique.

-C'est une très gentille manière de le dire, répondit-il en riant aux éclats.

En effet, le derrière de sa robe n'était plus parallèle, et l'endroit où le trou avait été rebouché se voyait clairement.

-Puisque tu insistes, je vais garder la cape...Soupira la demoiselle qui n'aimait pas avoir besoin de Caleb et jouait avec les mots pour le cacher.

-Je suis sûr que depuis le début tu voulais juste la garder pour avoir mon odeur près de toi de toute façon, se moqua-t-il.

-Je me suis même arraché la queue toute seule pour...Soutint-elle en souriant.

Tout n'avait pas beau s'être très bien passé, elle avait au moins retrouvé le moral. Les deux adolescents retournèrent chez Nelly. Caleb avait été gentil, il avait redouté qu'elle ne se remette à bouder, comme la semaine qui avait suivi la fête, au début de l'année. Lui qui avait trouvé la brune idiote ce jour-là, il ne niait plus qu'il la trouvait plus intéressante qu'elle en avait l'air.


	13. Chapter 11 Bonus

Cela faisait une bonne demie heure que Claude s'amusait à faire peur aux gens, et même si Bryce essayait de garder son sérieux c'était vraiment dur en voyant la tête des pauvres personnes qui ouvraient leurs portes.  
Ils étaient devant une maison, Claude sonna tandis que l'autre resta en retrait comme à chaque fois, observant son "ami". Une jeune femme ouvrit avec une petite fille dans les bras, le roux fit son cinéma de zombie, la jeune femme cria et referma la porte, on pouvait entendre de derrière la porte les injures de la femme. Claude éclata de rire, alors que Bryce se contenta de pouffer. Le roux rejoignit l'albinos et mit un bras sur ses épaules, ils continuèrent leur chemin.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai entraîné là dedans, tu vas finir par faire faire une crise cardiaque à quelqun... souffla l'albinos.  
-Mais t'as vu leurs têtes ? C'est trop drôle et puis ça à pas l'air de te déranger d'être avec moi.  
-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais pourquoi tu es venu me chercher, j'ai vu Ethan à la fête.  
-Je sais qu'il était là, c'était un mensonge pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, c'est bien ce que tu veux non?  
-Oui merci, mais si c'est juste pour faire des blagues tu aurais dû y aller avec Ethan, tu te serais plus amusé, et lui aussi était en zombie.  
-Ouais, mais pour être franc j'avais d'autres projets. Répondit Claude avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda l'albinos septique.  
-Oh, tu verras bien.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence, une fois devant une autre maison, Claude toqua et un vieil homme ouvrit, il avait le visage souriant d'un grand père gateux, Bryce eu vraiment peur qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque, vu son âge. Claude fit son petit cirque mais l'homme ne bougea pas et garda son sourire.

-Vous voulez des bonbons, non ? Demanda le vieil homme.  
-Euh...

Claude ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, le grand père retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison et en resortit avec des petits sachets de bonbons.  
-Tiens ça c'est pour toi, et ça pour ton ami qui est resté là-bas, amusez-vous bien, et bonne soirée les jeunes.

Il referma, laissant Claude muet, il était vraiment surpris et Bryce s'en amusait bien.

-Bon aller, viens on va pas rester ici trois heures non plus. Rigola L'albinos en tirant l'autre par le poignet.  
-J'arrive pas à y croire... souffla claude toujours choqué.  
-À mon avis, il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un zombie. Le rassura Bryce.  
-J'en sais rien mais ça ma choqué.

Puis soudainement la tête du roux changea, comme s'il venait de tilter quelque chose, il repousa la main de l'albinos qui tenait toujours son poignet, et il la prit dans sa main. Bryce se sentit gêné, c'était la première fois que le roux faisait ça, il était toujours entreprenant contrairement à Bryce, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier s'il y avait des gens aux alentours.  
-T'inquiète pas il n'y a personne j'ai vérifié. Soufla Claude légèrement agacé.  
-Excuse moi  
-Bon viens, on va manger les bonbons !

Ils traina l'attaquant de glace jusqu'à un petit parc désert et ils s'assirent sur un banc en retrait, légèrement caché par des buissons.

Il lui lâcha la main et s'assit. En tapotant la place à côter de lui, puis il donna un paquet des deux paquets à Bryce.  
-Tu sais qu'on peut aussi attendre d'être chez nous. S'exaspéra la voix de impatiente du roux.  
-Ouais mais non.

Bryce commença à manger en regardant les étoiles, savourant le silence qui régnait, il était loin d'être pesant.

Il fut surprit de sentir deux mains qui attrapèrent son cou et une bouche sur la sienne.  
Tout en l'embrassant, Claude poussa Bryce pour qu'il s'allonge.

-J'adore le goût des bonbons dans ta bouche. Lança le roux avec un sourire en coin.  
-Alors c'était ça que t'avais prévu ?  
-T'as tout compris, mais avec des bonbons c'est encore mieux. Sourit Claude avant de retourner sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Claude tressaillit en sentant les mains de Bryce caresser son torse, Bryce ne prenait que rarement les devant de la sorte, et il appréciait ce moment.  
Le roux descendait ses baisers dans le cou de temps à autre. Bryce n'aurait su dire combien de temps le moment dura, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, provoquant un grognement de son "ami".

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
-Il y a du bruit.  
-Et alors ? Répondit le roux en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'albinos.  
-S'il te plait. Soupira Bryce.

Claude se redressa à contre coeur, maudissant les personnes qui les avaient interrompus.  
Lorsqu'il reconnu une chevelure brune et un autre blanche il eu une encore plus grosse envie de les tuer  
-Nigel, Ethan, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Cria Claude.  
-Ah Claude, justement on te cherchait, on se demandait où tu étais passé, tout seul...

Ethan s'arrêta en voyant la tête de son ami, et celle de celui qui l'accompagnait.  
-...Tu n'es pas tout seul et on te dérange, c'est ça ?  
-C'est que t'es intelligent. Se moqua le roux.  
-On va vous laisser je crois, continuez ce que vous faisiez...

Les deux repartirent tout de suite, au plus grand soulagement de Claude, même si il se doutait que Bryce ne voudrait plus continuer.

-Tu leur as dit ?  
-Ouais, j'arrivait pas à leur cacher... ça te dérange ?  
-Euh, non, c'est bon...

Même si ça le gênait que quelqun soit au courant,, lui l'avait bien dit à ses soeurs donc, Claude pouvait bien le dire aussi. Il hésitait à lui avouer, mais il décida qu'il le dirait au moment venu, ce n'était pas très important.

-Il se fait tard, on devrait retourner à la fête.  
-Ouais... pesta Claude, vraiment il detestait ses deux amis, si il pouvait encore les appeler comme ça, il était sûr qu'ils auraient continué encore un peu si les deux n'étaient pas venus.  
Voyant l'énervement de roux, Bryce l'embrassa, il vit la surprise de l'autre qui ne repondit pas tout de suite à son baiser.  
Quand ils furent à court d'oxygène, Bryce se releva.

-On y va ? Mes soeurs vont s'inquiêter.  
-Si tu veux.

Bryce réfléchit pendant le chemin, il avait été lui même surpris par ce qu'il avait fait, entreprendre des choses de ce genre, c'était comme si son corps avait bouger tout seul, ça ne le derangeait pas, même si ça le gênait un peu.  
De retour à la maison de Nelly, les deux se séparèrent, retournant chacun avec leurs amis respectifs.


	14. Chapter 12

Alice avait passé le reste de son temps à discuter avec Jordan et Xavier, ils n'avaient plus parlé du sujet qui la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle en était ravie.

À un moment, Axel vint la voir, elle en fut étonnée, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais.

-Salut, dis, tu saurais pas où est Lise ?

-Euh, non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu lors de la soirée, désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il allait repartir quand Jordan s'exclama.

-Moi je l'ai vu, elle sortait avec Caleb.

-Avec Caleb ? S'étouffa Alice, étonnée.

-Bah, ouais, à part si ma vue déraille c'était bien lui qui était avec elle.

-Ah bon, ça m'étonne.

-Merci pour l'info. Répondit Axel en partant.

Peu de temps après, elle vit Nathan qui s'approchait d'eux, elle se comportait comme une gamine, mais elle refusait de parler avec lui devant ses amis, elle se souvenait encore du regard de Xavier qui la faisait se sentir coupable et gênée.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors, j'ai chaud.

-Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ? Questionna le roux.

-Non, c'est bon je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Une fois dehors elle s'assit sur un banc,elle trouvait que l'extérieur était incroyablement calme, elle attendait qu'il vienne la retrouver, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Lise, quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait eu raison apparemment, mais les sentiments de la blonde n'avaient pas évolués eux, elle n'aimait toujours pas Nathan, même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être amoureuse, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire gêné.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû mais j'ai cru que tu m'aimais bien, donc j'ai tenté ma chance... même si je me suis trompé, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Euh, non, ça m'a juste surprise, je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je te considère juste comme un ami. Mais... toi est-ce que tu... ?

-Je ne crois pas que je sois vraiment amoureux, mais... tu me plaisais. La coupa Nathan, sans la regarder, plutôt gêné.

-J'espère qu'on reste ami? Questionna la blonde après un instant de silence.

-Ouais bien sûr, ce serait bête qu'on ne se parle plus à cause de ça.

-Je suis rassurée.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Nathan semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas.

-Au fait, je peux te poser une question.

-Euh, oui bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

-Quoi ? Non, je n'aime personne, vraiment.

-Même pas Xavier ?

-Xavier ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est juste mon meilleur ami.

-Ah, désolé, j'ai cru.

-Ce n'est pas grave, bon je retourne avec Jordan et Xaviier, tu peux venir si tu veux.

-Non, c'est bon, je te laisse, on se voit plus tard.

-Ouais.

Lorsque Lise fut revenue dans la demeure de Nelly, elle accourue auprès de son groupe, Caleb se trouvant à ses côtés.

-Bah alors, vous étiez où tous les deux ? Interrogea Mark.

-Je suis retournée chez moi, répondit la demoiselle qui sentait que les sous-entendus n'allaient pas tarder.

-Mais pourquoi avec lui ? Questionna Axel.

-Et pourquoi t'as sa cape sur le dos ? Enchérit Jude.

-Parce qu'elle a d'incroyables talents pour la couture, ricana Caleb.

-Tais-toi, toi, pesta la brune. En fait il a déchiré mon costume, du coup je suis rentrée pour le repriser, mais le résultat était moyen.

-Tu veux dire que tu as insulté les aiguilles que t'as utilisé, coupa l'iroquois qui riait.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Bref, c'était mal recousu du coup, il m'a dit de continuer de cacher avec la cape, à la base je m'en servais pour masquer le trou, acheva-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Sinon c'est un autre trou qu'on va voir, commenta l'iroquois qui avait remplacé sa précédente gentillesse par de l'insolence.

Axel, Jude et Lise soupirèrent en chœur, tandis que Byron, Mark et Caleb riaient. L'attaquant vedette fixa Caleb un bref instant avant de serrer les poings, mais personne ne remarqua ces deux gestes.

La fratrie se regroupa une fois la fête achevée, et tous trois rentrèrent ensemble, les deux filles ne parlèrent pas de la soirée, la présence de leur frère les dérangeait, et le fait qu'il ne leur pose pas la moindre question ne leur donna certainement pas envie de raconter quoique ce soit.

Le lendemain après-midi, Alice se glissa dans la chambre de sa sœur qui était penchée sur sa DS.

-Salut ! Lança la blonde joyeusement.

-Salut, répondit sa sœur avec un entrain similaire.

-Bon t'as fait quoi hier, on s'est pas vu pendant à peu près toute la fête, commença Alice.

-Bah rien d'intéressant, si tu m'as pas vu c'est surtout que je suis rentrée à la maison à un moment...avec Caleb, raconta la brune.

-Avec Caleb ? C'était donc vrai...Marmonna la blonde. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Caleb.

-Il a déchiré mon costume, et il m'a accompagné à la maison, expliqua Lise.

-Ah ouais ? Si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi il a exactement la même cape que celle qu'il portait hier sur la chaise, là bas ? En plus tu l'avais en rentrant hier, j'en ai pas parlé parce que Bryce n'avait pas remarqué, mais du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta chambre ? Interrogea Alice, en pointant ce dont elle parlait du doigt.

-Parce que le trou...Se trouvait au niveau du bas du dos, il a arraché la queue de mon costume, et il m'a passer sa cape pour cacher...Raconta la brune, septique.

-Ah ah ah ah, il a fait un trou au niveau des fesses, se moqua la blonde. Bah dit donc, il y va direct, lui, ajouta-t-elle en continuant à rire.

-Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Lise. Et toi t'as fait quoi ?

Soudainement Alice se mit à rougir, et arrêta de s'esclaffer, l'image de Nathan réapparu, elle devait en parler à sa sœur, il le fallait. Elle ne voulait pas cacher ce genre d'information à celle avec qui elle partageait tout.

-Euh...Commença-t-elle les joues en feu. On va passer les détails, mais en gros le seul truc qui risque de t'intéresser c'est...

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, elle n'avait pas envie de les prononcer, elle aurait préféré pouvoir tout transmettre à la brune par télépathie, mais ce n'était pas possible, et sa sœur ne la brusquait pas, pourtant, elle attendait sans doute de savoir ce occupait les pensées d'Alice.

-Nathan a tenté de m'embrasser, se décida-t-elle. Et je l'ai repoussé, après on en a parlé, et il m'a dit qu'il n'était qu'attirer par moi, rien d'autre, donc en est resté là...

Lise fut assez surprise, il lui avait semblé à plusieurs reprises voir Nathan tenter de rapprocher sa proximité avec Alice, mais la brune ne se serait pas douté qu'il aurait été jusqu'à tenter une approche aussi directe, elle en voulut un peu à l'athlète. Si il ne s'agissait réellement que d'attirance et non de vrai amour, il aurait été odieux de sa part de dire ce genre de choses à une fille. Alice aurait pu l'aimer, et tôt ou tard elle aurait été blessée. Mais il restait possible le fait que Nathan ai de réels sentiments pour Alice, elle ne lui souhaitait pas non plus, sinon, il était probablement en proie à de terribles souffrances actuellement. La blonde n'y pouvait rien de toute façon, et sa réaction avait été parfaite, alors autant ne pas s'éterniser à penser à cela, c'était une page close.

-Salut les filles ! Entonna Bryce qui pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, aux côtés de ses deux sœurs. Vous étiez donc là ? Vous faites quoi ?

-On parle de ce qu'on a fait hier pendant la soirée, d'ailleurs t'as fait quoi toi ? Claude t'as embarqué, et pouf ! Je ne t'ai plus revu, s'exclama Alice, ravie de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Bryce ne pouvait décemment pas tout raconter à ses sœurs, il avait beau les aimer énormément, certaines choses étaient de l'ordre du privé. Comment réagiraient-elle s'il leur annonçait qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée avec Claude, sur un banc. Et s'ils avaient été sur ce banc, ce n'était certainement pas pour le blabla. Pendant un bon moment, ils étaient restés allongés dessus à s'embrasser langoureusement, éclairés par la faible lueur des réverbères de la ville, chacun la main caressant le torse de l'autre. Ce n'était pas décent de divulguer ce genre d'information, et mentir à ses sœurs ne l'était pas non plus, il compta donc aux jumelles une autre partie de sa soirée, même si elle n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

-Claude s'était fait un costume hyper travaillé de zombie pour faire peur aux gens. Il a sonné aux portes et il est resté immobile à faire des têtes bizarres devant chez les habitants des maisons, à chaque fois que les gens ouvraient, ils faisaient des bonds de quinze mètres.

Alice explosa de rire, mais quelque chose la calma tout de suite : Bryce venait de sortir son portable, et d'annoncer que leurs parents étaient en train d'essayer de le joindre, il décrocha et mit le haut parleur.

-Allô les enfants ? Prononça la voix toute excitée de la mère des trois jeunes gens.

-Allô maman, allô papa ? Répondirent ils, tous en chœur.

-Nous voulions vous confirmer que nous arrivons ce soir à la maison, préparez vos valises, nous partons demain en Australie, vous n'avez pas oublié, j'espère, interrogea une voix plus grave, celle de Mr Withingale.

-Non papa, elles sont prêtes, répondit l'unique garçon.

-Super ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous revoir ! S'exclama la voix ravie de leur mère.  
-Nous aussi, on a hâte maman, continua Alice avec le même entrain.

La conversation dériva sur les détails du voyage, il était prévu depuis quelques semaines que les Withingale partent ensemble une semaine en Océanie, au Nord de l'Australie, pour achever les vacances d'automne, toute la famille, même divisée en deux côtés, était pressée d'y aller, pour passer un moment ensemble. Ces moments étaient rares, mais très précieux aux yeux de la famille qui se voyaient encore moins que lorsque les jumelles étaient scolarisées en France. À cette époque, les filles avaient leurs parents souvent à leurs côtés mais rarement Bryce, désormais, elles avaient tout le temps Bryce mais la présence de leurs parents à leurs côté était devenue rare.  
Une fois le téléphone raccroché, le sujet de conversation des lycéens bascula sur le voyage qui tendait les bras à la petite famille.

Les parents de la fratrie arrivèrent le lendemain vers midi, Alice tout comme sa sœur et Bryce, était ravie de revoir ses parents, ils leur avaient tous les trois préparé un repas typiquement japonais, même si une certaine blonde n'avait pas fait grand chose de peur de détruire le repas.  
Les retrouvailles se firent avec plein de câlins, leur mère avait été agréablement surprise par le repas, elle avait enlacé ses trois enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent qu'on les lâches, car ils étouffaient.  
Le début d'après midi se passa dans la joie, tout en vérifiant si tout était près pour le voyage, Mme Whitingale avait beaucoup bavardé avec ses filles pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.  
La présence maternelle, mine de rien, leur avait manqué depuis le début de l'année, Bryce était habitué au fait de ne pas voir ses parents à par pour les occasions, mais pour les jumelles, c'était tout nouveau.

En fin d'après midi la petite famille partit pour l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'avion, ils étaient dans une cabine privé avec des lits et des télévisions à usage personnel, Mr et Mme Whitingale avait demandé à faire le vol en première classe.  
Alice, à la place d'être toute excitée, comme à son habitude faisait un peu la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lise qui avait remarqué la tête de sa sœur.  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les avions.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Répondit Lise en lui prenant une main, pour la rassurer.

-Merci.

Le plus dur pour la blonde fut de subir la pression lors du décollage et de l'atterrissage, mais elle avait bien supporté le reste du vol.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion, les Whitingale furent accueillis par un taxi envoyé par l'hôtel à la demande des parents. Ils partirent donc de l'aéroport de Cairns et traversèrent la terre et la mer. Ils avaient passé plus de sept heures dans l'avion, et la nuit des chauds printemps australiens s'installait petit à petit. Tous attendaient d'arriver à Orpheus Island, avec impatience, il s'agissait d'une île proche de la grande barrière de corail réservée à l'accueil des touristes.

Lorsque la famille arriva, elle ne pu clairement distinguer l'apparence extérieur de l'hôtel. Le personnel leur remit les clefs de leur chambre et monta les valises à l'étage. Quelqu'un conduisit les Whitingale à leur chambre, en leur précisant qu'un repas attendait chacun deux dans leur chambre, et qu'ils devraient après se rendre dans une salle où on leur détaillerait les habitudes de l'hôtel.

La chambre était sublime les murs étaient marrons et des frises dorées les encadraient. Tout était sur le ton marron/dorée dans la chambre, en partant des parures de lit, en passant par la moquette et en allant jusqu'aux abat-jours. Sur chaque lit se trouvaient des plateaux avec les repas dont le groom avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient copieux, et les aliments qui les composaient étaient de qualité. Même leur disposition dans les assiettes était très soignée, et leurs donnait une allure gastronomique.

Après avoir savouré le contenu des assiettes, ils se rendirent dans la salle indiquée par l'employé. On leur expliqua que tous les soirs avaient lieux différents spectacles, et dans la journée de multiples activités. Mais ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention des jumelles, c'était les spas, salles de massages, de musculation, et autres lieux pour chouchouter leurs corps tout en se détendant. Toutefois, elles ne furent totalement comblées qu'à l'annonce des excursions. Ces excursions permettaient de nager avec des dauphins, visiter les lieux touristiques et culturels, faire des sports aquatiques et aériens, tels que le parachute ascensionnel, le jet-pack, le surf, la plongée,...

-Je veux faire du surf ! S'exclama Alice lorsque la réunion d'information fut achevée.  
-Moi aussi ! Enchérit sa sœur comblée par tout ce que l'hôtel avait à leur offrir.

-Alors on en fera les filles ! Répondit la mère toute aussi excitée que les jumelles.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée dans les bains de l'hôtel, ils étaient composés d'un grand bassin chaud, d'un un bain à remous et d'un dernier dont les jets sortaient des becs de cygnes sculptés dans du marbre. Le décor avait une allure tropicale, il y avait des plantes, fleurs et pierres un peu partout autour des bains, ce qui s'accordait merveilleusement bien à la chaleur des lieux.

Mais ce qui enchanta le plus les jumelles furent le hammam et le sauna auxquels elles n'avaient jamais eut accès auparavant à cause de leur âge.

Alors que l'atmosphère des lieux était à la détente, Alice s'amusait à éclabousser sa famille ou à les couler, ce qui lui ramenait les regards de reproche des autres clients qui se prenaient également de l'eau, par mégarde.

Mme Whitingale disputait Alice à à chaque fois, mais son sourire n'avait pas l'air sérieux et bien qu'elle craignait d'être crédible, personne dans la famille ne se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, elle était amusée par ce comportement et vraiment heureuse de revoir ses enfants.

La fin de leur journée arriva, ils retournèrent dans leur suite, où un repas pré-commandé les attendait, ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, choisissant leur activité du lendemain, et, sous les suppliques d'une certaine blonde, il fut décidé que ce serait journée surf.

Alice fut la première réveillée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur, elle les réveilla doucement, ce que était une exception et qui choquait sa fratrie, mais le sourire sadique qu'elle affichait prouvait bien qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, ce qui, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, rassuraient les deux autres.

Elle les emmena jusqu'à la chambre de leurs parents, qui était reliée à la leur par un petit salon, elle leur donna des oreillers, ils la regardèrent désespérés se doutant bien de son idée, tandis qu'elle faisait le décompte avec sa main à peine visible à cause de la seule faible lumière provenant du salon.

Quand tous les doigts de sa main furent levés elle sauta sur le lit de ses parents en mettant des coups de cousins, Alice fut vite suivie par Bryce et Lise qui trouvaient l'idée de leur sœur amusante.

Les deux adultes de la famille Whitingale se réveillèrent en sursaut, se protégeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de l'assaut de leurs enfants, en rigolant.

-Prêts pour une journée de surf ? S'enthousiasma Alice en tapant dans la main de Lise.  
-Ouais !

Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils partirent à la plage où les attendaient deux professeurs de surf.  
Le premier qui parla était châtain aux yeux vert, à peine âgé de 18 ans, il avait quelques tatouages sur les bras, sur le haut du dos et avait une peau bronzée.

Il se présenta en anglais sous le nom de Cody.  
L'autre prit ensuite la parole, il avait tout du stéréotype d'un surfeur, les muscles, la peau bronzée, des cheveux blonds mi long et des yeux bleu océan. Il se présenta en anglais en précisant qu'il parlait un peu japonais, il se nommait Robin.  
Ensuite, un autre à la trentaine, blond au cheveux courts et à la carrure impressionnante arriva avec un grand sourire. Il s'exprima dans un japonais plutôt correct malgré son accent.

-Je suis le directeur de la base nautique, enchanté, j'espère que le surf va vous plaire, mais il n'y a pas de raison. Et ne vous fiez pas au jeune âge de ces deux gars, ils sont de très bon professeurs.

-On en doute pas. Répondit la mère de la famille .

Sur ces paroles, les deux professeurs guidèrent le groupe près de la mer.

Cody commença à expliquer en anglais le déroulement de la mâtinée.  
Pour commencer, ils allaient apprendre les règles et les mouvements de base sur la plage puis ils iraient dans l'eau pour la pratique.

Alice s'ennuyait fermement avec toutes les explications au sol, même si elle écoutait elle préférait essayer tout de suite, elle voulait un peu d'action, qui plus est, elle devait demander par moment de l'aide à sa sœur ou son frère car elle ne comprenait pas tout, et ça l'énervait.

Alors quand Robin déclara qu'ils pouvaient aller dans l'eau, Alice ne se fit pas prier pour courir dans l'eau la planche à la main, elle était vraiment bonne.  
Elle mit en application ce qu'on lui avait dit et rama un peu avant de s'asseoir sur sa planche, attendant sa famille qui était plus loin avec les deux surfeurs.

Bryce et Alice se débrouillaient plutôt bien, même si Alice était bien plus à l'aise que son frère, elle arrivait plus facilement à prendre des vagues qui étaient plutôt petites, Cody restait près d'eux et les encourageait en leur donnant des conseils en anglais.

Lise avait beaucoup de mal, pour rester en équilibre sur sa planche ou pour se lever, elle restait donc avec Robin là où elle avait pied et il l'aidait à s'améliorer.  
Les parents, eux, avaient décrété que ce n'était plus de leur âge et étaient restés sur la plage à prendre en photo leurs enfants.

La pause déjeuner arriva, tout le monde était fatigué et ils mangèrent les paniers repas préparés par l'hôtel.

Alice était avec Cody, elle ne parlait pas très bien anglais et ses parents l'avaient encouragée à parler avec le surfeur pour s'entraîner et elle ne regrettait pas car elle le trouvait vraiment sympathique, elle lui apprenait même quelques mots japonais.

-You are talented, so I want to show you a special beach where waves are better than here.

 _-Vous êtes doués, alors j'aimerai vous montrer une plage spéciale, où les vagues sont meilleures que sur celle-ci. Expliqua Cody_

-Oh, yes ! I want it so much !

 _-Oui! J'aimerai beaucoup. S'exclama Alice._

-Great idea !

 _-Bonne idée! renchérit Bryce._

Voyant que Lise n'était pas très à l'aise, Robin ajouta dans un mélange anglo-japonnais :

-Don't worry tu restera on the board avec moi, comme tout à l'heure

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras sur la côte avec moi, comme tout à l'heure._

Alice avait passé son après-midi à surfer avec son frère et Cody, c'était la pause, elle s'étala sur le sable à côté de son nouvel ami et professeur, il venait à peine de sortir de l'eau qu'il sortit son portable, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit une photo de Cody et d'une jolie rousse sur la plage.

-She is really pretty, is it your girlfriend ?

 _-Elle est très jolie, c'est ta petite amie?_  
-Yeah, but we had a fight yesterday.

 _-Ouais, mais on s'est disputé hier_.  
-What happened ?

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_  
-She reproach me for not really loving her...

 _-Elle me reproche de ne pas vraiment l'aimer..._

-But do you love her ?  
 _-Mais, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_  
-Yes, of course !

 _-Oui, bien sûr !_  
-And do you tell her ?

 _-Et tu lui as dit ?_  
-Not directly...

 _-Pas directement..._  
-So you better do you it ! Because if she loves you too, it will make her necessarily happy.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de le faire ! Car, si elle aussi, elle t'aime, ça lui fera forcément plaisir. Lui sourit Alice

Elle les trouvait mignons, ça devait être chouette d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et que cette personne nous aime en retour, pensa Alice, rêveuse, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, elle se demandait si un jour elle tomberait enfin amoureuse, comme dans toutes les série à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait vu.

-Thank for this advice, I'll do it

 _-Merci pour tes conseils, je vais le faire. Répondit Cody la coupant dans ses tristes pensées._

Le soir même, de retour à leur suite a l'hôtel, Alice se précipita sur son ordinateur, elle avait rendez vous avec Xavier et Jordan sur Skype, quand ils décrochèrent elle fut surprise de voir seulement une tête verte sur l'écran.

-Coucou !  
-Salut Alice, désolé Xavier est sous la douche.  
-Oh pas grave, mais tu lui diras que je lui tirerai les oreilles en revenant, il n'a pas le droit de louper mes appels !  
-Je lui ferais passer le message, rigola Jordan, puis il cria en s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre. T'as entendu Xavier ?  
-Ouais ouais, entendit la blonde faiblement.  
-Bon sinon, comment s'est passée cette première journée en Australie ? Demanda le garçon de l'autre côté de l'écran.  
-C'était super, on a fait du surf, même que je me suis améliorée en Anglais. Répondit Alice fièrement.  
-Wouah, sa c'est un exploit ! Et pour le surf, laisse moi deviner tu faisais que de tomber dans l'eau, non ?  
-Même pas, j'ai eu un bon professeur, et il a même dit que j'étais plutôt douée. Sourit à pleines dents la demoiselle.  
-Mince, il doit avoir besoin de lunettes alors ce prof.  
-Je te permets pas, il était vraiment sympa.  
-Ah bon, tu serais pas intéressée, toi ? Il était beau ? Demanda Jordan narquoisement  
-Oui, plutôt, mais non il ne m'intéresse pas, il est déjà prit, qui plus est, ils sont mignons avec sa copine.  
-Dommage, avec un petit copain australien tu améliorerais bien ton anglais et tu nous embêterais plus. Rigola Jordan.  
-J'aurais toujours du temps pour vous embêter, voyons !

Une tête rouge fit son apparition sur l'écran.

-C'est bon, je suis là, salut Alice.  
-C'est pas trop tôt... mais bon, tu as de la chance je suis de bonne humeur, donc je te tirerai pas les oreilles.  
-Tu m'en vois rassuré. Ironisa le roux. Vous parliez de quoi?  
-Du beau surfeur qui plaît à Alice.  
-Mais il me plaît pas, t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?  
-Alice est intéressée par un surfeur ? Demanda Xavier à son ami, interloqué, ignorant la blonde.  
-Ouais mais apparemment il a déjà une copine.  
-Ne m'ignorez pas, je suis là je vous signale !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire devant la demoiselle qui les suivit rapidement.  
Ils continuèrent à parler encore un petit moment jusqu'à que la mère de Bryce les interrompent car ils allaient manger, mais Alice était perturbée, avait-elle imaginé ou non le sourire légèrement crispé de Xavier quand Jordan lui avait parlé du surfeur ? Sûrement, car elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait comme cela autrement.

Le lendemain, Lise se réveilla avant tout le reste de sa famille, elle sortit de sa chambre en douceur et alla réveiller tranquillement ses deux parents.

-Ouaaaah, bonjour ma chérie, bâilla sa mère en sortant de son sommeil.

-Bonjour mon ange, salua également qui semblait plus matinal que son épouse.

Ils se préparèrent, puis sortirent tous les trois en catimini de la suite et se rendirent dans un restaurant à disposition des clients, là-bas, ils pourraient manger sans réveiller les deux qui dormaient encore.

Un employé les guida jusqu'à une table et prit leurs commandes. Lorsqu'il fut parti, les trois Whitingale commencèrent à engager un dialogue.

-C'est...sophistiqué pour un petit déjeuner, s'étonna Lise qui avait pris l'habitude de préparer la majorité des repas, elle aimait cuisiner.

-C'est vrai que tu n'y es pas habituée...Remarqua le seul homme présent à la table. Mais parlons d'autre chose, tu es bien sûre de ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Oui papa, c'est mûrement réfléchit et depuis un moment, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien d'eux et je les entretiendrai avec amour. C'est radical, je sais, et je comprends tes doutes, mais j'en ai vraiment envie, je suis prête à assumer cette responsabilité, expliqua celle des jumelles qui ne dormait pas.

-Si tu sais ce que tu fais, j'ai confiance en toi ma puce, avec ta mère, tout ce qu'on veut c'est votre bonheur, et je sais que tu n'es pas spontanée ou immature, j'avoue ne pas être totalement rassuré, mais je suis prêt à laisser mes doutes de côté, répondit monsieur Whitingale.

-Merci beaucoup, papa, ça me touche beaucoup, termina la demoiselle.

Le petit-déjeuner s'acheva sur une discussion portant essentiellement sur le sujet que père et fille venaient de traiter, puis ils se rendirent dans une salle de l'hôtel. Une femme les accueillit en leur expliquant toutes les démarches à suivre lorsque la demoiselle aurait sauté le pas.

Lise repensa à son après-midi de la veille, elle avait beaucoup apprécié Robin, qui n'avait jamais perdu patience face à son incompétence évidente en surf. Il avait su la rassurer et lui donner confiance en elle, à tel point que la lycéenne avait à un moment réussi à prendre une vague. Sa fratrie l'avait fait bien avant elle, mais à ce moment, elle fut vraiment heureuse, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle venait d'obtenir un résultat pour lequel elle avait lutté et donné de sa personne. D'ordinaire, la brune avait l'habitude de contrôler ses chutes, mais sur la terre ferme. Devoir rester en équilibre sur une surface instable se trouvant sur l'eau avait été un tout autre challenge pour l'adolescente. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'une paire de ski était chaussée à ses pieds qu'elle réussissait à avoir un équilibre parfait, mais cela ne lui était que rarement possible.

Ensuite, la jeune fille songea à un autre moment, plus tardif de sa précédente journée. Alice discutait avec son professeur, et Bryce était parti chercher des glaces, goût fraise/noix de coco pour lui, et chocolat pour tous les autres. Elle était restée seule avec ses parents et leur avait parlé d'une volonté refoulée, qu'elle avait toujours tenue secrète, sa jumelle n'en savait rien, son frère n'en savait rien, Byron, son confident n'en savait rien, et personne d'autre qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle leur avait demandé l'autorisation de se faire un Tye and Dye rose. Depuis toute petite, elle avait voulu avoir les cheveux roses, un rêve de gosse qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, et elle voulait profiter de la présence de ses parents pour le concrétiser. Au début, son père fut contre et sa mère peu confiante, mais en leur exposant ses arguments, elle avait finit peu à peu par les convaincre.

Ses cheveux étaient livrés aux mains d'une coiffeuse et les deux adultes responsables de la demoiselle regardaient attentivement les gestes de l'employée.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la brune se contempla dans le miroir, un sourire vint naître sur son visage, c'était le genre de sourire qui se dessinait rarement, très rarement sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Mais les personnes qui arrivaient à le faire naître pouvaient s'en sentir fier et avait une récompense resplendissante. Lorsque Lise souriait ainsi, elle n'éprouvait pas du bonheur, c'était le bonheur qui s'emparait de tout son être et se matérialisait sur son visage.

Les deux adultes le remarquèrent immédiatement, et à ce moment, ils furent heureux, heureux d'être parents, d'elle, tout comme de sa jumelle et de Bryce. Le mot parent n'était pas vu de la même manière par tout le monde, certain voyaient ça comme des responsabilités, d'autres de l'amour à plein temps,...En mélangeant toutes les opinions, on pouvait s'approcher de la véritable signification de ces six lettres, mais le terme ne pouvait prendre tout son sens que lorsque chaque membre d'une famille est capable de transmettre sa joie, comme c'était le cas dans le salon de coiffure.

La demoiselle sauta au cou de ses deux parents, puis ils partirent tous les trois à la recherche des deux personnes manquantes. Une heure et demie s'était écoulée depuis le départ de la chambre, Alice et Bryce avaient dû se réveiller et quitter la suite.  
Ils les trouvèrent au bord de la piscine, lorsque Bryce aperçut sa sœur, il fit tomber le verre de Coca-Cola qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Alice, quant à elle, la regarda incrédule, avant de sauter dans les bras de sa jumelle, manquant de la faire tomber au passage.

-T'es trop belle ! Cria-t-elle en la serrant, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, à la vue de la chevelure de sa sœur.

-Merci A-

-Par contre, coupa la blonde en se renfrognant. Je suis vexée, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, et suffit qu'on se réveille plus tard un matin pour que tu revienne avec nouvelle couleur, faut que tu arrêtes de faire ta cachottière, tu es censée tout me dire.

-Bah t'as la surprise, et tu vois je te le dis, là, ricana la brune.

-Mouais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bouda Alice.

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret, proposa Lise.

-Ouiiiii, vas-y dis ! Ordonna la blonde qui avait retrouvé son excitation.

La brune approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa sœur et d'un mouvement brusque, elle plaça une de ses mains sous les les genoux de sa sœur et l'autre sous ses omoplates. La blonde avait beau s'être débattue, elle finit dans l'eau et la famille entière se mit à rire aux éclats. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à se dorer la pilule sur des transats et à jouer dans la piscine.


	15. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, toute la famille avait prévu de retourner au stade nautique afin de retourner faire de la plongée, les deux filles eurent une joie presque palpable lorsqu'elles découvrirent que Cody et Robin pourraient assurer leur cours. "On a liste des clients et quand on a vu vos noms réapparaître on a demandé à s'occuper de vous" avaient-ils expliqué. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux plongeuses, Rita et Mei, s'étaient-elles présentées.

Avant d'aller vers la mer ils durent subir des consignes détaillées, le directeur était venu s'en occuper car les termes techniques auraient été trop compliqués à comprendre en anglais. Les explications furent longues, les filles avaient du mal à ne pas décocher, entre les explications sur la pression, la flotabilité, les équipements, les signes de communications, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Le directeur acheva son discours, puis s'en alla, les trois moniteurs prirent le relai.

-Let's choose your diving suits !

 _-Allons choisir vos combinaisons de plongée ! Lança Cory._

Mr et Mme Whitingale avaient décidé de prendre part à cette activité là, qu'ils jugeaient plus de leur âge que le surf. Ils avaient même acheté un appareil photo spécial à chacune de leurs deux filles, qui avaient supplié pour garder un souvenir de leur expérience sous-marine.

Cory encadrerai Alice, Robin, lui, s'occuperai de Lise, Mei, quant à elle, plongerai aux côtés de Bryce, et pour finir, Rita irai avec les deux adultes.

-Il est préférable que nous plongions par petits groupes, pour pouvoir mieux vous encadrer, avait expliqué Mei, qui, était originaire du Japon et était de ce fait bilingue.

Les moniteurs emmenèrent les élèves dans une salle où se trouvaient combinaisons, masques, stabs, et palmes. Ils se séparèrent tous par groupe prof/élève à ce moment là.

Lise n'aimait vraiment pas le fait de porter le vêtement, ils la serraient, la rendaient laide, et le fait qu'ils s'ajoutaient à la chaleur australienne l'étouffait, la seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas à subir la chaleur était son visage, et encore, la combinaison le recouvrait partiellement. Mais elle ne montrait rien, elle avait déjà été suffisamment contraignante la veille, il était hors de question d'en rajouter, elle se contentait de subir l'horrible chaleur en souriant.

Alice, de son côté s'était intéressé à autre chause qu'à la combinaison, elle avait attendu d'être à l'écart avec Cody depuis leur retrouvaille.

-All is alright with your girlfriend ?

 _-Tout va bien avec ta petite ami ? Interroga la blonde._

-Yeah, I followed your advice, and since it, it's really better !

 _-Oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil , et depuis, ça va vraiment mieux ! Répondit Cody avant de la remercier._

Alice s'en trouva ravie, la joie du plongeur se lisait sur son visage, la blonde y voyait là une récompense qui n'avait pas de prix.

Le groupe alla à la plage, ils prirent leurs bouteilles d'oxygène et leurs ceintures de lest avant de se séparer à la frontière de l'eau et du sable.

Les moniteurs firent équiper c'est deux objets aux élèves.

-C'est lourd ! C'était exclamé Alice, qui avait toujours imaginé que le poids serait était similaire à celui d'une bouteille d'eau. Cody avait compris, il se mit à rire.

Lorsque Robin l'invita à aller dans l'eau, Lise fut la plus heureuse du monde à ce moment là. L'eau était froide ce qui rendit la demoiselle encore plus joyeuse, elle ressentait une température idéale.

Toute la famille alla dans les eaux peu profondes pour apprendre à y rester horizontal, et à se servir des équipements du gilet de stabilisation.

-Okay, I'm sorry, the explications were really longs, but it's necessary, let's go into the sea, now !

 _-Okay, je suis désolée que les explications soientt aussi longues, mais c'est nécéssaire, allons dans la mer ! S'exclama Robin._

La brune ne se fit pas prier, lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, elle plongea avec Robin, il lui donna la main le temps qu'elle arrive à bien contrôler le tout. Elle trouvait assez bizarre de respirer avec quelque chose dans sa bouche, mais le reste était sublime. Les bancs de poissons autour d'elle, la grande barrière de corail qui se dévoilait à ses yeux, c'était simplement merveilleux. En plus, l'eau autour d'elle rendait la scène muette, la jeune fille se sentait relaxée, elle avait mitraillé le paysage de photos.

Alice, de son côté, avait dû retenter plusieurs fois son entrée en mer, elle dégonflait son gilet trop vite et subissait une pression qui lui infligeait une douleur insoutenable dans ses oreilles. Cody avait finalement pris en main cette tâche. La blonde eut la même réaction que sa soeur, tout ce que le paysage lui montrait était magnifique, elle était subjuguée, l'eau limpide rendait tout plus beau. Elle adorait le fait de se trouver dans l'eau, elle avait toujours aimé le milieu aqueux et se sentait dans son élément là où elle était.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, la petite famille était aux anges, tous en avait pris plein les yeux, les discussions étaient animées. Ils repartirent dans la base nautique où le directeur réapparu de nouveau. Il leur expliqua qu'ils devraient faire un questionnaire et manger durant ce temps, ensuite ils apprendraient de nouvelles choses avant de faire une longue plongée. Après s'être changés. Ils furent isolés dans une salle où ils avaient un dvd à visionner, la télécommande pour mettre en pause où revoir une scène, et des feuilles sur lesquelles se trouvaient trois séries de 40 questions à cocher.

-C'est une blague ? Se plaignirent les jumelles d'une même voix.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis en vacances, précisa Alice.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis venue faire de la plongée, enchérit Lise.

-Je vous rappelle que ce n'est plus de mon âge, intervint Mme Whitingale.

Tous la regardèrent stupéfaits.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avant que la famille ne se mette à rire aux éclats. Lise et Alice s'étaient mises à côté, et s'entraidaient. Au bout d'un moment, Mr Whitingale arrêta le documentaire.

-J'espère que vous ne faîtes pas ça en cours, les filles ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-C'est pas qu'on veut pas mais on est pas dans la même classe, désolée papa, fit semblant de s'excuser Lise.

Le père se mit à rire.

-Alors pour vos devoirs maisons, ajouta-t-il.

-Rooh mais non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit Alice.

La brune mit sa main sur l'oreille de sa soeur et lui murmurra "Pas besoin de t'aider, Xavier le fait très bien", avant d'exploser de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? Questionna l'homme à nouveau.

-J'ai dit que tu nous déconcentrait, à mettre pause en plein milieu d'un test, on peut reprendre ? Proposa la demoiselle qui souriait et en profita pour ouvrir un paquet de chips.

Le documentaire et l'ennuie repartirent, jusqu'à ce que chacun des individus présents eurent terminé.

Ils portèrent leurs feuilles à leurs moniteurs respectifs, le DVD et le questionnaire étaient en japonnais, mais les réponses étant internationales, les professeurs purent corriger sans trop de mal.

-Splendid, it's splendid, Alice, great job, you pass the test without any problem !

-Excellent, c'est excellent, Alice, bon travail, tu as réussi l'examen sans problème ! S'exclama Cody, fier de son élève.

-Oh thank you so much, Cody ! I'm really glad !

-Oh, merci beaucoup Cody, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Ce fut au tour de Bryce de se voir attribuer des mérites pour son travail, puis de Lise.

-Well done, I'm honored to have you as a student !

 _-Bien joué, je suis honoré de t'avoir comme élève._

-Thank you, master.

 _-Merci, maître._

L'australien fut surpris par la réponse et se mit à rire.

-Travail d'équipe sister ! Lança Alice à sa soeur en lui tapant la main.

-Bah bien sûr ! Répondit la brune.

Ils réenfilèrent les tenues, retournèrent à la plage et se séparèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ils plongèrent jusqu'à ce que les bouteilles d'oxygène soient vides, et à une profondeur bien plus importante. Les jumelles avaient encore plus apprécié cette plongée que la précédente, plus elles allaient dans les abysses de l'eau, plus tout était merveilleux. Alice avait réussi à s'occuper elle même de sa stabilité encouragée par Cody.

De son côté, Bryce se détendait et profitait comme jamais, il était loin de Raimon, loin des matchs et entraînements de foot, loin des cours, loin des garçons excessivement proches de ses soeur, et surtout loin de Claude. Si les première raisons étaient positives, la présence du rouquin lui manquait. Mais cela ne le rendait pas non plus trop malheureux, le fait de pouvoir passer une semaine avec ses parents lui était précieux, alors il voulait profiter de leur présence le plus possible.  
Le paysage qui entourait le garçon à la chevelure argenté était si beau qu'il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir également demandé un appareil photo, mais il profitait de chaque instants.

Tout le monde acheva sa plongée avec mélancolie, ils auraient payé cher pour y retourner, mais il n'y avait pas le choix, et la vie continuait. Ils retournèrent au local, et la première réaction de Lise fut d'attraper son téléphone et de retourner auprès de son enseignant, qui avait commencé à se dévêtir et dont le torse était dénudé.

-Can we take a Snap together ?

 _-On peut prendre un Snap ensemble ? Supplia la brune._

-Of course !

 _-Bien sûr, répondit Robin._

Elle prit une photo pour son SnapChat. Elle en prit également une autre où ses cheveux étaient à l'air libre, mais elle ne la publia pas sur les réseaux sociaux, histoire que les gens aient la surprise pour sa coloration, qui déteignait, les goutes que lâchaient les cheveux de la jeune fille était roses, l'eau de mer ne leur avait pas été bénéfique.

Elle retourna se changer et tous reganèrent le hall, où une carte de plongeur attitrée leur fut remise. Élèves et professeurs prirent une photo de groupe et les Whitingale quittèrent le stade nautique, après que les jumelles aient scellé leurs adieux par un câlin à leurs moniteurs.

Lise avaient toujours le cafard lorsqu'elle perdait se genre de rencontres éphèmères, elle s'attachait très vite. C'était également le cas d'Alice, qui perdait quelqu'un en qui elle voyait un ami. Si les premières séparations avaient été douloureuses, cela s'était intensifié aux deuxièmes. Les jumelles finirent par s'endormir dans la voiture, le temps du trajet du retour.

Le jeudi, la famille Whithingale avait décidé de faire un parc animalier, ce matin là, le réveil avait été en douceur, fait par Mme Winthingale, ils étaient à présent dans la voiture qui les conduisait jusqu'au parc.  
Alice discutait avec Bryce sur les animaux qu'ils allaient voir tandis que Lise parlait à sa mère.  
Ce parc était assez spécial, il y avait plusieurs hectares consacrés aux animaux emblématiques de l'Australie, ils étaient en totale liberté et on pouvait se balader au milieu d'eux, à condition de ne pas les toucher, c'était une des règles principale, il y en avait encore beaucoup d'autres et des guides accompagnaient chaque groupe en faisant bien attention à ce que ces règles soient respectées.  
La "visite" se déroula à pied pendant toute la mâtiné, ils n'avaient pas encore vu de kangourou au plus grand malheur d'Alice qui rêvait d'en rencontrer. Lorsqu'elle demanda au guide si ils allaient en voir il lui répondit que ce serait sûrement dans l'après midi. 

À midi, ils pique niquèrent dans un coin réservé pour que les animaux ne les dérangent pas.

-J'adore tous ces animaux ! Déclara Alice.  
-Je suis bien d'accord, ils sont tout mignon. Repondit Lise  
-Mais je veux voir un kangourou, moi ! Se plaignit la blonde.  
-Le guide a dit qu'on en verrait dans l'après midi. Retorqua la mère des demoiselles.  
-Ne soyez pas impatientes. Compléta le père.  
-Eh, mais je ne me suis pas plaint, moi. S'offusqua Lise, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. 

L'après midi, ils tombèrent sur un kangourou, Alice petilla de joie, le guide l'autorisa à approcher, mais à condition de ne pas le toucher, elle s'approcha alors doucement avec Lise et Bryce pour finalement s'arrêter à seulement quelques mètres, Alice sortit son téléphone pour le prendre en photo puis fit un selfie avec Lise et Bryce avec le kangourou en arrière plan.  
Ils retournèrent vers leurs parents où Alice montra avec fierté ses photos.  
Puis ils passèrent dans la boutique de souvenirs où Alice voulut à tous prix une peluche de kangourou grandeur nature, Bryce, lui, prit un livre sur la faune et la flore australienne avec un porte-clé de dingo et Lise qui avait craqué sur l'achat de soeur prit une version panda. Elle fit également faire des porte clé personnalisé au vendeur qui les les livrerait à l'hôtel.  
Attendrie par les supliques de la blonde, les parents des Whitingale acceptèrent de payer ce que voulaient leurs enfants.

-Merci papa, merci maman ! S'exclama Alice en sautant au cou des deux adultes suivie par Bryce et Lise.

Sur le chemin du retour, Alice se mit à discuter avec sa soeur, elle s'échangèrent leurs photos du séjour, quand Alice tomba sur sa photo de Kangourou, elle s'extasia dessus.

-Si elle te plait tant, tu n'as qu'à la mettre en fond d'écran. Déclara Lise.  
-Non, je veux pas enlever celle où je suis avec Xavier. Rétorqua Alice.  
-Bah pourquoi ? Demanda la brune avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-Arrête de t'imaginer des choses, c'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.  
-Qui n'est que ton meilleur ami ? Demanda leur mère en s'incrustant dans la conversation.  
-Xavier. Répondit Lise à la place de sa soeur.  
-Oh, je me souviens de ce petit, vous vous entendiez vraiment bien, plus jeunes.  
-Tu vas t'y mettre aussi ! S' exclama la blonde en voyant le sourire plein de sous-entendus de sa mère.  
-Je rigole, ma puce.

Puis ils retournèrent à l'hôtel, en entrant dans le hall Lise fut attirée par une affiche.  
On pourra aller à cette fête ? Questionna-t-elle en pointant l'affiche du doigt.

-De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Mr Whitingale en s'aprochant de l'affiche.  
-Y a une soirée ado à l'hôtel, vendredi soir, vu qu'on part que Samedi on peut y aller, non ?  
-Euh... je suis pas vriament d'accord. Repondit le père.  
-Allez, se serait chouette. S' exclama Lise.  
-Si vous voulez, mais vous aurez des règles à respecter ! Prévint la mère.  
-Pas de problème !  
-Mais moi j'ai pas envie, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jordan et Xavier sur Skype en plus... bouda Alice.  
-T'auras qu'à leur téléphoner avant. Rétorqua la brune.  
-Moi je voudrai bien y aller. Affirma Bryce.

-Parfait alors c'est décidé on y va ! S' exclama Lise.  
-Mais euuuh, espèce de traitre !

Il passèrent la journée suivant à Sydney, où la famille avait visité les lieux populaires de la ville.

Le soir de la fête, Bryce aidait Lise à tirer leur soeur dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, cette dernière était de très mauvaise humeur, en plus de son envie de ne pas aller à la fête, elle n'avait pas pu appeler ses deux amis car ils n'étaient pas disponibles plus tôt, ce qui énervait encore plus la blonde, qui de ce fait n'avait pas fait plus d'effort que d'habitude pour s'habiller. Alors que Lise avait mis une robe satinée bleue ciel qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, elle avait même consentit de relever ses cheveux, ce qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. Bryce aussi avait fait l'effort de mettre la seule chemise de sa valise, où les manches étaient relevées à cause de la chaleur, ainsi que les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui était de couleur bleu très claire, défaient avec un pantalon simple blanc.

Arrivés à la terasse où se déroulait l'évènement, la fête battait son plein, les personnes autorisée à entrer avaient entre quinze et vingt ans, des personnes se baignaient dans la grande piscine, non loin sur la piste de danse un grand nombre de personne se déanchait au rhytme de la musique, un bar décoré dans le thème "Hawai" avec des bambous était également bondé de monde.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de jeunes dans cet hôtel, c'est impretionant. S'exclama Bryce.

-Je suis d'accord. Approuva Lise

-Il y a trop de monde je veux rentrer... bouda Alice.

-Bon moi je vais me chercher à boire, il fat trop chaud. Ajouta Lise

-Ça marche. Répondit Bryce

Alors que Lise était partie depuis un petit moment, Alice faisait toujours la tête, et Bryce essayait de lui "remonter le moral."

-Ça ne va pas être aussi horrible que tu ne le penses.

-Tu as raison, ça va être pire, regade, on s'ennuit déjà...

-Mais non, on a qu'à... aller danser !

-J'ai pas envie.

-Tu pourrait faire un effort.

-C'est vous qui m'avez obligé à venir, j'avais rien demandé moi, vous pouviez y aller tous les deux.

-Tu as très bien entendu la condition des parents pour qu'on vienne : qu'on y aille tous les trois, donc reste s'il te plait.

-Mais je vous l'avais dit que je voulais pas, et ils étaient au courant, alors je vois pas pourquoi je resterai.

-Pour nous faire plaisir ? Et puis de toute manière on ne peut pas partir sans Lise, donc le problème est réglé, on reste.

-Pff... vous m'en devrez une, tous les deux.

Ravie d'avoir remporté une vistoire sur sa soeur, Bryce décida d'aller au bar pour prendre des boisons, il se dépécha pour ne pas laisser la blonde toute seule et que l'envie lui prenne de quitter le lieu, il devait garder un oeil sur elle.

À sa son étonement, une grande majorité des personnes dans l'endroit semblaient parler japonais, il avait presque oublié avec leurs escurtions qu'il était dans un hôtel avant tout pour les clients en provenance du Japon.

Quand il revint vers sa soeur, il vit plusieurs garçons qui la regadaient d'une manière qu'il n'apréciait pas, mais Alice ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, alors qu'un d'eux allait tenter une aproche il prit les devant en fusillant celui qui s'était aproché et emmena la blonde plus loin.

-Rapelle moi de ne plus te laisser seule.

-Tu recommences à faire ton protecteur... Bon, peu importe, il avait pas l'air sympa ce mec de toute manière.

Il passèrent un bout de temps à discuter, Alice retrouva rapidement le sourire, en oubliant son rendez-vous raté, cela lui faisait plaisir de discuter avec son frere, ces dernier temps elle avait l'impretion qu'ils s'entendaient moins bien qu'avant, et ce petit moment lui faisait le plus grand bien

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de trois filles aprochèrent du binôme, l'une était brune, les deux autres étaient chatains-blondes. La brune, était celle qui semblait mener et qui avait le plus d'assurence, elle était plutôt jolie.

-Excusez-nous, vous êtes bien japonais ? Questionna la brune.

-Euh... oui. Répondit Bryce.

-Enchantée, nous aussi, j'aurais une question à vous poser, êtes-vous en couple ?

Bryce et Alice se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ah non, lui c'est mon frère. Rigola la blonde

-Donc ça pose pas de problème si je vais danser avec lui ?

-Aucun, enfin, si il est d'accord.

Bryce regarda Alice incrédule, alors qu'elle, riait et que la brune le tirait sur la piste sans lui demander son avis. Elle se mis à danser mais Bryce ne se sentait pas à l'aise.


End file.
